Sixteen
by Ninot
Summary: Peyton becomes fanatical lovers with a troubled young man named Colton, the two participate in drugs…sex and petty crime. As Peyton transforms herself and her identity, her world becomes a boiling, emotional cauldron fueled by new tensions between her and Lucas -as well as, teachers and old friends. Will Luke be able to stop the new Bonnie and Clyde? Collaboration with PSawyerLove.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue (teaser)

Hey guys this is just a teaser for a story that I'm going to post tomorrow, it's called Sixteen and Peyton becomes friends/lovers with a troubled young man named Colton, the two participate in drugs…sex and petty crime.

As Peyton transforms herself and her identity, her world becomes a boiling, emotional cauldron fueled by new tensions between her and her father-as well as, teachers and old friends. Will Lucas be able to save her this time?

I hope that you feel excited by it let me know your ideas. I feel so inspired! Here is a little sneak preview.

' **Peyton your starting to scare me…seriously you need to stop were all worried about you' she feels her frustration build and begins to reckon she might even explode. She wants to shout at him, have a tantrum and beat her hands on the ground like a toddler. She wants to vent, let it out, but she doesn't want to say words she doesn't mean, be hurtful…but then let's herself think about him choosing Brooke over her and triggering her into all of this in the first place.**

 **It's just so easy to be cruel in this moment and then the damage is done. So many times she'd wanted to unsay things, take it back. But now she could care less what the hell he thinks about her.**

 **The sarcastic giggle she let out rolled about the room like a child's spinning top, not vibrant or light hearted but forced and cold. And she watched his angelic features contort into a pained expression. As he took a heavy step towards her until he was practically in her face cupping her cheeks.**

 **'Peyt please you gotta stay away from Colton' that was what made her go rigid with fury and she made sure to hit him verbally where she knew it would hurt the most.**

 **'It's not going to fucking happen Lucas…I can do what I want…when I want and with whoever I want because your nothing' she shoved hard against his chest but he stood there like a brick wall and no matter how hard she tried he wouldn't budge.**

 **'Colton is worth more than you'll ever be Lucas Scott, and whatever happened in the past between me and you don't mean shit anymore' she seethed her lips quirking up in a spiteful smile as she watched his blue orbs flare with rage.**

 **She didn't wait back to hear what he would say next.**

 **It was irrelevant all she cared about was Colton or so she thought. She grabbed her black purse of her bed and stopped in her bedroom doorway to look back at his frozen form.**

 **'Lock up when you're done' she spat…and then she was gone.**

* * *

A/N: I hope your hooked and updates for my other fics will be coming soon. Probably a few tomorrow. Tell me what you think.

LeytonFan4Eva xx


	2. Chapter 2 I to die, You to live

**AUGUST 29th 2003**

 ** _She wasn't a little girl anymore and she never would be again. No longer did she hang on to her long departed mom's words or want to be just like her. Now their similarities irked her and she was determined to be as different as possible. Her muddy green eyes gawked at her reflection in the mirror tucking a loose flaxen curl behind her ear before applying her MAC cello pink gloss to her perfect cupid bow lips. She pushed down the knowledge of the fact that Brooke and Lucas were literally out on the dance floor grinding it up while Nathan and Haley were to busy making out to notice her departure. She was gonna sneak away from them and make a break for it while they weren't looking. She hadn't felt like coming here tonight as it was. But Brooke had practically dragged her all the way. Who would want to watch their best friend swapping sliver with the guy that you were in love with...that was just a huge fat NO. Lucas had offered to give her his heart, body and soul pretty much all of him and like an idiot she had told him no because she was to frightened to commit to anything._**

 ** _And if she thought that was the worse case scenario her best friend of ten years Brooke Davis had to snake in on him too, knowing of her all consuming feelings for him. She had shown so much restraint around him it was unbelievable. When all she wanted to do was grab him, and kiss him so hard that he would be seeing stars for the rest of his life. She moved away from the mirror that she had been occupying in the ladies room and walked out into the blaring club that was TRIC. Her eyes shot to those of her friends who had long since tired of dancing and were now currently sitting in a booth with martinis. No surprise Brooke and Lucas all over each other. His lips brush hers. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. She wants to scream at the pair of them. Shout from the top of her lungs that Lucas was hers first. But she can't...it's never that easy without the drama that would follow. She stared at the pair her eyes filled with hate and jealousy, in one of her hands was a plum purple bag and in the other the hand of the boy who stole her heart and had never given it back, oh how she envied her._**

 ** _The heartbreak in her chest feels cold. It feels like concrete drying in her chest. This heartbreak was unexpected, as they always are - top of the world one minute and cut down the next. Why is that? was there some part of him that hated to see her happy when he was miserable? There are only so many times he can break her heart - and she's done letting him add more fuel to the fire. She won't be that girl anymore...the girl hung up on a boy she could never have. She was done being the black sheep of the group. Lucas had changed...and was among one of the most popular guys in school now next to his brother younger Nathan. She barely had anything in common with them anymore, she had to make a decision._**

 ** _And she had made it...She didn't bother telling them she was leaving...they wouldn't acknowledge her anyway...so she set her plan to flee in motion and left the roaring nightclub. She was stone cold sober now. Much more in a decent frame of mind than she had been in earlier. She stepped down the long winding metal stairs, mentally reminding herself to bring an extra pair of shoes next time because the eight inch stiletto heels she was wearing was doing her feet in. Sitting down on one of the metal steps she unbuckled the strap and removed them. Their was no way she was allowing herself to be in this much physical pain while her emotional state was literally hanging by a thread. The heels were long enough to gauge someone skull in...they were deadly. Letting out a breathy laugh at her internal thinking she got to her feet and started treading along the stone concrete._**

 ** _'Hey Lady' she heard a voice say to her that she didn't quite recognize. She furrowed her arched blond brows...she was no woman. She was a sixteen year old girl. But it didn't stop the butterflies of excitement that soared through her at being thunk of as an adult. What could she say, she looked the part of a twenty year old dressed down in form fitting leather pants and tight fitting black vest top reading 'I wanna bone' on it. A private joke between her and Brooke that to be honest most people would get. She turned around reluctantly to be met with a man no doubt probably twenty one years of age. He's wearing a brown topcoat, a little too small for him - it must pinch under the arms. His eyes shine at her, brown also and small, like raisins dark with an emotion that she can't quite place, but she's almost positive she doesn't like it...it seems demonic, twisted. His hands were gloveless, dark hair on the knuckles._**

 ** _'What?' she asked pushing fear she could feel festering to the very bottom of her gut. If there was anything she was good at it was at hiding her fear with a poker face. Something she had learned while playing card games with her father when he wasn't away at sea._**

 _ **'I don't mean to stare your just...so fucking sexy'** **She could feel the heat growing in her cheeks. By now they must be beyond an attractive rosiness. They must be marking her out as a social incompetent. She felt as if all her insecurities were writ large across her face and there was nowhere to hide. As her anxieties mounted they became a circle, like a song stuck on repeat. It was uncomfortable. 'Thank you' she murmured turning away from this weird individual.**_

 _ **What he did next she hadn't even seen coming from a mile of. He gripped her forearm roughly, like a rabid animal prancing on it's prey. H** **e slammed his lips to her and nearly knocked all the wind from her lungs. She could tell this stranger was drunk by the alcohol she could taste in his mouth. She made a noise of protest pushing hard against him as he continued to grope her more violently. She stiffened when a hard thunk sounded the hollow air and the man went limp in her arms before dropping to the floor.**_

 _ **She was left gasping for breath her eyes staring at the man's limp form on the floor. The man who had just attacked her. And her pale green eyes looked up to get lost in eyes** **That glistened brightly, cold and metallic, rivalling the most excellently polished suit of armor. The sclerae that surrounded them were pristine, untouched by red. They were pure. They were cold. They were...beautiful.**_

 _ **Running her eyes over her savior, she felt a breath catch in her throat.** **The boy wore a tight fitting shirt and black trousers, accompanied by a blue hunter jacket much similar to the one Lucas owned. However,he got better the more she looked. His rich chocolate hair that had tousled griminess which promised finesse. He had strong arched brows and eyelashes so thick, it could be illegal. He was mysterious yet sexy.** **He had distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw, his tanned skin making him look devilishly handsome.**_

 _ **Tall, dark and handsome. And if she hadn't known the possibility of vampires existing to be impossible she would've sworn hands down that he was one.**_

 _ **'You okay?' his gruff voice made her the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She watched him in shock her heart hammering in her ears as he approached her placing a calloused hand on her arm snapping her out of her trance. She watched as a cute and coy smile tugged at his features and that same heat from earlier rose to her cheeks embarrassed that she had been caught openly checking him out. It felt like a magnet was pulling her to him.**_ _**That same static she had felt with Lucas coming back to haunt her again only not with Lucas, that crackling in the air that's always happened whenever someone has an attraction to somebody. Enough that she's a little afraid for her life, like, if his hand brushes her, one or both of them would be instantly electrocuted.**_

 _ **'Yea...Yeah thank you' she just about managed to get out. As she found her breathing evening out again, she watched as his storm grey eyes drifted to her bare feet. 'Nice shoes' she stared at him still at a loss for words. Then found that her sarcasm had returned to her like a move she could place on the dot. 'Whatever' was all she said before turning from him and making off towards her comet. 'I saved your life' she heard him say from behind her with light humor in his voice. She turned back to him fire in her eyes. 'What do you want a trophy?' she challenged. And was shocked by what he did next and how forward he was being.**_

 _ **His kiss stole the words she didn't need to say. In that silence all of her secrets were laid bare, all of her passions and the spark of love that existed between her and Lucas instantly flying out the window. In that moment she was strong, independent...free. One kiss and she had the courage to do what had to be done. It wasn't rough like the knocked out man's one on the floor only a few centimeters from them but a soft yet firm...like a promise.**_

 _ **When he pulled away her eyes were still closed. And she heard his deep voice whisper to her. 'You have a good night now'. When she opened her eyes he was gone. And she hadn't seen him again since.**_

PRESENT TIME

That had happened a mere three weeks ago and she hadn't been able to get the face of her savior out of her head. Hell he was even plaguing her dreams. She had done as her gut had told her and completely cut her former friends off. Her feelings for Lucas still strong and in tact...she knew she had to stay away at all cost because she didn't know what she would do otherwise. She didn't trust herself. She had been avoiding him like the plague. She didn't see why he had to make this harder than it was. He had a choice and he chose Brooke, as far as she was concerned he couldn't have it both ways.

She now currently resided in her classroom getting ready for her History lesson with Mr Tanner unfortunately for her it was a class she shared with Lucas and his fucking disciples.

Her nerves were frayed to the quick. In her building anxiety were her constructed elaborate rationalizations for why everything would turn out alright, but still the nagging voice in the back of her mind spoke of nothing but doom ahead. She had a feeling everything was about to change today, she didn't know why but it was like a feeling she couldn't quite shake. There's change, she can sense it, feel it. For once she doesn't regret the day before it begins because for the first time in a long time...she feels good.

Something was coming and something big.

She had been to deep in thought to notice Lucas enter the classroom along with her other former friends Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Skills, Mouth and along with her not so much friends Bevin and big red Rachel. Either that or she had chosen to ignore them. Once everyone was settled, class had begun. 'The comet originally discovered nearly five centuries ago hasn't been over Tree Hill in almost one hundred and fifty five years, now the comet will be it's brightest right after dusk during tomorrows celebration basketball game' she was in her own little daze barely listening when the door swung open and the boy that walked in had her flabbergasted.

She feels her heart pick up pace in her chest, her hand clasping her pen so hard her knuckles turned white. 'Guys, gals this here is Colton Glass he just transferred here from Idaho' her breath catches as his grey eyes drift to hers a light smolder taking over his features. It seemed that he remembered her too, clear as bell.

'Take a seat in the desk behind Miss Sawyer' Mr Tanner said and she watched the tall brunette shuffle from his place in the doorway. And take the empty desk behind her. She turned slowly to look back at him as Mr Tanner spoke on. Their eyes meeting and for a second it felt like it was just the two of them. 'Hi' she watched him mouth and a light smile graced her features.

'Hey' she mouthed back.

'Mr Glass...am I interrupting something?' the pair snapped their eyes back to the front where Mr Tanner stood hand on his hips. 'Peyton?' she shook her head mutely a little embarrassed that she had been caught. Unbeknownst to her Lucas was watching the whole scene unfold before him the jealousy eating him alive...he had just decided that he hated this new kid...Cole or whatever his name was.

'Anyway among other things who can tell me when the Civil rights act was?' the class was silent but Colton piped up. '1964' there was a stunned silence throughout the classroom as the teacher stared at him in shock. 'J. F Kennedy assassination?' yet again he knew the answer '1963' this boy, this small town Idaho hot shot was a smart ass...she should've known. She just sat there completely blown away.

A warm fuzzy feeling filling her. The whole class started clapping as Mr Tanner looked on smitten with a huge grin on his face. The only one who wasn't clapping was Lucas. He was watching Peyton's interaction's with this Idaho boy now known to him as Colton his hand tightened into fists. And something he refuse to classify as jealousy coursing through him. Peyton also didn't clap turning as she looked back at him her expression shocked.

She turned her body back to the front, one thing for certain this guy had definitely made her feel intrigued. It seemed the thing she thought was coming was here...practically at her doorstep metaphorically speaking, one thing for certain though she had a feeling she was gonna like Colton being here.

* * *

A/N: There is the promised first chapter of the story. Colton has already made such a huge impression on Peyton...it's all staring. Lucas needs to get him away from her. Read and Review. Until next time.

LeytonFan4Eva xx


	3. Chapter 3 And Then there were two

Guest - Thank you for all the enthusiasm I'm just as excited about this story as you are. Thanks for the review.

jordana60 - Thanks for the heads up, I was originally gonna name Colton Toby but decided to change it. I'm glad your enjoying the plot so far and thanks for another great review!

Sharon - Hey Sharon I love hearing from new reviewers, I guess i'm just motivated, i'm glad you are happy for this new one.

Mufc87 - Fair enough, I promise you will enjoy it though and thanks for your honest review. I really appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 2

The bell rang loud and shrill, cutting through the peaceful classroom, signaling the end of history class. Peyton jumped up as soon as the bell pierced her concentration on the sketch she'd been working on during the silent study time. She'd noticed Lucas stealing funny glances at her all period and it bothered the hell out of her that he thought looking at her like that was okay. He'd chosen Brooke, not Peyton, so why was he allowed to keep looking at her like she was some distant thing he couldn't have? He had chosen not to have her.  
A small smile formed on her pretty face as she got to her feet and gathered her books. She felt a new set of eyes on her and her heart rate quickened as she stole a glance at the mysterious Idaho boy sitting behind her, his smolder boring into her soul.  
"So," she began as she straightened up, flipping on her flirtatious Peyton Sawyer smirk. She could hardly believe the good mood she'd been in since he showed up, not to be tainted by Lucas's unwelcome stare. "How come you're so smart, huh?" She raised her eyebrows at Colton, turning on the charm she knew she possessed.  
Colton shrugged nonchalantly and cracked his own heartbreaking smirk. "We already covered that stuff back in Idaho. And seriously, who doesn't know when Kennedy was killed? That's like fifth grade!" He laughed, a wonderful sound from deep in his chest, and stood, gathering his own stuff into his backpack. He threw the strap over his broad shoulder and started toward the door, scrutinizing a pink slip of paper that contained his schedule.  
Peyton hurried to follow him. "Hey no need to make fun. What are your classes?" She grabbed his arm and they both froze at the sudden contact. She met his eyes for a moment before nervously breaking from the trance and taking his paper. They laughed together when they discovered they shared three classes, and the tension from a moment ago dissipated. "This should be fun." Peyton teased as she lead him down the hallway to the physics lab where their next class was held.  
"I hope so." He rumbled. Maybe she was imagining it, but something in his gaze read more than simple flirting, and she felt a wave of uneasiness.  
After introducing him to the teacher, she lead him to the back table. This class had free seating and she always chose the back where she could brood by herself, only now she wasn't by herself. Aside from the inexplicable feeling of doom she had, she felt comfortable with Colton, like she had some strange connection with this boy that was drawing her close to him and she had no clue where it was coming from. She wasn't sure if it was because he'd saved her life a mere three weeks ago, or if it was because she was genuinely attracted to him, but either way, she was liking this guy and hoping that maybe she'd found a friend that would actually give a shit about her.  
She mentally scolded herself for jumping too far ahead: she knew nothing about this guy. What if he was just another asshole like Lucas or Nathan? What if he was just going to toy with her emotions or use her for his own wants? But what if… what if he was going to be sweet and genuine like Jake? She craved to have that again. She wanted a friendship like the one she'd shared with Jake that was special and real, and if it budded into romance again, then that would just be an added bonus. But then she remembered: people always leave, right? What if she got close to him only for him to leave like everyone else?  
The 'what ifs' chasing each other around in a whirlwind in her mind were almost making her dizzy. She shook her head to clear it and tried to block out the unpleasant thoughts threatening to taint her decent mood. She was so tired of feeling negative, she needed something to lift her spirits, so she decided then and there to at least try to form a friendship with Colton Glass, no matter how her senses screamed at her that something was about to go downhill again.  
Peyton's spirits fell when Haley and Nathan entered the Physics room. She'd almost forgotten that they shared his class with her because they were always so absorbed in each other they hardly noticed her at all. Now though, since her sudden unexplained departure from Tric and her last few weeks spent avoiding everyone, they gazed at her as if she were some animal in a zoo, or some mysterious anomaly they'd never encountered. As much as she blamed them for their disconnection, she also missed her friends terribly, and she blamed herself because she knew she could get them back if she tried, but she was too stubborn. Her pride was too important to sacrifice for friendships she hardly felt involved or loved in anyway.

She also didn't feel loved by them, or anyone for that matter, at all. She felt like no one loved her enough to stay with her, no one loved her enough to see how _she_ was doing, though she'd checked up on everyone else countless times. Yes, she missed her friends, but she _did not_ miss feeling unimportant to people who were important to her, so she ignored them. She ignored them all.

The day passed by faster than she'd liked and soon it was time to go home. Peyton was really enjoying showing Colton around the school and spending time with him. At lunch he'd asked if she could introduce him to anyone, and she'd felt a swell of anxiety. She didn't have friends to introduce him to anymore, and for a second she thought maybe Colton would be done with her the minute he'd found out she was alone, that she was a _loser_ , but to her surprise and pleasure, he'd just laughed and told her he'd always been a loner too, and that they could be loners together. They sat alone with each other at the far side of the quad, learning more about each other and enjoying the other's company. Peyton learned that Colton, like her, enjoyed old music and classic cars. She mentioned that she was an artist, but when he'd asked to see her art she'd flat out refused.

"That's cool, can I see?" He asked, interest sparked.

"No!" She snapped, her hand flying to her backpack where one of her sketchbooks lay protected by the thin canvas material. "Wow, I'm sorry." She said in shock when she realized how snippy she'd sounded. "They're really just private, okay?"

"I get it." He was so cool and collected, and she couldn't believe how chill he was about her sudden bitchy attitude. "I got stuff I wouldn't show anyone too."

She felt bad that she'd already been a bitch, though truly she'd had that covered three weeks ago when she'd practically blown him off after he'd saved her. She wondered about him: he was so mysterious, and not that he'd said he had secrets she was even more intrigued. What _did_ he have to hide from her? From everyone?

Her mind was on him all day, wondering about his history, home life, why he'd come to the small town of Tree Hill and much more. She was even more zoned out than usual in all, her classes, and she didn't even bother to get out her sketchbook like she usually did.

"Miss Sawyer!" Her English teacher barked. The one class she shared with _all_ her ex-friends and not Colton. Her cheeks heated up in embarrassment as she straightened up and met the teacher's intense glare.

"Yessir?" She answered, tumblr over her words as she felt the eyes of her ex-friends scrutinizing her.

"Care to pay attention for once?" The teacher remarked, with an angry smirk.

"Yes sir." She averted her eyes and opened the playbook they were reading aloud in class, tears of embarrassment pricking at her eyes. She forced them back, not willing to let anyone see her cry from something so stupid, but the truth was: she'd always been a cry baby, and everyone knew it. She was determined to stay strong and stoic around her old group. She was _not going to be weak._

She met with and lead Colton to his next classes, glad for the escape from strict teachers, and met him near the library at the end of the day. "So your first day at THHS is over. How was it?" She wondered, hoping he wouldn't ask about her day.

"Well, it was school." He said sarcastically, implying that it was awfully tedious.

"Tell me about it." She replied with equal sarcasm.

"So how was your day?" Of course he would ask.

"Eh." Was all she responded with, and he raised his eyebrows at her with a doubtful, intense smirk. She met his gaze with equal intensity, her sylvan eyes meeting his gunmetal ones.

He was the first to break away, shaking his head as if to clear it, before heading toward the door with her scrambling after him, breaking out of her reverie.

They walked to the parking lot together from their last class. Her shoulder brushed against his due to their close proximity, and she jumped, feeling the electricity between them. She hadn't felt that in a long time, but here it was, real and obvious.  
Lucas was watching them from one of the picnic tables where he waited for Brooke. He couldn't explain the jealousy that welled up inside him, threatening to consume him completely. He knew damn well that he had given up on Peyton and moved on to Brooke. It was his fault he didn't have her, so why did he still feel like she belonged to him? Like she was his to protect? That should be him brushing up against her, openly flirting, laughing.  
Lucas snapped out of his focus on the subject of his infatuation when he heard the raspy voice of his beautiful girlfriend Brooke Davis. "Hey broody."  
"Hey cheery." He responded as Brooke skipped into his line of sight, breaking his gaze away from Peyton. He focused on Brooke as she perched on the table before him and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his lips to hers. Soon, with Brooke's distraction, Peyton was the last thing on Lucas's mind.  
"So you wanna hang out?" Peyton asked Colton back at the car. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she peered up at him, approaching her 1963 Mercury Comet. Her car was one of her few confidence boosters. Few teenagers (though one of which was Lucas with his Fastback) could say they drove a classic to school every day, and she liked to think that it made her interesting, especially to Colton.

"Sweet car," he said, running a hand over the hood, " and sure, where to?" He responded, turning his smolder on her and seeing deep into her soul the way Lucas's used to. That made her uneasy: No one else had ever looked at her the way Lucas had, and she didn't like that another person was breaking down her carefully constructed walls.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she gazed up into his gorgeous storm cloud-colored eyes. She wasn't sure if it was too soon to take him to her house, but at the same time she knew there wasn't much to do around Tree Hill, so she decided to take the plunge. "My house? I have a sweet vinyl collection and some video games." She was secretly hoping he'd suggest something else.

"Sounds good to me." He smirked, looking all too smug but handsome and alluring at the same time. And her heart sped for the millionth time that day, an all new nervousness taking over her emotions.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys this chapter is by PSawyerLove let both of us know what ya think.

LeytonFan4Eva and PSawyerlove xx


	4. Chapter 4 Until this day sometimes I cry

jordana60 - Hey Jordana really appreciate your in deph review I love hearing from you and yeah I agree Lucas needs to get his shit together and he will eventually. Thanks for reviewing!

Guest - I hope this was jealous enough for you haha. Thanks for reviewing.

Guest - Haha Lucas and his sixth sense right. Here is another update hope you like it, thanks.

Guest - Here is an all new chapter!

Elena - Hey Elena thanks for the review. I appreciate the review!

* * *

Chapter 3

She was shocked at how well Colton and herself had just seemed to click. There had been zero to no awkward silences. She didn't have to force a conversation because it just came easily, she had found herself wanting to learn new things about this…this golden boy.

Found herself wondering what his likes and dislikes were, where his parents were, if he lived alone like her…what made him tick?

'So this is where you live?' she let a smile tug at her features, praying to god that it came of sexy and mysterious instead of just plain genuine. But by the look on his face she could tell that she had succeeded in what she had set out to do. It was like the tiny already shattered pieces of her heart, that Lucas had so thoughtlessly wrecked were slowly being stuck back together, like she was being swept up into a crowd and she couldn't fight it. It was all consuming and that scared her a lot more than she cared to admit.

'What did you expect, tombstones and crows?' she bantered as he let out a breathy laugh, she saw this as an opportunity to really take him in, every little detail the way his dark locks blew in the wind, the hint of excitement in his cloudy colored eyes, Peyton glanced over, his face cast as dead-pan as he could manage, yet he failed. There at the corner of his would-be sombre lips was a crease of amusement. 'Something like that' he joked causing he to hit his muscular arm playfully, he was so well put together it drove her insane. She had to admit her house was pretty decent, average like the others on the street, yet unique enough that anyone could tell it was hers. Not to mention the numerous roses of every color known to man and chrysanthemums planted on the front porch, which helped set it apart.

'We should go in' she spoke breaking the silence that seemed to be lingering in the air. She looked to him expectantly swallowing hard as butterflies begun to swarm in her stomach, Colton had all the height of a man but none of the bulk. She could tell there were muscles under his shirt, but not the bulky kind men can get from years of weight lifting. From behind he could be anywhere in his late teens to early twenties, but when he turned that face was all boy. He was lit up with that grin boys wear when they have something mischievous planned. His dark hair flopped over his eyes in the way only a few could get away with could get away with and on his wrist were bracelets in woven leather. He was eighteen if a day and he stole her heart without even knowing it was in his pocket. It was like liquid adrenaline being injected right into her blood stream - not so strong as to freak her out, but just enough to make her tingle and start to move her body towards the house. Once on the front porch she let themselves in and watched as he took in every little detail of her house.

God...he was so gorgeous.

The feeling he gave her was not as strong as what she had for Lucas but it was definitely ranking close. But when she thought about Lucas all she could feel was pain an insufferable love, and she hated it. How can you hang on to something so incomprehensible? How can you keep pouring love into an abyss? But then there he was, with his avenged angel image, all beautiful and articulate, but then again he was fucking her best friend of ten years...she was tired of him toying with her emotions, looking at her like he ached for her, it stopped now. She was moving on with her life.

She had been reluctant to show Colton her bedroom and first, she hadn't had anyone up there since Lucas. There it was again, Lucas constantly in her head, everywhere she turned...haunting her. Driving her that little bit closer to losing her sanity but she had to be stronger than that. She took Colton up to her bedroom and flopped onto her bed watching him intently as he stood in the doorway with his hands deep in the pockets of his faded jeans.

'You can come in y'know' she said with light humor in her voice as he let out the most infectious laugh she thought she had ever heard, and it made her laugh as well. He took a heavy step into her room and ran his fingers along all her artwork. She watched him carefully apart of her embarrassed that she had made such a fool out of herself for saying something like that when he was probably just contemplating whether he was gonna do it anyway, and the other part shy that he had finally seen the artwork she had been so adamant to share with him. 'It's beautiful' he murmured his sparkling eyes never leaving the one of her, Lucas and Brooke shooting at the fiery heart with Lucas jersey number. She jumped up quickly ripping the picture of the wall, 'This one's just kind of shit...it's not important' she uttered at his startled and confused expression, screwing it up into a ball and throwing it into the plastic bin by her desk.

'Should I even ask?' he queried and she shut the subject down immediately before he got to the topic of Tree Hill High's most popular couple. 'No...um do you wanna listen to some music?' she questioned watching as he shrugged his shoulders indifferent plopping himself down on her bed like she had done earlier. 'Got any Robert Smith in that album collection of yours?' he asked his eyes glittering with mischief as he gestured towards her open closet door which held every record ever made in there. 'You like the cure?' she asked recovering from her shock, damn this guy...was perfect, he was just like her fucked up, angry at the world...lonely. 'Well yeah there like...awesome' he spoke and she let out a chuckle knowing he was searching for the right words. He sat up and made his way into her closet as she followed after him. He fished one out of the shelf and stuck it on, it was one of her favorites Just Like Heaven by the cure.

 **"Show me how you do that trick**  
 **The one that makes me scream" she said**  
 **"The one that makes me laugh" she said**  
 **And threw her arms around my neck**  
 **"Show me how you do it**  
 **And I promise you I promise that**  
 **I'll run away with you**  
 **I'll run away with you"**

The lyrics swam through her cerebral cortex like a wakeful dream, the notes relaxing her, enabling the song to call to her entire being. Music could never be something superfluous to her, it was medicine delivered in the most divine way. 'Close your eyes' he said and she did her breathing picking up pace excited at what was probably about to happen.

 **Spinning on that dizzy edge**  
 **I kissed her face and kissed her head**  
 **And dreamed of all the different ways I had**  
 **To make her glow**  
 **"Why are you so far away?" she said**  
 **"Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you**  
 **That I'm in love with you"**

She felt his lips brush hers and her green eyes instantly snapped open, Shifting sideways, he looks at her, his eyes glistening with darkness. She knew what was coming and glanced away, then shyly looked back at him. His hand reached under her blond hair below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek. Then suddenly she sees him, his eyes revealing more than his words can express. Her lips part and their breaths mingled. Her heart flutters as he draws her to his lips.

 **You**  
 **Soft and only**  
 **You**  
 **Lost and lonely**  
 **You**  
 **Strange as angels**  
 **Dancing in the deepest oceans**  
 **Twisting in the water**  
 **You're just like a dream**

She couldn't believe she was doing this, with a kid she barely knew yet she felt like, she had known him her whole life. Like it was just them against the world, like they were equals and he understood her. She felt it starting to heat up and gripped his shirt tight. She didn't hear the music turn off. She jumped away from Colton like she had been burned by hot water when she heard a throat being cleared and her wide eyes slowly looked to her closet doorway to be met with the intense icy glare of the last person she had expected to see. Talk about bad timing...

Lucas' features looked pained contrasting with the evident jealousy on his face. His jaw set and eyes glassy with hate. 'Um...am I interrupting something?' she almost flinched at how cold his voice sounded to her. 'Yeah' Colton beat her the punch, and she snapped her mouth shut considering he had literally just taken the words right from her mouth. 'I should probably go...I'll see you at school Peyton' Colton said giving her a light kiss on the cheek which sent butterflies through her. 'Colton' she called as he walked past Lucas and she heard the front door slam from downstairs less than a minute later.

'That didn't take long did it?' she rolled her eyes at Lucas making to walk past him but he caught her arm in a firm grip spinning her back around to face him. 'What the hell is your problem?' she shook from his bruising grip glaring up at him. 'I don't know Peyton you tell me, I mean you barely know the guy and your already hooking up with him how do you explain that?' she let out a bitter chuckle flipping her hair like some dramatic 70s actress. 'We hit it off, he understands me, he doesn't play with how I feel' she spat standing her ground. 'Look Peyton...I get that you...' she cut him off putting her hand up to stop him.

'No...no you don't get anything, you can't make me listen to you Lucas. Your not gonna keep me here Luke. Not in my room. Not Now not ever' she paused momentarily taking in his pained expression and decided on saying something that she knew would hit a nerve.

'Where's Brooke...Lucas?' she asked with a spiteful glint in her eyes. 'Leave her out of this' he seethed through clenched teeth. She could tell he was getting pissed off and she wanted to push him to the limit just so he could get a little incline of how she felt all the time. 'You should probably get back to your little cheery' she spoke making to leave her bedroom and go downstairs but yet again he stopped her. 'Let me go' she said firmly but he did no such thing.

'Not until you listen' he tried but she shook her head, 'I'm not gonna listen...this is messed up' she said motioning between the two of them. 'Look i'm sorry about Brooke, but I...I can't help myself I...I love her' there was no denying the pang of pain she felt from his declaration and it was then she turned on him like an enraged panther. Why the hell would he tell her that, she didn't wanna listen to that.

'Get out' she uttered darkly so dark it sounded chilling but he just continued to stare at her and stand his ground in his typical Lucas Scott manner. 'Peyt please don't push me away' he spoke his hand coming up to stroke her cheek in a loving manner but she ripped it away violently watching as visible hurt came across his face. 'GET OUT LUCAS THERE IS NO GOING BACK FOR US!' she shrieked shaking with an intense rage. 'WHAT FOR YOU AND BROOKE OR FOR YOU AND ME!' his anger matched hers and she found herself almost shrinking back but she wasn't gonna be the weak link she had to remain stoic. 'Probably both' she uttered tearing away from his grip.

'Peyton...' she heard him shout after her but she didn't care, she wanted to get away from him and the only way to do that was to leave her house. She ran down the stairs almost falling in the process, and could hear him hot on her heels chasing after her like some sick game of cat and mouse. 'PEYTON WAIT...I'M SORRY!' she sped out of the front door and ran straight into a broad chest. Looking up she saw it was Colton and he was no doubt probably trying to make the decision to leave or stay. 'What are you still doing here?' she asked quickly glancing back at the front door and back to him desperately. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. 'Doesn't matter take me out of here' she said gripping his arm tightly and running of to her comet. She heard the front door open, and quickly fished out her keys throwing them to Colton who hoped into the drivers seat while she jumped in the passenger seat.

'Go Colton...Drive' she demanded trying not to laugh as he pulled out the driveway and they begun to speed of down the road 'Where do you wanna go babe?' she caught onto Colton say, her heart leaping at the fact that Colton had just called her babe, they were moving way to fast but she didn't care. It suddenly dawned on her that she was becoming one of those girls...a slut. A mad almost psychotic smirk etched onto her features similar to the one he was sporting 'Melrose Avenue' she spoke strongly. She looked back to see Lucas standing on the street and could practically see the pain and rage set on his features now. One thing for sure, that was definitely something she wanted to see more often.

There was nothing better than him standing in her dust for once.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 is here, Read and review let us know what you think!

LeytonFan4Eva xx


	5. Chapter 5 The Outskirts

DiDevil - Thanks for the feedback. I hope your enjoying the story so far!

Guest - Thanks for the review, yeah it was about time Luke got a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

Chapter 4

Lucas shook and his nostrils flared with burning rage, jealousy, and desperation as he watched the retreating winged tail lights of the Comet sail down the quiet neighborhood street, away from him. _That guy_ was in the driver's seat where Lucas felt _he_ belonged, that _new guy_ was there instead, taking his place. Who did he think he was, butting into Peyton's life like that? Peyton, one of the most closed off and guarded people Lucas knew, was already more than friendly with a seemingly completely random person, even letting him in her room and letting him drive her precious car. Lucas was taken aback by her openness and it was every bit shocking, anger-inducing, heartbreaking, and offensive to Lucas seeing her let this boy into her life so very easily when he himself, and most everyone else had to fight tooth and nail to earn her trust. Everyone else had to earn it, so what had this boy done to earn it? What made him so special? It just didn't seem fair or right. The fact that this guy seemed to think he had any hold over her? That. That made Lucas see red with fury.

Lucas's anger got the best of him and he shouted in frustration, kicking hard at one of the red brick pillers that framed the picturesque porch of Peyton's home. He cried out in pain when his foot collided with the unyielding and unforgiving support. He collapsed onto the front steps and hung his head in his hands, sorrow, anguish, frustration, and pain overwhelming his conscious.

He'd known better than to say that to her. He'd known exactly what that would do to her but he hadn't _thought._ He felt so incredibly idiotic, he wanted to crawl under a rock and never show his face to her again, but he knew he couldn't stay away, and he hated himself for that. Lucas Scott _hated_ himself for the fact that he couldn't choose just one girl to devote his life to. He had Haley as a best friend- she'd always be number one; he had the beautiful Brooke Davis as a girlfriend, and she was every bit satisfying in that way; so why did he need Peyton? He didn't know why but he always felt like he needed to be in her life. He felt like he needed her and that she needed him, and though he wanted Brooke, he just couldn't resist that unbreakable pull that was always drawing him to Peyton.

He knew he had no right, but he felt more jealousy seeing that guy with his Peyton than he reckoned he'd ever felt before. He felt the overwhelming, inexplicable need to protect her and be the only guy in her life but he couldn't because she'd just left him in the dust. _He_ took her away from him.

Lucas shook his head and wiped a single stray tear he hadn't initially felt from his cheek. He blinked up at the sun and took a relaxing breath to clear his head. He stood on shaking legs and made his way to his apple red '67 Fastback, running his hand over the black racing stripe on the hood. It was another reminder of her: they'd always connected over their appreciation of classic cars, and he felt so abandoned right now his usual comfort felt foreign to him.

He slid into the driver's seat and ran his hands over the steering wheel, sighing when he spotted the picture on the dash: it was him, Brooke, and Peyton leaning against the Comet. His arms were around Brooke, and Peyton was leaning against her on the other side. They all had happy smiles plastered on their squinty, sun-brightened faces, but Lucas could see something else in Peyton's expression and body language that he mentally kicked himself for every time he looked at it. She was third-wheeling, and he could see the slight signs that she knew it in the way she stood, leaning awkwardly in, her eyes skeptical and her smile clearly faked, like she knew she was out of place. It broke his heart knowing that he himself had made her feel that way. He'd told her that he wanted everything with her but then turned right around and hooked up with her best friend when she'd been too scared to commit, then turned right around again and formed an emotional affair with her while still in a committed relationship with Brooke. He'd broken them and ever since he'd been trying to mend everything by winning Brooke's trust and affection back and trying to stay 'just friends' with Peyton. Now that he'd gotten this far he couldn't just change his mind again, but the rage he felt every time he saw that guy, Colton, touch Peyton made him think that maybe he'd chosen the wrong girl.

He shook his head again and groaned in frustration and shame as he shoved the key into the ignition and let the old engine roar to life. He wasn't sure why he was even overthinking all this. "Come on, Lucas. Get it together." He grumbled to himself as he pulled away from Peyton's drive. "You're in love with _Brooke._ "

He drove aimlessly for a while, watching the trees pass as he explored the all too familiar roads of Tree Hill. The calming effect of just him, the road, and the radio helped soothe his more violent emotions to the point where he just felt sad and utterly lost. He turned the radio dial slowly, searching for anything to connect to, but he cringed when he came across _You'll Think of Me_ by Keith Urban. He didn't frequent country music, but he could appreciate it and he knew these lyrics. The familiarity to the situation forced him to leave the dial alone in his search to find relatable lyrics as the soft notes floated through the speakers, relating both to how he felt, and how he was almost certain Peyton was feeling as well, pushing him away like the man in the song, but still keeping her hold over him:

" **Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories, I don't need'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me"**

" _GET OUT LUCAS THERE IS NO GOING BACK FOR US!"_

Her harsh, desperate words from earlier echoed painfully in his mind. Regardless of whether she had meant her and him or her and Brooke, Lucas had been the one to hurt them all and he felt incredible guilt. His emotions were all over the place, a shambles of confusion, anger, guilt, and painful jealousy.

She wanted him out of her life, he was sure. His heart was breaking as he thought of how closed off she'd been toward him in the last few weeks, how she'd pushed him away when he'd come to see her. She used to love seeing him, she used to com to him when she needed advice, but now all of a sudden she was just done. She wanted him out, and that hurt.

Yes, of course he would think of her.

" **I went out driving trying to clear my head  
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left  
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
And all the baggage that seems to still exist  
It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
Is not knowing what we could have been  
What we should have been"**

Lucas felt the twist of emotions all too raw and real, and after that verse he just couldn't listen anymore, so he switched the radio off entirely. "Screw music." He spat. It would never not remind him of her and the pain she was causing him, and he wasn't sure why he was torturing himself.

He soon found himself parked in front of Brooke's grand manor, and he knew exactly what he was going to do- the same thing he always did when his emotions were confused: throw himself into some other passionate relationship to drown, suffocate, and silence the one that was hurting him most. He slammed his door shut and marched up the path toward the wide, cherry front door and knocked twice, hating that he couldn't just stride right in because she kept the door locked and he didn't have a key. He felt like he didn't belong until Brooke Davis finally arrived to calm the tempest of his raging wild emotions and swung the door wide open, a flirtatious smile growing on her rosy lips, completely clueless to Lucas's inner turmoil.

"Well well." She purred, reaching forward and grasping the front of Lucas's shirt to pull him inside. "Took you long enough, boyfriend."

Lucas didn't say a word as he crushed his lips to her's and let himself get carried away, leading her to the couch.

"A little hasty are we, broody?" Brooke teased, pushing him away lightly to come up for air. "What's up with you? Where have you been?" She let out a breathy laugh and smiled up at him.

Lucas felt his heart split from looking at her: She was so adorable with her angelic dimpled smile and the flaring burn of desire in her eyes made her incredibly alluring. His insides felt heavy with guilt: if Brooke knew how protective he felt of Peyton, she would feel so hurt and betrayed, everything would go downhill again and that was the last thing he wanted. Lucas couldn't tell her what happened at Peyton's house today, or even that he'd been there because even though he had gone to straighten everything out and reiterate his love for Brooke, he'd been left feeling less than genuine.

"I just stopped by the library." He lied smoothly as he brushed a lock of her chestnut hair out of her face and gave his own reassuring grin before pressing his lips to her's once again, this time, traveling each new kiss down to her jaw, then neck.

She easily accepted his answer and in almost no time at all, Lucas and Brooke were both entwined with each other, any thought of anyone or anything else had flown out the window. Insecurities, jealousies, they were all forgotten and replaced by raw, primal feelings that drew them to one another. Brooke always had that effect on him: helping him forget things that weighed heavily on his troubled conscious.

His anger and jealousy melted away as she kissed him back, and she could even feel him relax beneath her fingers as she caressed his shoulders, wondering why on earth he had been so tense. Brooke Davis was not dumb in any sense, but she chose to ignore the obvious trouble with Lucas and she chose to simply be there for him if need be. She wouldn't push, she wouldn't pry, she was just there and he loved that about her.

In some ways, one could say Lucas was using Brooke as a distraction, and that Brooke was also using Lucas, but they did love each other and their genuine feelings, though having been through hell and back, were very much alive.

Brooke made Lucas feel better, even if just for the time being, and he basked in the warm and calming simplicity of their relationship. There was no remaining angst between them, no tears, no pain; she didn't share her issues with him and he didn't share his with her, so they were care free when they were together. She was so easy to understand, and when she was complicated, all it took were a few deep, well selected words to bring her back. His favorite thing about her was her simplicity, and it was just that: simply getting lost in their passionate touches that helped him to forget.

 _ **Co-Author note from PSawyerLove: Thank you all so much for reading this story. I'm having a lot of fun collaborating with LeytonFan4Eva, and I hope that you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy reading half and writing half. I know that this is a Leyton story, and I am NOT a Brucas fan whatsoever, but I do believe that they deserve a dignified description, so I hope no one is bothered too much by the Brucas scene in this chapter. Also if I didn't do them justice, I apologize. I did try, I promise.**_

 _ **Do us a favor and tell us what you think in the reviews! We love to hear from y'all!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Does That Make Me A Criminal?

They pulled up at Melrose Avenue not much later. Courage and confidence washed through her like a perfect surfer's wave. She felt like there was a prodigious courage pushing inside her, demanding her to be brave and strong. She never had this kind of bravery before, yeah, she felt proud of herself. And it was all thanks to Colton. 'Pull up here' she ordered as they stopped outside a shop named Red Balls. She liked this store especially because it was where Lucas use to take her when they had been hooking up behind Brooke back. Contrary to how things were now.

Red Balls was the only highlight about going to Melrose Avenue. It had the latest shoes, the hottest most probably punkiest clothes she had ever seen and the underwear was to die for. She hesitated for a moment before getting out her car, watching as a tall skinny blond girl not much older than thirteen and much shorter brunette wearing a red ripped up top that read F**k me on came running out. The two kids couldn't have made it any baiter that they had stolen something, the blond shouting 'Evie wait for me!' and the other saying 'Tracey hurry the fuck up'. Some things never changed the place was full of shop lifters and troubled teens. The shop lifting bit might not of been her but she definitely came under the category of troubled teen.

'Which store we going to, cause to be honest I kinda hate shopping' she let out a snort at that, she couldn't think any guys who actually liked shopping unless they were the vain type. If she knew the guy really liked her all she'd have to do is bat her eyelashes and he'd buckle. But she knew that Colton wasn't against her going for some reason. 'You see that one with the silver balls and white and red writing reading Red Balls' she spoke as he nodded with confirmation, 'That's the one' she finished with a coy smile opening the door of her classic comet and hopping out. Before she knew it they had crossed the road and stepped right through the entrance of the clothing store. Her vision was instantly plagued with excessive punk rock clothing hanging from each mannequin that she cast her eyes on as well as the hanging rails.

There various bits of jewelry kept safe behind glass and dressing rooms. The walls were a scarlet red the far side black. She was in heaven…

She looked to Colton who seemed to be taking in the surroundings to his cloudy eyes holding almost a humor to them. Just almost. 'Do you want anything?' he asked his eyes meeting hers and she instantly felt herself flush at the knowledge that he had seen her staring at him from his peripheral vision. 'Um...I don't know yet...' she spoke slowly in fear that the nerves he was making her feel would fuck up her speech entirely. The pair spent a long time just wandering round the store cracking jokes at some of the inappropriate items, but then a sparkling silver Tiffany's necklace with a P on caught her eye. She had never felt more drawn to anything in her whole entire life, the necklace much reminded her off the pendant her mother had given to her on her eighth birthday but she had lost it. Yeah, sure the necklace wasn't an exact match but it was cutting it quite close.

She didn't notice that Colton had seen her looking at it, 'we should probably make tracks' she uttered turning to leave but Colton's voice stopped her. 'Just wait a minute' he drawled walking slowly up to the glass counter that had the pendant sitting alongside other items on top of it. She followed after him and watched as he leaned his whole body weight onto the counter top. 'Hey miss I was hoping you could help me with something' she watched intently wandering what the hell he was doing. The black haired young girl behind the counter who's name tag read Gina instantly flushed tucking a loose strand of her inky hair behind her ear. Peyton felt her head begin to span faster than a helicopter blade. Was Colton flirting with another girl right in front of her. She instantly felt the hurt as well as anger well up inside of her and blinked excessively. Was she jealous? definitely. 'I think there's a problem with my phone' she clenched her teeth as her surroundings suddenly begun becoming to hot for her to bare.

'Yeah what can I do for you?' the girl purred mimicking Colton's body stance and leaning her elbows onto the counter top. She felt her insides grow even more hot with an intense anger, and had to ask herself again was she jealous? God yes most definitely. She should've known he would be one of those guys, she should never have trusted him. What a jackass.

'Well I think it's bust because your number ain't on it' she felt her brain explode when he said that, biting on her lower lip to prevent the tears from spilling over. Tears of frustration, fury and pain. She went to walk of but was stopped as he took one of his hands of the counter top to lace his fingers through hers. Now she was even more confused. 'Hey Gina we need you back here' she heard a voice say from no doubt the storeroom as the naive little bitch turned her head. She looked to Colton's free hand that had wandered over to where the necklace she had wanted was snatching it up quickly along with an identical one that read the letter C on. Her heart instantly picked up pace as she realized what the hell she was becoming apart of, but the danger excited her threatening to send her into a frenzy. She was yearning more. And she felt a smile etch onto her features.

The girl turned back just as Colton was putting the items into the pocket of his hunter jacket. Ooh the art of con was amazing, 'I won't keep you' he said in an alluring tone as Gina turned away from him and disappeared into the storeroom. He gave her wink at her flabbergasted expression, leading her off to the exit. 'Colton did you just...' she was cut off as he hushed her. And before she knew it they were out in the fresh air and had made it all the way back to her car without having of been caught. There was something about engaging in a new game that gave her a buzz, the thrill of the chase, like hooking up with a hot shot of a guy only to leave him cold with no explanation.

Only when they were safely by her car did she allow herself to continue what she was about to say. 'Well where do you wanna go now?' he queried. 'Colton you just stole something...' she commented as his silver eyes looked at her seriously 'There basically ours Peyt our tax pay for them. I'm just taking back what is ours' he spoke proudly. There was a brief second of silence as she eyed him carefully and then the pair of burst into spurts of hysterical laughter. 'You should of seen your face, Peyt you were so jealous' she hit his arm at that, that same feeling of betrayal that Lucas had given her resurfacing briefly, 'that wasn't funny Colton' she hissed pretending to be pissed off to hide her pain but failing entirely she turned to open the door of her car but his firm grip on her arm stopped her. She watched as he fished the two necklaces out of his coat pocket dangling them in front of her eyes. Just as she thought he was going to give her the one that read P to put on, he walked towards her and started putting the one that read C on around her neck. 'What are you doing?' she queried eyeing him curiously.

'I...am marrying you' she felt her heart come to a screeching halt her eyes going wide. Was he being serious, she didn't have anytime to say anything else because he had moved behind her and swept her hair over her right shoulder to join the clasp. 'What's your is mine and what's mine is yours Mrs Glass' he spoke as she made a smile etch onto her face. She watched him put hers on, her heart throbbing painfully in her chest. Was this actually happening, she was gonna say something but an invisible force shut her up knocking the wind right out of her. She could look into his eyes and tell that he had completely fallen in love with her, the phrase love at first sight had to be true.

The whole time her mind was playing like a mantra **' _I am not gonna allow myself to be defeated by what I may think is love within me. I will not allow myself to go back to what is wrong, what continues to hurt me. But not again I WILL NOT ALLOW myself ever again to go back to what i thought was love, what was perfect and once beautiful not after Lucas. Because now I'm better and now my heart is made of armor.'_** But it appeared all rational thinking had been thrown out of the window and the next thing she knew she had flung herself into his arms and was kissing him with every ounce of passion and fire she had. And she had to remind herself that she barely knew him but it felt like she did. It felt like every fucked up moment in her life had been leading her to this particular moment.

But as well as excitement about stealing, she felt guilt and genuine fear that there would be some secret CCTV footage of them stealing two necklaces that wasn't by any way shape or form cheap. And then they would get busted by the cops and locked away never to see the light of day again. She had heard of the term guilty by association but she never thought she would be the one involved in stealing what wasn't hers. Even when she use to be friends with Brooke and on Brooke's birthday she would shop lift an item for her when the store was close to closing, she had never actually stolen things. Her dad had been friends with the owner of the store and she would simply tell her dad what she took and they would pay for it later, but Brooke didn't know that.

How far was she willing to take this, how far was Colton willing to take this?. She broke from the kiss looking him deep in his smoky eyes and giving him the warmest forced smile she could. This was definitely one of those bitter sweet moments. 'You didn't answer my question' she furrowed her blond brows at that, what had he asked her again.

'Where do you wanna go next?' he queried. She thought long and hard her lips curving up into a devious smirk and she could've sworn that she was possessed. Like someone else was taking over her body completely and she had been cast out watching as the impostor that looked like her, that ran around in her skin caused hell for others. 'I think that we should go and trash Brooke Davis' property' she said with venom her voice holding nothing but hate in the words that came out, it was like she was turning into poison or something this wasn't her. Could it have been the effect Colton was having on her, the power of his influence? or was it just her wanting her little bit of revenge for making her life a misery and stealing the boy that stole her heart and hadn't gave it back.

'Sure thing babe' he spoke darkly as he opened the door to the passenger seat for her to get in and she complied. Willingly letting him slide into the driver seat and start the engine. The engine roared to life and before she knew it they were gunning it down the road back towards Tree Hill. With one task to complete. Talk about going on a jolly.

Colton was now and would be for a very long time her partner in crime. He was her husband now and they were to be together forever and always so mote it be. But was that what she really wanted or wishful thinking. 'I love Colton' she thought to herself as she stared blankly ahead at the open road they were driving down.

Off to trash her former best mates property like her boyfriend had trashed her heart.

* * *

A/N: Chapter written by LeytonFan4Eva: Let both me and PSawyerLove know what you think! Read, review and enjoy I hope you loved it!

LeytonFan4Eva xx


	7. Chapter 7 Seeds of Yesterday

Chapter 6

Brooke Davis was anything but plain when it came to looks. She had the most beautiful chestnut colored hair, gorgeous chocolate eyes, and the slender yet soft body of a woman. Personality-wise she was gentle and loving, yet fierce and self-centered. She was very good at getting her way, and today Lucas put up no fight as she welcomed him to her. Lucas knew there was a lot more to Brooke, and that she put on a sexy front to conceal her inner struggles. Normally He would be trying to figure her out as always, but right now, he just didn't care about the deep stuff. He'd be okay if he never spoke about issues to anyone ever again, he just wanted so desperately to forget. Right now, his only escape seemed to be getting physical with her.

Lucas had his beautiful girlfriend tucked beneath him on the couch, getting lost in her as he kissed her soft lips and ran his hands all over her curves. All worries from earlier had completely dissipated, and he kept his sole focus on her; pleasing her and loving her. They were so lost in each other they barely heard the muffled commotion outside on the front lawn.

"I think I heard something." Brooke panted, coming up for air and looking toward the curtained front window with concern.

"It's probably nothing." Luke panted, gently nudging her to focus on him again.

They tried to get into it again, focusing all their energy on each other, but were jumped apart when they heard a loud crash outside like the sound of shattering ceramic. "Lucas!" Brooke cried, pulling her discarded shirt back over her head and rushing to the window as the sound of screeching wheels grew softer as the source traveled away from the house. "Oh no. No no no!" Brooke shouted, stomping to the front door and wrenching it open.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Lucas jumped up and followed her, leaving his own shirt draped over the back of the couch.

"Just look! Oh, they killed the flamingo!"

"What?" Lucas followed the sound of Brooke's distressed voice onto the front steps. He gasped, surveying the newly destroyed lawn.

A pink lawn flamingo lay shattered on the steps; the trash can was overturned; toilet paper coated the trees and Brooke's blue VW Beetle parked out front, which now sported a cracked and spray painted windshield that read " _fuck you, bitch"_ in red; the mailbox was severely disfigured and striped in red; and there were tire tracks mucking up the once neat, groomed, and green stretch of grass.

"Who the hell would do this?! My parents are gonna be so pissed." Brooke collapsed onto the bottom step, scooping up the head of the flamingo in her hands with angry tears filling her eyes.

Lucas wandered out onto the trashed lawn, gazing around at the damage with rage welling inside him and a gut feeling he couldn't shake that he knew exactly who had done this. He surveyed the tire tracks: they weren't thick at all, and the tread was unique, yet familiar. He knew them. He made his way to the trash can and immediately began cleaning up the pieces. He was tossing them back into the can when something caught his eye: By the mailbox, sparkling brightly in the neat circle of mulch surrounding the stand, was a single diamond earring. Lucas would know that earring anywhere, it belonged to Peyton. It was an heirloom via her late adoptive mother and she wore them all the time. She'd told him once that she liked to feel close to her mom and wearing them helped.

Lucas's rage was joined by disappointment and despair as he cradled the tiny little piece of evidence in his large hands. He'd never felt so much hatred toward a single person, and that person was not Peyton, but the deranged boy that made her sink so low. Lucas knew Peyton as the noble, sophisticated girl he'd once been in love with, and this just didn't fit. He knew she'd have never done this by herself or sunk so low without outside influence, and he felt like she was slipping beneath the surface and no one could help her. He felt so incredibly helpless and confused and all he knew to do in that moment was to pocket the earring and continue on his cleanup mission, putting on a facade for Brooke so that she wouldn't find out that her once best friend had been one of the perpetrators.

As Brooke sat useless and distraught on the front steps, Lucas continued working on the yard. He was able to clean up all the toilet paper and trash in under and hour and was able to pry the shattered lawn ornament out of Brooke's hands to dispose of it. She had to call someone out to replace her windshield, which apparently would have to wait until the next day, so Lucas started to lead her to the car so they could go buy a new mailbox, but she stopped in her tracks halfway there.

"Brooke, come on. Don't you want all this cleared up?"

"That needs to be covered." She pointed at the glaring paint on her windshield, her voice cracking with insecurity.

Lucas's heart was breaking for both Brooke and Peyton as he went off to the garage in search of a tarp, leaving Brooke a blubbering mess, once again crumpled on the steps, the full weight of the event finally hitting her as she stared at those words.

Lucas guided the whole cleanup, and after a precautionary text to his mother he worked well into the night to get Brooke's property looking mostly normal again. Other than the covered car, the muddy tire tracks were soon the only evidence that anything had happened. Lucas had been going over it again and again in his mind, wondering what had provoked Peyton to do this. He figured his visit had something to do with it, but vandalism in broad daylight? That was so incredibly stupid and beneath her he could hardly fathom that it was even _possible_ for her to have done it.

Lucas hoped with all his might that she hadn't a part in it. He thought maybe Colton had pressured her to do it, or better yet, had done it all himself, but deep down he knew he was only kidding himself. He shook his head in disbelief as he finished installing the new mailbox and went inside to finally relax.

Brooke made room for him on the couch and snuggled close when he sat down. "Lucas, why would someone do that to me?" She whimpered as she clung to his arm.

"I don't know Brooke, but whoever it was certainly has some issues to clear up." Lucas wasn't about to tell her that he'd found Peyton's earring: it would crush her heart.

"Why don't they just tell it to my face then?!" She snapped sitting up and shaking her head in anger. Brooke wouldn't tell him, but she had her own suspicions as to who had vandalized her property, and she just wouldn't- couldn't believe it.

"I don't know." Lucas repeated in a flat tone. He felt so drained physically and emotionally, and Brooke's still-raw emotions were getting on his nerves. On top of that, something else was bothering him: "Brooke, how come I've never met your parents?"

"Oh." She was shocked that he'd finally asked that dreaded question. "They're always out on business and they don't care what goes on here as long as they don't have to deal with it."

"Oh." That was heartbreaking for Lucas, knowing that Brooke didn't have the support of parents.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. I've always had…Peyton's dad there for me… well, when he's around." She sighed and shook her head, casting her eyes sadly downward.

"Listen, I gotta go, okay? I'll pick you up in the morning." He planted a lone kiss on Brooke's forehead before getting to his feet and stretching. He panicked and didn't know what to say.

"Okay Luke. Love you." She whimpered forlornly as he walked to the door.

"Love you too." He replied, once again with his monotonous facade. She wasn't even going to thank him for cleaning everything? Lucas ran his hands over his tired face trying to collect himself. He knew Brooke was thankful even if she didn't say it, after all, she didn't have the constant reminder of manners from parents like other people. He also knew that he was too tired and it was affecting his better judgement.

When Lucas got home, he lay in bed for hours unable to sleep just thinking about Peyton. What was going on with her? The Peyton he knew was never this rash and awful. She would never be the one to hurt someone on purpose, and until today he hadn't known she even had it in her to hurt anyone at all. She had always been so caring, gentle, forgiving, and understanding, and Lucas wondered where that girl had gone, and would she ever return to him again?

Morning came way too soon and Lucas only dragged himself out of bed for one reason: so that he could confront Peyton. He did as promised and picked Brooke up at her house, and the couple rode in awkward silence the whole way to school, the weight of their suspicions acting as the elephant in the room.

Lucas guided Brooke to the lockers, scanning the area for his target. She had to be here somewhere soon. He finally spotted her a few hundred feet away, but jumped and lost his focus when Brooke slammed her locker unexpectedly.

Desperately, Lucas looked through the thinning hallway in her direction, spotting, of course, the bold Colton Glass walking beside her with his arm draped possessively over her shoulder. The pair were now clearly a couple, gliding down the hallway laughing together and gazing into each other's eyes like a couple of sappy long-time lovers, like something straight out of a Nicholas Sparks movie. It made Lucas feel physically ill when he noticed the gleaming pendant lying in the perfect crevice of her collar bone. The clear "C" shape of the pendant made an all new rage flare in lucas's range of emotions and he gripped the earring in his pocket painfully when he saw the matching "P" peaking out of the collar of Colton's shirt. This was too much too soon.

"Oh look. The new power couple." Brooke sneered, joining Lucas glaring down the elusive blonde girl and the mysterious brunet boy.

"I'll be back, Brooke." Lucas began to walk toward them, but Brooke caught hold of his arm.

"Seriously Lucas? You can be jealous for her but you don't give two shits when someone flirts with me?"

"Everyone flirts with you. It would be impossible to deter them all." Lucas rolled his eyes and turned away as Brooke recoiled her hand away from him cringing at his comment that came off as nasty to her ears.

"Luke!"

"Not now, Brooke." He spat, stalking angrily toward the couple he despised so much at the moment.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and attempted to keep his mind clear and open. After all, this was Peyton, the girl he'd spent so long wanting and the girl who had been such a good friend for so long, and if she was actually involved there had to be some reason, even if _he_ was the reason. He'd had her on a pedestal in his mind: previously she could do no wrong, but now he wasn't so sure for once. The evidence all pointed to her no matter how much he didn't want to believe it.

He ran his thumb over the sharp end of the earring in his pocket as he approached the glamour couple, a sudden nervousness overtaking him. "Hey Peyton…" he trailed off, unsure. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh it's about to go down, this chapter is written by yours truly PSawyerLove. Read and review please! Thank you all for your amazing reviews!**

 **LeytonFan4Eva and PSawyerLove xx**


	8. Chapter 8 About A Girl

Chapter 8

She felt her heart speed up as Lucas begun to approach her and Colton. And it was then she knew she couldn't fight the coming dawn any more. She couldn't stop what was coming any more than she could call upon the clouds to clear the sky. Perhaps it was dread, but not quite. But who was she trying to fool, her dread was like a slowly approaching train. Like any good nightmare it didn't matter where she ran because it kept on coming just the same. As time ran out her feet would become heavier until they were set in concrete on the tracks. And then all she could do was wait to be destroyed, wait to be nothing more than blood and bone fragments.

She snuggled more into Colton's embrace feeling a sense of comfort, like nothing could hurt her as long as she was with Colton. 'Great…Lucas is coming over' she spoke dejectedly rolling her large olive eyes and she felt Colton's arm band protectively around her waist. There it was again, that safety, that security that came with being in such close proximity with Colton Glass. And she felt her undeniable love for him soar like a butterfly that had been set free. She let a warm smile grace her rouge lips as she looked to Colton in all his hero like glory. God he was so beautiful. She had worn red lipstick to day to mark change...red like hell. Red like the devil.

'Hey Peyton...can I talk to you for a sec?' she felt herself stiffen which didn't go unmissed by Colton and he simply just held onto her tighter. Green locked onto intense blue and she force herself to look away from him. 'What do you wanna say?' she asked coldly looking anywhere but at Lucas, it was painful to look at him – to continue writing the story of her life without so much as mentioning the first few letters of his name. She wanted him the hell out of her life, she just wanted it to be her and Colton against the world, ride or die no one else. But she could feel the undeniable love for Lucas still present in her battered heart, like an angry carving etched on her skin, that at one point in her foggy existence she loved him. Her eyes drifted to Haley and Nathan who were gaping at the fresh new couple just like everyone else were. And then to Brooke who had a spiteful gleam in her doe eyes that Peyton wanted to punch away.

'It's private' Lucas stated and she could practically see the rage written on his face, 'whatever you have to say you can say it in front of Colton' she spoke deliberately trying to wind him up and by the looks of it was working. His jaw set angry his already icy eyes freezing over even more as they widened. 'Go ahead Lucas...lets here it' Colton said provocatively kissing the top Peyton's blond curls not once letting his grey storms leave Lucas'. He was pretty much marking his territory. Peyton felt her blood red lips quirk up into a sinister grin as Lucas took a step forward until he was mere centimeters away from her face, so close she thought he would kiss her. 'I know it was you Peyton...' she felt his breath hot on her face and felt a rather unpleasant feeling known as lust take over her, Jesus what the fuck was wrong with her...she was suppose to hate him. By the look in his blue eyes she knew for a split second he felt it to as his eyes drifted down to her red lips and she let out a breathy laugh before Colton noticed the apparent sexual tension between the two blonds.

'So what if we did' she uttered her words daring him to take her on, there was a cold glint in her eyes as she watched him then she looked to Colton who was staring at Lucas with a hard expression on his face similar to hers. 'You know you could go to jail for that' Lucas seethed his eyes locked on Colton's, who had a mad gleam in his eyes. 'I think you should move Lucas' Colton was calm but she could hear the apparent vexation in his words and by the look in his eyes that if Lucas didn't move then Colton would kill him no questions asked. She could tell by the murderous look in his eyes and in that moment she knew that Colton wasn't the type of person you wanted to mess with. And she felt genuine fear but hid it well. 'Come on Colton he isn't worth it' Peyton declared with wrath as her and Colton moved to walk past Lucas. They were almost past him, when her former cheery best friend Brooke Davis strolled up to her with scorn on her face. 'Well...well look what the cat dragged in...I see you've already slutted it about with wonder boy already' she rolled her eyes at the low blow that Brooke called an insult, she knew that Brooke had expected her to be hurt by this but she just felt nothing and let out another venomous chuckle. She stopped at Brooke shocked features a smile painted on her face, 'oh...i'm sorry is this the part i'm suppose to cry' she spoke sarcastically as Lucas made his way to stand next to Brooke along side Nathan and Haley, by now a whole crowd had gathered to watch the scene unfold. The fear on Brooke's face at the fact that she couldn't get to her anymore was priceless.

'What's the matter Brooke cat got your tongue...' she asked. 'You are something else...what the hell is wrong with you right now' Brooke queried as Peyton rolled her eyes letting out an exasperated sigh and she heard the laugh building within Colton. 'Times changed, people change' was all she said. 'Peyton you barely know him...his a stranger' she felt her anger flare at that, when the hell had Brooke started caring, she was a bitch and when she looked at her that was all she saw. 'When has that ever stopped you and the hell I don't know him. He saved my life while you guys were to busy eating eachothers faces to notice I was even gone. Yeah it was an Italian guy bent me up like a pretzel it really fucking hurt actually...If it hadn't of been for Colton I would probably be dead from rape right now.

Colton and I were married, his my husband' she let out ignoring the gasps of shock that ran around the corridor. Her eyes drifted to Lucas who had an all new expression of a world of hurt and pain on his features.

'You did what?' Lucas sneered as Haley too looked at her in shock. 'We got married' Peyton said confidently tucking a loose flaxen curl behind her ear. 'Peyton what the hell?' her former best friend Nathan asked his dark eyebrows knitting together in evident confusion. 'Nathan you can shut up because you and Haley are married' she wasn't meant to tell everyone that, she had promised to keep it a secret but now the cat was out the bag and there was no stopping her now. 'At least me and Nathan know each other, you've known this guy for two minutes if that for all you know he could be a serial killer or something' no that wasn't her Colton she didn't want to hear it.

'Hey...shut your bitch up' Colton said pointing a finger at Haley. 'Shut your fucking mouth' Nathan seethed back, this was all getting too much to soon. 'What the hell happened to you Peyton what happened to the girl who loved art, and music?' Lucas asked his eyes holding nothing but disappointment and pain for the girl he was to stupid to admit he loved more than his own girlfriend. 'She's gone' she spoke and she made it sound final so that none of them would dare question it.

'I think somebody is obsessed with my wife' Colton said humorlessly making Peyton cackle out loud. 'Right you little bitch I've had enough you can't just waltz in here and...' Brooke piped up but Peyton cut her off. Who the hell did this little skank think she was talking to.

'And what?' she asked with an unusual sweetness in her tone. She watched as Brooke took a threatening step towards her giving her the strength she needed to grab hold of Brooke's throat tightly shoving her into the locker. 'You listen to me you perky little bitch, you must think your so special...i'm not the one who has slept with half of Tree Hill and I'm definitely not the one who is paranoid and jealous of my boyfriend wanting another girl when it's clear all he wants is you. Your pathetic and when I look at you that is all that I see. Just so you know' she was about to go farther and finish Brooke of when she felt a firm grip band onto her arm. She let go of Brooke's throat spinning around to see who had dared to touch her in her moment of fury.

Her eyes took in the face of Lucas and before she could blink all she saw next was Colton lung himself at Lucas tackling him to the floor. Then both boys were at full brawl trying to destroy the other. She took this as her opportunity to get to Brooke and tightened her fist into a ball before throwing it forward and punching Brooke square in the jaw. It was like some sick game of gladiator. She didn't even remember how she ended up back next to Colton just knew that she was standing there in a matter of seconds breathing wildly and laughing like a psycho and he was doing the same. She felt him lock his arm around her waist, her eyes drifted to Lucas who was panting heavily the anger as well as pain for her evident in his eyes and she felt a brief flicker of regret come over her briefly but it was short lived when she saw Brooke crying from how hard she had punched her.

'Stings like a bitch doesn't it' Colton uttered with fire as the two partners in crime walked off down the corridor, they were leaving a wake of destruction in their path which was about to get a whole lot worse. And she was loving every second of it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading guys hope you enjoyed. Would love to know what you think! this chapter is by me and I am really enjoying collaborating with PSawyerLove it's amazing! And thanks for your previous reviews as well!

LeytonFan4Eva xx


	9. Chapter 9 Love is Blind

Jordana60 - thank you for being such a commuted reader to this story. I feel happy that you can relate but I'm also so sorry that you've been in a relationship as consuming as that.

Didevil - thanks for the review it means a lot that you have been reviewing and I'm glad your enjoying the story. As for shunning it will be revealed as the chapters go on.

Guest - I'm glad you feel that way thanks for the review.

Guest - thanks for the review.

TPassions - Thanks for the review.

* * *

Peyton's heart pounded and her head spun from a conglomeration of a million different emotions as her as Colton fled the school, away from Brooke and Lucas. She couldn't believe the effect Lucas still had on her: Even while she was in love with someone else now and held so much anger toward him, he still made her heart race.

The sucker punch she'd delivered to Brooke's jaw had initially felt so good and liberating, but now she was wondering if maybe she'd gone too far…or maybe she hadn't, she couldn't decide. She hadn't been able to shake the feeling of loss, anger, and betrayal she still felt toward her once best friend, yet it felt too good to take it out on her, and her internal battle with right and wrong continued to rage inside her.

"Colton, where are we going?" She begged nervously, tugging on his arm as he began to lead her past her car. It wasn't a great day to walk: there were storm clouds forming in the distance, blocking the sun, and wind was beginning to stir the trees. "Don't we need the car? it's gonna rain…"

"We're going to have some fun."

"I can't leave it here!"

"Shut up you little bitch. You're not bailing on me after that little show we just put on." He yanked her roughly toward the road and she followed without further protest, her heart leaping into her throat from his alarming change in personality. He'd never called her that before and after seeing how he could pretty much take down Lucas, she almost afraid of him. Almost. She felt very safe with Colton and was sure he wouldn't lay an unkind finger on her.

Colton lead her into town where the town's little shopping center and gas station were. She was so confused and nervous as he pulled her behind a group of bushes by the gas station. What was he trying to pull off? How was this fun? She could only imagine what he had in mind, especially after the events of the previous day. She nervously fingered the silver C around her neck, and attempted to swallow the lump forming in her throat as she eyed him. There was a mischievous glint in his stormy eyes and he looked murderous with excitement as he gazed out toward the gas station pumps.

"Colton-" she began hesitantly, but he cut her off.

"Shh! Just follow my lead and do as I say, believe me, this will be fun. Alright?" He glanced at her with a huge smile on his perfect lips that reached his eyes and she was instantly under his spell, her heart melting from that adorably happy expression, and the name calling from earlier was forgotten.

She nodded.

"Okay you see that car over there? With the driver heading into the store?"

She nodded again. Spotting the middle aged man in a business suit jogging into the gas station market, away from a sweet black BMW.

"It's filling up and I didn't see them take their keys with them, so we're gonna go take the pump out and drive off."

"We can't steal a car!" She protested, panicked tears springing to her eyes.

"Keep your voice down! Think of it as just borrowing, come on, it'll be fun." He hoisted her to her feet and yanked her by the arm toward the pump. She followed obediently as he pulled her toward the car and pushed her at the driver side door. "Go on! You're driving!"

"What?"

"Do it!" He looked terrifying and she cringed and immediately did as he told her, sliding into the wide leather seat and turning the keys in the ignition where they lay waiting. He removed the pump and slid into the passenger side, instructing her to step on it, and she did.

The car was unfamiliarly sensitive. She'd only ever driven her old Comet that was sluggish with age and disrepair, and Brooke's slow VW Beetle. This car in comparison was like a rocket, and they both lurched back in their seats as the tires screeched, and they were off, speeding down the street as a few rain drops began to pepper the windshield.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, Colton we did not just do that!" She panicked as she drove, sitting stick straight and her knuckles turning white on the wheel. She felt like they'd be caught any second, but Colton was laughing hysterically, his storm gray eyes alight with adrenalin and excitement. As she glanced between him and the road, she was absolutely taken by his boyish beauty. He looked so happy and it was affecting her big time. She felt a small smile tug at her lips as his influence began to take over, and she was soon laughing with him and loving the rush. It was like riding a new roller coaster, feeling the wind in your hair and the unexpected twists and turns exciting your nervous system. The rush of adrenalin was making this all seem alright, though deep down she still knew it was morally completely wrong.

They pulled into her driveway, both panting from their laughter and giddy with excitement. "Hey why don't you stay?" She asked, meeting his eyes with newfound confidence. She felt on top of the world.

"I thought you'd never ask." She didn't know his smile could grow to be more beautiful until it did in that moment. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. "I'll take the car to my place and get some stuff. I'll be back in an hour or so."

She nodded, turning on the charm and giving him her pretty wide stare whilst biting her lower lip seductively. "Don't be long." She kissed him one last time before getting out of the car and hurrying to her front door.

She watched him pull away, and sighed, leaning against the door as the stolen BMW disappeared down the street through the now pouring rain. She got inside and slowly made her way up the stairs, coming down from her high on life, still unable to believe that they'd just done what they did. She felt crazy, awful and guilty as she thought of the man who was probably late to his job now, having lost the car that he worked so hard to be able to afford, and she felt so much guilt. The necklaces hadn't harmed anyone, and Brooke had the vandalism coming, but this man had done nothing to them, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, made one little mistake of leaving his keys and her and Colton had stolen his car, no second chance. Sure, it had been fun for a time, but she now felt physically ill from the overwhelming guilt and fear of getting caught and sent to jail.

Peyton crawled onto her bed and sprawled out in the middle just staring at the ceiling, thinking through everything. She was in love with Colton, she felt it every time she was near him. But she was also in love with Lucas, and every time she we near him she felt it too. It was the same confusion she'd had when Jake was around, only this time, her feelings for Luke and her conflicting anger toward him and Brooke were stronger than ever. All this confusion and heartache was making her extremely frustrated to the point where she wanted to cry, but at the same time she didn't want to cry for anyone anymore. She pulled a pillow over her face and screamed as loud and as hard as she could, and when she was done she just lay there, not bothering to move the pillow.

"Peyton?" That was not the voice she expected at all.

"What are you doing here?" She spat. Sitting up and glaring at the intruder as he timidly crept into her room like a lost puppy. "I thought I made it clear where we stand."

"You did. I want to talk to you."

She just glared at him and raised her eyebrows, sitting cross legged in the center of her bed with her arms folded over her chest. "Shoot." She said sarcastically. She didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"I came to give you this-" he produced her missing earring from his pocket and held it out.

Peyton's eyes went wide and look of shock settled over her pretty features. "Luke where did you find it?!" In her excitement and relief she momentarily forgot to be angry with him. She crawled to the edge of the bed and reached out for it, but he pulled it away.

"No, you're going to tell me why you did what you did." She couldn't believe the hatred in his eyes as he glared at her, holding her mother's hearing in his closed fist, or the harshness of his voice. She'd never seen him so angry at her before, never so disappointed in her. She wanted to cry and it probably would've worked on him, but now she was battle hardened and she refused to give him that satisfaction of seeing remorse from her.

"Lucas give me the earring." She grumbled, sounding ominously calm. "Please." She added grumpily as if that would change anything.

"No. Tell me. Now."

"Lucas!"

"Tell me! Explain to me why it was necessary for you to destroy Brooke's yard! Why was that necessary, Peyton?!"

"Because she destroyed our friendship and _you_ destroyed my heart! Lucas, GIVE IT TO ME!" She wailed, suddenly breaking out of her calm and lunging off the bed toward him. He pulled away before she could get to the earring, glaring at her with pity and near disgust.

"Peyton you are not who you used to be." His voice was cold and hard, and he sounded so disappointed, it crushed her spirit for the millionth time.

She gazed up at the boy who ruined everything. The boy Nathan had been so desperate to mess with that he'd left her for Haley, the boy Jake wouldn't be with her because of, the boy Brooke had made her kiss at that party to prove her feelings, the boy Brooke had pursued anyway, and the boy that persuaded her to let him use her to _cheat on her best friend._ He ruined _everything_. All those things he did, but he was still the boy who made her fall in love with him, still the boy that saw every bit of her soul and understood her, and she couldn't help getting lost in his baby blue eyes.

Her gaze drifted to his soft lips, and back to his ocean eyes, which now held confusion for her sudden change in affect. She was still, frozen as she stood thinking over everything he'd done to her, while at the same time her body was screaming at her to kiss him, touch him, make him her's. "Lucas…" she began in a quiet voice, she didn't move, just stared at him as if she was trying to look into his soul, and he returned the stare, only she could feel that he did see her, right down into her soul how he always had.

He stepped forward toward her tentatively, and when she didn't move at all and faced him with boldness, he cupped her face in his hands and crashed his lips onto her's. She let him do it and she secretly loved every second. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him gently to the bed, collapsing into her back and letting him hover above her as he pressed heated kisses all over her mouth, jaw, and neck. She moaned as his hands roamed and ran her own hands up his back.

This was what she wanted to feel with him: they'd forgotten everything, Brooke, Colton, the world. It was just them, lost in each other's presence and raw primal adoration for each other. But everything came crashing back for her as her hands brushed up to his neck, and she felt the thick cord of the necklace Brooke had given him. The same necklace that had tangled in her wildly curly hair the first time they'd betrayed her best friend.

"Lucas-" Peyton choked out, instant guilt, horror, and disappointment washing over her and consuming her whole being. "Lucas stop!"

He immediately pulled away and gave her a puzzled look. "Peyton…"

"Get out!" She couldn't control the tears any longer, and soon they were rolling down her face like a couple of waterfalls. "Go! I said get out!" She hit his chest, forcing him off the bed, making him stumble to the door. "You said you loved Brooke yesterday so I don't know why the hell you're still here!"

It wasn't just Brooke they were cheating this time, it was Colton too, and she felt awful, she felt dirty and worthless as she considered what she had done _again._ They were both in committed relationships now, and that made it feel so much worse to her.

"Peyton wait, I don't-"

"Damn it Lucas if you don't leave, I'll get my daddy's gun-"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Lucas looked hurt at her last threat as he turned toward the door with his hands up. She knew she shouldn't have said that and instantly regretted it, but she just shook her head, tears streaming down her face, consumed in guilt as she watched him leave, and it was as if he was taking part of her ravaged heart with him.

She threw herself into her bed once more and cried her eyes out, letting her guilt for everything that had happened destroy her from the inside out. The force of her violent sobs shook the whole bed frame but she was too distraught to notice nor care. Eventually, she sat up and wiped her eyes. _"Damn it Peyton, you're better than this."_ She thought as she slipped off the bed and scurried to the bathroom.

She wanted to cry all over again when she saw her reflection in the vanity. Her eyes were so red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with runny mascara and salty tears. How was she ever going to make herself presentable for Colton? He'd be so disappointed if he knew. She grabbed a makeup wipe and scrubbed at her face until it was clear of all traces of makeup and tears, and she splashed her face and eyes with cold water to get herself together and to soothe her raw, emotion-stricken eyes. She reapplied her makeup as best she could and didn't stop until she was almost completely satisfied with her appearance. When she heard the front door click, she hoped and prayed that Colton wouldn't notice anything off about her. She had to play it cool.

"Hey beautiful." Colton's smooth voice floated into the room, setting the butterflies off in her stomach.

She put on her very best, 'nothing's wrong' smile and turned out of the bathroom to greet him. "Hi." She sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to be seductive and alluring to distract from the evidence on her emotional breakdown.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, his brow furrowing as he noticed her red eyes. He wound his arms around her waist and gazed into her eyes with concern. "Was that too much for you today?"

She nodded, that was only a small portion of it but it was the perfect excuse. "Yeah, uh… I've never done anything like that before. It was just unsettling, that's all."

"You had fun though, right?"

"Yeah I did." At least she wasn't completely lying.

"You'll get used to it, and it only gets better, trust me."

 _I don't know if I do._ "I trust you."

"Okay let's get something to eat."

Colton lead her down the stairs and fixed dinner for them. She stayed quiet all night and hardly ate her meal. Colton didn't seem to notice anything was off with her until much later when they were lying in bed making out.

"You're not into it." He spat in frustration when he noticed she was hardly responding to his advances.

"No! I am baby I love you, come here!" She begged. She desperately didn't want him to know what she was so hung up over and she dreaded that he would find out if she slipped up too much. "Come here!"

"Seriously Peyton? I didn't think it bothered you so damn much to have a little bit of fun."

"I'm sorry it's just all new to me, please, I'm sorry!"

His face softened at her begging and a small smile peeked through his stony demeanor. "No I'm sorry. I know it's a lot on you. I promise though it gets better."

She wished he meant that in a different context, but his adorable smile was winning her over once more. "I'm really tired." She commented, a matching smile appearing on her face. "Hold me?" She inched closer and let him envelope her in his embrace.

She didn't sleep all night, even in the safety of Colton's arms. The guilt from kissing Lucas was still eating her alive until well into the next morning. Colton decided they would skip school again, and he brought Peyton over to see his house.

"Folks are out of town on business." He said nonchalantly as they entered the grand foyer. She didn't get to see much of the lightly decorated house because he led her straight to the garage to where he'd hidden their loot from the previous day. "What do you reckon we do with it?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with boyish mischief as he examined the sleek, black car.

"Oh no. This was your idea, _you_ figure that out!" She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but t was too late to take it back when his hard hand came crashing into her soft cheek. She cried out in surprise and terror,stumbling backward and gripping her jaw, the feelings of horror, fear, and betrayal washing over her.

The look on her face as she stumbled broke Colton's heart immediately, and he knew he'd messed up. He went into panic mode seeing that fear on her face and rushed over to her. She cringed away, tears springing to her eyes as he towered over her.

"Peyton, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, gently wrapping his arms around her. "Baby, I'm so so sorry. I'll never do it again, please believe me. I love you!"

She was bewildered and confused. Had that really just happened? She stayed silent as he led her inside, still shocked from the blow.

He brought her up the stairs to his bedroom and sat her on the bed. He brought her water and some ice for her cheek, and waited on her hand and foot trying to make up for what he'd done. It was becoming almost comical as he begged for her forgiveness and offered all sorts of pampering, her stoic, shock-induced expression finally cracked when he started to beg her not to leave him. She wasn't sure why she was about to let this go, but he was winning her over again; the worry and obvious desperation etched on his gorgeous face led her to believe that he meant it wouldn't happen again. The fear in his eyes when he begged her not to leave was all too familiar to her and she just couldn't bear the thought of inflicting that sort of pain on someone she was in love with. The repetitive I love you's and the sweet touches made her heart melt as he busied himself making sure she knew he was sorry, and she knew she was too in love to hurt him. He hadn't meant it, right? It wouldn't happen again. Couldn't.

"Colton, it's alright, I forgive you." She sighed, her heart feeling heavy as she watched his beaten puppy demeanor, even though _she_ was the one _he'd_ hit. She knew someone had to have hurt him in the past for him to know fear of losing someone like that, and she felt pain thinking of someone hurting her Colton. She wanted to make him feel better. She wrapped her delicate arms around his neck and reiterated: "it's okay. I love you."

She kissed him with as much passion and feeling as she could muster, and she felt him respond with twice as much power. He pushed her slowly to lay on the pillows and ran his hands up her sides, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Thank you." He husked. "I love you I'm so sorry."

She just kissed him back and ran her hands over his chest, her heart racing as he tugged at the hem of her shirt before pulling it over her head and tossing it to the side like a rag. "Colton-" she was scared: Sex was still a huge deal to her and she didn't want to just give it up to whomever could charm her for a day. He did not stop though. He ignored her and she couldn't bring herself to say "no," for the desperation in the touches he gave her made it clear to her that he needed her. She felt like if she allowed him sex then that would secretly make up for her having kissed Lucas, so she kept her mouth shut and let him at her.

One touch and it was over, it was always that way with Peyton. She felt electricity in her skin, hormones shutting down of her higher brain and the rise of her animal self. From there on in it was all passion, intense, intoxicating. It was her release, her escape, her drug... not that she was easy, she knew well enough to avoid letting a man lay his hands on her. Yet with chemistry, with real love, too many of her switches were flicked for a reverse gear to be possible. If she was smitten all she could do was go along for the ride and pray her instincts were right.

Afterward, while Colton napped, Peyton lay awake, gripping the sheets tight around her, thinking a million thoughts. She was shocked at herself: she couldn't believe she'd just slept with someone she'd just met, someone, who'd _hit_ her not 10 minutes prior. She knew morals were different for each individual, and that this, that was easy to some was just harder for her, and that the meaning behind sex was different for everyone. She knew she shouldn't, but she felt stupid and worthless as she stared up at the washed white ceiling fan, counting the rotations. On the other hand, she _loved_ him. The feelings she felt for Colton Glass were equal to only one other, who she'd rather forget all together. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart raced when she looked at Colton. She loved him with the sort of power and electricity you don't find every day. She loved him with a sort of desperation: He was there, she needed him, and he needed her. She figured they were meant for each other, met at the right place at the right time. He'd found her when she'd most needed someone, and it appeared that he needed her too.

She just couldn't stop thinking of the fact that he hadn't asked, hadn't made sure she was ready. She hadn't said "no" at all, but she also hadn't said "yes" either, and she was confused beyond belief. She didn't have a wide range of experience when it came to sex. Nathan and Jake were the only ones she'd slept with until just then, and both of them had made sure by asking at least the first time. She remembered how long she'd made the both of them wait to have that. So how was she supposed to feel having just done something she was so not ready for?

 _ **~ by PSawyerLove**_


	10. Chapter 10 The heart wants what it wants

**Jordana60** \- I'm glad your enjoying the ride! You are spot on about how Peyton is feeling and i love that you can't stop reading it! Thanks for the review!

* * *

What the hell had happened last night? Had he really just betrayed his girlfriend again, the girl he pledged to love, honor and obey?.

Or did he really love, the girl he had dreamed about marrying ever since he had first sat behind her in ninth grade. He was so confused. Peyton made him feel things that he had zero control over it was all consuming and he couldn't make it stop. He wished he could vomit and even that denied him.

The hurt owned him and he shouldn't allow himself to just purge the burning guilt away. But when he thought about his future with Brooke he didn't see one... it was just blank, yet when he'd fantasize on hours on ends about a future with Peyton it was clear as day. Marriage. Wife. Kids.

His love was a charging horses pulling in opposite directions. And he could no more abandon one than he could a child. Every one of them was important, every one of them part of his soul. But he knew who he loved now...he was sure of it. He loved Peyton...it had always been Peyton.

He hated that bastard Colton with everything he had, down to his long swift dirt brown hair like Brad Pitts and gunmetal grey eyes...he looked like something straight out of Quentin Tarantino's Sin City and Peyton was his Nancy. Jesus H. Christ the guy was a poser. Hell yes he was intimidated by him, and not in the fearful way either, more so in the territorial way. A part of him was jealous…jealous that he had Peyton and he didn't and he hated himself because he had no right to feel that way.

But there was no denying that he wanted Peyton, he wanted her bad.

So the ultimatum was do the safe thing or do the right thing. He knew one thing for sure though he couldn't get Peyton out of his head. That just made it hurt all the more. When he had first left her house His heartache had been like an insatiable fire burning all the oxygen in his body leaving him listless and empty. But now it was more like a thin layer of ice, cooling his insides, a gentle reminder of the pain that came before and a warning not to stoke that fire again. They say once bitten, twice shy, but he thinks to himself it's more like forever shy. Peyton had hurt him before and he couldn't see himself putting his heart out there again, he didn't think it could survive another inferno.

But he couldn't deny the inevitable, he was completely and utterly in love with her and he was willing to deal with whatever fall out happened once he told her how she felt. He had to end things with Brooke...he knew it was cold and he loved Brooke he did, just not like the way a boyfriend should love a girlfriend. Brooke's house stood mute in the summer air. His slender fingers pressed into the skin of his forearms, nails biting in the layer of fine dust, drawing beads of blood. His whole body shook, bones rattling in the constant fear of the future that loomed before him. Heart pounding so hard against his ribcage as his pulse pressed outward, jerking the veins within.

What loomed before he fear, was trailed behind made him sad and in no way could he stay rooted in the present when the time would just push ahead. He had to end this relationship because his heart wasn't in it. His heart was and had always been with someone else. With...her.

He sighed taking a heavy step up to Brooke's front porch and was reluctant to knock on the door. It didn't take long before he heard her footsteps coming and before he knew it he was looking into the dark doe eyes of his supposed sweetheart. 'Hey babe...what's up' she purred walking towards him and slowly placing her arms around his neck. She leaned up to kiss him but he turned his head not making any eye contact with him. 'Okay...what's up with you?' she rasped as he continued to make no eye contact with her. He cast his icy eyes down to the floor, he would look anywhere but at her right now. 'Luke why won't you look at me?' she croaked and he could already hear the hurt in her voice, which made this whole thing somewhat harder.

 **I don't know why she's with me**  
 **I only brought her trouble since the day she met me**  
 **If I was her, by now I would have left me**  
 **I would have walked away**  
 **But now I've broken away**  
 **Somehow instead she forgave me**

He cleared his throat before talking, 'Brooke this...this isn't working' he spoke quietly but he knew she had heard him. 'What do you mean?' he knew she knew what he meant and didn't bother dignifying her with another response.

 **She said a woman's got to do what she's got to do**  
 **Even if it means she denied herself the truth**  
 **Cause when you're in too deep you wake up when it's too late,**  
 **You've fallen in love in the worst way**  
 **And if you don't go now then you'll stay**  
 **Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe**  
 **Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me**

'LUCAS!' his cerulean eyes snapped to hers once she raised her voice, he should've known she wouldn't take this lightly but who would. 'I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE BROOKE!' he burst out exasperatedly shocking himself to the core.

And he knew he had meant every word, it wasn't her he wanted...it was Peyton. "Lucas!" she gasped, the betrayed and heartbroken expression on her face making him feel even more guilty, he stayed silent, staring at her, her wide eyes becoming glossy with tears. 'Why Lucas what did I do wrong?' she sobbed out, and he forced himself to look at the hurt he had put her through, but he hardly cared, if this was Peyton he was doing this to it would be a completely different story. 'It's not you...it's' she cut him off. 'Don't give me that...you and I both know this has everything to do with Peyton' he felt himself tense when her name was mentioned but he knew she was right. 'What is her and Colton being together finally opened your eyes, is that where you snuck off to earlier?' she queried and stopped at his bewildered expression.

 **So walk away**  
 **(walk away)**  
 **Walk away, oh**  
 **Save yourself from the heartache, oh**  
 **Go now before it's too late**  
 **So walk away**  
 **(walk away)**  
 **Walk away, oh**  
 **Save yourself from the heartache, oh**  
 **Go now before it's too late**  
 **But still she stays**

'Oh my god...it is...did you kiss her again' he couldn't believe how she was just guessing everything that was pretty much in a nutshell. 'I'm in love with her Brooke' he couldn't deny it anymore because it had been there all along, he had simply just pushed it down and pretended that it didn't exist but all those times when he'd see her in the corridor. Sitting at home in his bedroom fantasizing about her, dreaming about. When he would 'make love' to Brooke that wasn't what he wanted, he wanted Peyton. And when her eyes would meet his and he couldn't tear his eyes away, like she had imprinted on him or something and he was forever hers. He wasn't surprised at the hard vicious slap that came to his face next, and welcomed the stinging sensation that festered in his cheek, this was what he deserved for practically stringing Brooke along.

 **She's standing in the heart of darkness**  
 **Saying I know you got a soul even though you're heartless**  
 **How could any woman in their right mind be so blind,**  
 **To find something this safe**  
 **Instead of walking with me she should have walked away**

'Peyton is in love with Colton, Lucas not you. She. Doesn't. Love. You' she spat out spitefully her red eyes pouring with more tears for the impossible. Lucas stopped like he'd taken a bullet to the guts. Hearing that Peyton was in love with someone else from somebody else' mouth sucked. It sucked a lot. That in itself made him snap. There was no logic to the argument. The arguing came right through Brooke's neighborhood as loud as any TV show. Everyone had probably got all the details they never wanted to know, who, what and where.

 **But you've fallen in love in the worst way**  
 **And if you don't go now then you'll stay**  
 **Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe**  
 **Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me**

'I'm sorry Brooke but you need to accept that this is the end of us' he said finally and with that he took long strides off her property leaving her watching after he and shaking her head. He had to admit it felt good now that he was free. And he was free and he was reserved for the one person he had sworn himself to feels lost and confused, but happy and certain. Like a ball of tangled yarn. The parts that are untangled are available, useable; the rest is a mess, useless until it is untied, by the curly haired blond who held the key to his heart.

 **So walk away**  
 **(walk away)**  
 **Walk away, oh**  
 **Save yourself from the heartache, oh**  
 **Go now before it's too late**  
 **So walk away**  
 **(walk away)**  
 **Walk away, oh**  
 **Save yourself from the heartache, oh**  
 **Go now before it's too late**  
 **But still she stays**

His tactic for getting Peyton back had officially begun, and he would stop at nothing until he had her. Until he had the love of his life back and away from that psychotic creep.

 **(Yeah)**  
 **But still she stays, eh**  
 **I'm saying walk away**  
 **Yeah**  
 **I'm saying walk away**  
 **(Save yourself from the heartache, go now before it's too late)**  
 **But still she stays**  
 **Still she stays**  
 **Yeah, she stays**  
 **She stays**

And he was gonna stop at nothing until he did that.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review guys I really hope you like it and enjoyed it. Plus who thought PSawyerLove chapter before was amazing cos I did! Let us know what you think!

LeytonFan4Eva xx


	11. Chapter 11 Seven Minutes in Heaven

The alarm clock on the small night stand read 2:30am. Tremors ran down Peyton's spine and she felt physically ill as she climbed gingerly over the slumbering form of her boyfriend, taking one of the thin bedsheets with her. She padded shakily across the floor and tucked herself into the sill of the bay window out of view from the bed. She pressed her forehead against the cool glass and squeezed her eyes shut.

She had tried desperately to sleep, but had found it impossible lying next to him. She was immensely bothered by what had transpired over the past few days, more specifically that night. She was confusing herself, and running herself in circles trying to get a grasp on what she should be feeling, but she just didn't know. She had no idea how to handle anything anymore, especially her confused feelings, and she felt like her world was spiraling out of control and she couldn't find anything solid to cling to.

She mentally chastised herself for letting all this happen, for letting herself fall in love again, just to feel like maybe she'd made the wrong choice. Again. She felt so dirty and used. She was repulsed at herself for letting everything happen: for the vandalism and theft, for giving herself away when she knew she wasn't ready, and for being drawn into yet another toxic and damaging relationship that she couldn't bring herself to leave. Everything was going way too fast and she had to wonder if Colton was only interested in her for sex. After all, they hadn't been together nearly long enough for that to be a part of their relationship yet in her opinion, especially not at the tender age of sixteen.

She shivered, pulling the sheet as tight around her as she could and letting the tears fall. For a moment, she considered going round the room and collecting her clothes, but she just felt too numb to move, too worthless to be allowed to cover her shame. She gripped the sheet and let herself drift off from pure emotional exhaustion, leaning against the window as her breath fogged up the glass, making her feel isolated and separate from the outside world as if it no longer existed.

The fog seemed to grow as she drifted off until it began to consume her. She felt as though she were floating. She stretched her hand out in front of her face to find that she couldn't even see it, she saw shadows and random objects drift through the fog: a photo of her mother and her on the beach when she was three, a dove necklace her father had brought back from one of his trips, a road map, her car, a photo of her and her friends. The shadows started to grow larger and larger, morphing from shapeless blobs, to clear silhouettes of people she loved, and then into grotesque shapes that reminded her of the nightmares of her childhood.

She awoke with a jolt at the blaring sound of Colton's alarm clock and cried out at the sudden reality shock. She froze and listened to the shuffling sound of him kicking at the covers. There came a loud clatter as he knocked the alarm clock off the table, effectively silencing it.

"Peyton" came his gruff morning voice. "Peyton? Baby where are you?!" He seemed to become fully awake when he noticed she was no longer with him. "Peyton!"

"I'm right here." She peeped, still cowering in the window sill. "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you." She spoke timidly as he approached her, looming over her in all his chiseled naked glory.

"Don't scare me like that again. I thought you'd left me." He bent down and took hold of her bruised and painful jaw, guiding her lips to his. "I love you." He breathed as he pulled away, looking satisfied as though the kiss had requited her absence in the bed just minutes ago. He sat down beside her and peppered gentle kissed along her bruise and down her neck.

She felt nausea swell inside her at his kiss and touch, and she couldn't help but pull an uncomfortable grimace.

"Let's have an instant replay of last night." He purred in her ear, inching too close for comfort and nipping at her playfully. She hated that all that separated their naked bodies was her thin bed sheet.

"Can I go shower please?" She asked, leaning away squinting at Colton as though he were blinding or far too hard to look at.

"How come?" He breathed, following her lean and nuzzling back into her neck. "You smell like… _us._ "

"Exactly. I smell like sex. Please, can I get a shower? I feel gross." It came out more snippy than intended, and she hadn't meant to sound insulting, but she was feeling tainted, and part of her wanted him to know that. She half-expected another hard slap, but she was relieved when he only pulled away from her, as though he's been burned, looking offended.

He stood up and gestured for her to follow him and lead her to a grand master bathroom. She gazed in awe at the claw foot tub, the wet room shower, and the dark marble countertops that complimented the cream tile of the floor and walls. She felt almost overwhelmed by the extravagance of the whole room as she remembered her own tiny bathroom, which she could fit four of in this one.

Colton scared her right out of her thoughts with a sharp slap to her sheet-covered ass. "What the hell!?" She grumbled, whirling on him, the fire within her rearing and blazing in her eyes.

"Sorry! You're hot!" He chuckled in that infuriating, boyish, feigning-innocence tone that she hated in every male, throwing his hands up in surrender with a childish, mischievous grin.

She glared at him with coldness in her narrowing sylvan green eyes and clung to the bed sheet. "A little privacy please." She hissed.

His demeanor shifted to discomfort and frustration at her obvious mood, but he tried to ignore it and control himself. He didn't want to accidentally lose control and hit her again, he was sure she'd leave if he did. "Listen, I'm gonna get out of here for a while," he began with equal coolness, "I'm gonna get you a little something, so you'd better stick around." He sounded almost ominous with the last part, as though she would face consequences for leaving.

She nodded but didn't say a word as he finally turned to leave her in the bathroom to go dress. She followed him with her eyes, and noticed him leave the bathroom door open as he retreated into his bedroom.

She snarled with disgust and slammed the door, locking it as quick as she could. She could feel panic coming and she hated it and everything that caused it. She sat down on the cool bathroom floor with her back against the door and tucked her knees to her chest, folding her arms over them and resting her head on her arms as her breathing became heavy. She forced herself to hold her breath as she listened to Colton moving around the house, the nausea building inside her to the point where she almost couldn't hold it in any longer.

It seemed like forever, but when she finally heard the heavy front door slam and lock, she let herself breathe and rushed to the toilet, releasing the contents of her stomach. She let the tears cascade down her cheeks, but she barely noticed them as she pulled herself together so that she could disinfect herself.

She cursed aloud, slamming her hands down on the hard counter in frustration as she realized that she didn't have a toothbrush there, and she was forced to use mouthwash instead, and kept swishing the strong tasting substance around in her mouth until she could no longer handle it. She turned the shower on and stepped under the hot spray, setting it to almost boiling hot, almost too hot to bear. She desperately scrubbed every inch of her pale skin with the soap bar until her skin was bright red. Despite her efforts she just couldn't get rid of the feeling of contamination crawling all over her.

After about a half hour, Peyton finally gave up and switched off the water, dragging herself to the linen closet by the bathroom door and fishing out a fresh towel. Her mind was so full and overwhelmed that she was just shutting it down and blocking everything out, trying to keep her mind as blank as possible. She found a bulky looking, slate-gray stereo in the corner of Colton's room that she hadn't noticed before, which she tuned to her favorite classic rock station and tried to find something to wear. She was pulling on yesterday's Lynyrd Skynyrd t-shirt and a clean pair of Colton's sweatpants when she heard a loud banging from the front door.

"Peyton!"

She recognized the muffled voice and froze.

"Peyton, please! I know you're in there! I really need to talk to you."

Upon parting the curtains in the front window of Colton's bedroom, she was met first with a flash of spiky blond hair, then when she squinted her eyes to look closer she realized it was none other than Lucas Scott standing below on the front step, banging on the door. She watched him in awe and disbelief, unable to understand how he could be so persistent. He loved Brooke, didn't he? She just couldn't understand how his logic worked. She shook her head and made her way back to the stereo, cranking the volume all the way up until his knocking was drowned out. There was a spiral notebook and a pen on Colton's desk so she settled in for some therapeutic sketching, blocking yet another thing, Lucas, out of her mind. She tried not to worry about him: he couldn't stay there all day, and he'd leave eventually. She sorta did wonder what he had to say, but she convinced herself that it was just the same old bullshit.

The radio blared for its 'commercial free' time until the news came on. She tuned it out for the most part, just waiting for her music to come back on until she heard something that made her jump:

" _A black BMW was stolen from the local gas station in town yesterday. There are currently no suspects, but police are investigating and working toward catching the perpetrators. There were no witnesses, and security camera footage was found too fuzzy for identification uses, however it is believed that the two carjackers, one caucasian male with dark hair, and one caucasian female with either blonde or light brown hair, were between the ages of sixteen and twenty. If you have any information, please contact the Tree Hill Police Department."_

Her eyes welled with tears as she listened to the broadcast. How on earth had she gotten herself into this? Her pen clattered to the floor as yet more tears pooled in her eyes and spilled over, dripping onto the page before her. The ink swirled around, blurring the precise lines she'd perfected in the haphazard, yet crisp and intriguing design of her creation, and the colors within the black ink separated into blue, purple, and orange within the miniscule, brackish puddles. In some way through her emotional turmoil she was still able to appreciate the beauty of the unintentional effect on the art, and the irony of it all only made her cry harder.

The day drew on painfully slow without Colton's return, and it was about dinner time when she finally realized that she hadn't eaten all day. She cautiously made her way to the kitchen and rummaged around for something to at least hold her over. Nothing she found really appealed to her, and she ended up settling for some saltine crackers and some water. Sitting at the kitchen island, she wondered why he hadn't returned, and where he might be. He'd told her he would bring her something, but at this point she wasn't sure if he was returning at all. Maybe he'd been caught by the police?

Her fears were quelled when she heard the sound of a car pull into the drive. The tiniest bit of relief entered her conglomeration of emotions when she heard his voice, but disappeared again when she heard several other voices accompanying his. She cringed when the front door burst open, and the rowdy whoops and cheers of several teenage boys sounded from the livingroom.

"Damn boy, you moving up in the world!" one shouted in a heavy accent from somewhere in the western U.S. as he was met with the sight of Colton's cavernous foyer.

"Just wait 'til you see my girl. She's a babe. You boys ain't seen anything like her back in Idaho." came Colton's bragging tone. Her cheeks reddened and her heart fluttered: Regardless of what had happened yesterday, it helped to know he thought she was pretty. "Peyton! Where you at?" he called as the other boys howled their approval. She felt anxiety swell inside her as she thought of meeting his friends like this: no makeup, sweatpants, and messy hair. She'd surely be a disappointment.

"Say, you think she's down for this, man?" a third voice.

"Oh yeah, she does whatever I want. You got the stuff?" Colton responded.

"Yeah man. She'll have a good time. We all will." a fourth voice.

"Peyton!" he called again, and she could hear him getting closer.

"In the-" her voice cracked and she heard a few chuckles. "In the kitchen, Babe." she forced her voice to sound as brave as she could, and she lifted her chin and painted a smile of confidence on her lips as the group all appeared in the entryway.

She felt four pairs of eyes raking over her and sizing her up, trying to find her faults and weaknesses. Her eyes darted between each boy: none of them were outlandishly attractive, but they were decent looking and mostly average. None of them even began to compare to Colton's physical beauty. Her stomach churned uneasily as she took in the hungry gazes of the boys and thought of what she'd overheard, wondering what Colton was going to make her do, how far he would push her tonight, and when she might just break.

"Hey baby." Colton sauntered around the kitchen island and wrapped his arms around her waist, the unmistakeable smell of alcohol on his breath. He went to kiss her and she pulled away. A murderous look passed over his features and he lowered his voice so only she could hear: "Don't." The anger behind that one word scared her into compliance and she let him kiss her. "You're going to listen tonight, got it? We want to impress them."

She nodded nervously, turning toward the group. "Babe, are you going to introduce me?" She spoke up as though nothing was wrong.

"Oh yeah, Peyton, this is Billy, Pete, and Randy. They're my friends from back in Idaho."

"Hi." She addressed with a feigned smile.

"And boys this is my girl, Peyton." Colton tightened his arm around her waist almost painfully and smiled proudly at his friends. "Peyt, we're gonna show you how we used to have fun back in the potato state." He shook her, his alcohol consumption becoming more apparent.

Colton led the group up to his bedroom and opened the windows, passing out cigarettes to everyone. He turned on the stereo full volume to some obnoxious music Peyton had never heard, and pulled his bedside table to the middle of the room.

She watched from where she'd settled on the end of the bed as his friends moved around taking their own places. A tall, linebacker-looking boy, Randy, sat at the desk chair, pulling it toward the little table; a skinny, baby faced boy with tousled brown hair, Billy, sat on the floor beside the bed, facing the table; and the lanky, gaunt-looking Pete loomed by the window, observing the scene.

They all passed around a lighter and lit their cigarettes as the watched Colton move clumsily around his room, gathering seemingly random items, but soon Peyton realized what was happening. He laid a small, square mirror on the table and started to roll up a dollar. He ordered Pete foreword, who produced a small bag filled with white powder out of his coat pocket, and handed it to Colton. Peyton took a long drag off her cigarette as her nerves started to get the best of her. If she knew one thing, it was that she absolutely did _not_ want to do this.

"Alright!" Randy barked in a surprisingly chipper but deep voice, she identified him as the first one who had spoken in the foyer, "Peyton how about you first? Honorary first time!"

"Uh, I don't-" she began, but was cut off.

"Let me just have a word with her, Randy." Colton spoke smoothly as he took her cigarette and extinguished it in the ashtray he'd set out on the desk and swiftly grabbed Peyton's arm and hoisted her up toward the door. He still had the bag with him as he dragged her into the hallway. "What did I tell you?!" He snarled, getting in her face.

"Colton, I-" she cowered in fear. She didn't want to be hit again.

"You're gonna go in there, you're going to do it, and you'll love it." He spat as tears welled in her eyes. He seemed to notice, for his expression softened and he immediately looked regretful. "I'm sorry, Babe. Look, you'll like it, I promise. It's really fun and harmless, really. I've done it loads of times and I'm fine, okay? Don't you love me?" His stormy eyes begged for her to comply and she just couldn't resist him. She _did_ love him. Too much, if she was being honest, and she didn't want him to leave her or hit her again.

Fear and a sense of dread consumed her as she nodded in agreement, but that was all he needed to pull her right back into that room. Inside, he showed her how to make a line, pushing a small amount around with his debit card and making a solitary line for her. After all, he did have to make it last for all of them, and the rest had built up tolerance and needed more to get high.

"We'll start out slow." He guided, handing her the rolled up dollar and instructing her to hold one side of her nose shut while she used the other. "Just sniff it up like you're sniffing up some cold medicine mist." He said in a calming tone, resting a soothing hand on her back. "You're alright, I'm right here."

She took a deep, shaky breath and did as she was told. The unpleasant, rough, and almost painful powder flew up her nose, and she choked slightly before forcing herself to regain composure. She winced and squeezed her eyes shut, crinkling her nose up when she was finished. It hurt. A lot.

Initially, she felt insane regret, but as she watched Colton do a line and pass the supplies around she started feeling a hell of a lot better. As the rest of the boys started talking to her and chatted animatedly, she could actually feel her anxieties and nerves melting away. She felt like she'd achieved something great, like she'd just won a marathon or aced the hardest test in the world. She was on top of the world. All her previous reservations seemed to melt away as the euphoria took over, her heart rate increasing with it. All her inhibitions were gone, and soon she found herself crashing her lips to Colton's with more passion than she'd ever felt before, and in front of everyone too. The boys chanted and whooped as they watched the couple be all over each other. She had never felt better, and she had to admit, she kinda liked it.

* * *

 _ **Note: Peyton's dream and the names of Colton's Friends are all allusions to the novel**_ _ **One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest**_ _ **by Ken Kesey. I highly recommend it if you haven't read it already! Thanks for reading and please review!**_

 _ **~ PSawyerLove**_

 _ **NOTE FROM LEYTONFAN4EVA: I hope you guys liked the chapter because I certainly enjoyed reading it. PSawyerLove is doing such a great job!**_


	12. Chapter 12 The Long Kiss Goodnight

**No Fate 1990** \- Thank you for the compliment it means a lot to us both. I hope you read this chapter and enjoy would love to know what you think of it. Thanks for the review.

 **RoseK124** \- Thank you for the review, i'm glad your enjoying the story, here is an update I would love to know what you think of this chapter!

 **Jordana60** \- I'm glad you recognised the movie as well as the book and I'm sure PSawyerLove is glad also. Thanks for the review! Also I love that you can connect to this fic.

 **Guest** \- Thanks for the review, Yeah Colton is only gonna get worse, thought I would give you a little spoiler!

 **Leyte** \- Thank you for the compliment and feedback. You'll have to keep reading to find out how his gonna bring her back and stuff. Thanks!

 **DiDevil -** I love the in depths understanding that you have with this story and connection. Thank you for you amazing review!

* * *

Colton's house hadn't been hard to find, he had simply had Nathan follow them and then report back to him. And his younger brother had been more than happy to do the job seemingly that he didn't trust Satan's spawn either.

He banged on the wooden front door harder than before, his frustration building to the point that he thought he might explode - he took a deep breath to keep himself in check as he heard the steady guitar rhythm of Guns N Roses Sweet Child O' Mine start to roar from the house. He hit the door with frustration ignoring the searing pain that festered in his knuckles from the fall out.

He wanted to break the door down and drag crazy bitch Peyton out of the house and lock her away in his room until she let him get his feelings for her off his chest, and warn her about the psycho she called a boyfriend.

God knows what Colton had done to her already. She had to let him save her, but he knew deep down that this was what he deserved.

And maybe his suspicions about Colton were all in his head spiraled from his now accepted jealousy. He stood there for a good hour sitting outside the door when he finally decided to give up, he'd try again tomorrow.

The way she had just pushed him away like he had physically burned her, the spiteful words she had uttered to him…the threats she had made. He would rather she had taken a knife to his skin than speak those words so cold. She had spoken to him as if he were a stranger when a couple months ago prior they had been as close as it is possible for two people to be.

Why? Why had she striked out as if he had crossed some invisible line in the sand. To look into his eyes and say what she knew would hurt the most, and by her knowing him as well as she did that wasn't hard to come by. Doesn't she know what she's doing? Can't she stop? The questions ran around his head like a never ending Ferris wheel, taken him on a ride that he would rather not be on.

he sighed standing to his feet and dusting off his faded denim jeans before walking off to his 1967 mustang kicking away the stones in his path, his messy dirt blond hair whipped slightly to the beat of the wind, and he welcomed the air on his face rather than be bothered by it. He couldn't get her out of his head, that kiss had awakened something inside of him and he was sure that she felt it too. Or was that just all in his head as well?

He needed her to know how sorry he was, for everything he had put her through...the constant confusion, the mixed signals and that stupid godforsaken love triangle.

When she had rejected him In that moment of loss his world collapsed, where there had been even an incline of light became shadows, the pain coming and settling like a wave on frigid sand. Though his mind called out for hers the connection was gone... she was gone... and he knew that on some level he had lost her...but he couldn't bring himself to believe that it was the end for them. No way.

He had tried to hide his feelings by dating Brooke. He wanted to protect himself from getting hurt again, and once he had almost opened his heart to her again, he got spurned.

The saying if you play with fire you get your fingers burned was most definitely true, and now he was sure of it. In his act of selfishness he had hidden the truth and depths of his feelings from her. Scared that their undeniable love for each other would be to much for the both of them at such the young age of sweet sixteen. But there's only so long you can hide your feelings. While on some level he had fallen for Brooke, he had pushed her farther and farther away from him and she had fallen into the arms of the devil and he couldn't get her back.

He wants to scream at her to look into his eyes, his soul and tell him if his lying about his insatiable love for her because the evidence of it is right there. In his eyes. Can't she see it? Can't she see how she makes him feel? Apart of him want it out of him, so that he will stop feeling the constant heartache of the sting of her rejection. He wants to rip the love out of his heart and soul. But it clings to him. Holding on so tight... so tight that he can't breathe.

And it is then that it occurs to him that this must be what she had felt like watching him with Brooke as he watches her with that piss ant Colton. And he knows that he would sacrifice everything to be with her again body and soul, he would give up everything for her. He can. And he will... and he'll keep doing it until he gets it right. He will find a way to heal her and bring her back. He loves her. He can heal her, break down her walls. Make her the way she used to be. He won't give up on her. Never. He can see hope.

He flung the door of his cherry red mustang open clambering in, with a exasperated breath before pulling out of the drive way and gunning it off. The sun was frying his brain, Why was it so hot here? Where was here? he glanced around him taking in the street and it's flashy houses but it was more like a tempting playground of hell. Almost Forgotten. Some forgotten corner of the world.

Like God had forgot this place and gave it to Satan. A hiding place. A place to hide from everyone he's harmed... Including him. Kinda like Colton. And he was here to put an end to it. Stop the devil aka Colton Glass in his tracks and hurt him like he had him by taking away the one precious thing he loved more than his own life, Peyton.

Hunting Satan... That's what it felt like. Hunting the devil himself. Payback for everything he'd done to him. As he drove he couldn't help but think, was there a god? could he save Peyton from this, he had always believed in god...if there was hell that had to be a heaven. He had always remembered the first time he saw Peyton...God had sent him an angel... his own beautiful angel... Who sure was a bitch the first time he spoke to her but then as time went on she grew to smile upon him and bring him light. Bring him salvation, she had saved him as much as he had saved her. He wanted his angel back...hurting an angel... Is there any worse evil? Luring her from heaven and then destroying her. Please mend her wings... Take her broken wings and let her fly again.

But she would always return, broken... Return to his side to comfort the one who tortured her... Tormented her...the worst one of them all. Could she find him now? Could she find him in hell? Her wings burning... Fighting demons to reach him. Does she hate herself enough to do that for him?

He always thought he was the hero... Helping those in need... But it was just a lie he told himself ... So many lies... Give people something to believe in, give her something to believe in and now he had driven her away.

He'd lost his angel as well as his heart. He needed her as much as she needed him, they needed each other even if she didn't it at the moment. He felt tears prick his eyes but blinked them away swallowing the large lump forming in his throat. God he had fucked up, he drove until he was finally back in the the neighborhood across Molina Bridge until he stopped outside the river court. From where he was sat he could already see his brother Nathan shooting hoops as Haley sat no doubt writing songs in her journal.

He exhaled heavily before stepping out of the car with a heavy heart as well as a shattered soul, 'Luke hey' Haley seemed to be the first one to see him, since Nathan had been to in the zone to notice.

She made her way up to him tucking her auburn hair behind her ears before giving him a comforting embrace, 'Hey man' Nate said slapping his shoulder as he gave him a watery smile that he returned.

There was a long pause of awkwardness none of them knowing where to put their eyes, and then finally Haley broke it.

'We heard about you and Brooke...i'm sorry Luke' he shrugged indifferently, he just didn't care all he cared about was Peyton. 'I couldn't fight it anymore' he said stonily as Haley shot him a confused look and Nathan gave him the _'I wouldn't'_ look.

'What do you mean...you worked so hard to get Brooke back Luke and now your just giving up I don't understand' he almost rolled his eyes, just almost. 'It's Peyton okay Hales...i'm...i'm in love with her' he watched as Haley's brow furrowed and a Cheshire grin he hadn't expected split her lips. 'Well it was about goddamn time you finally admitted it to yourself' she said with cheer, now he was confused he thought she would be annoyed.

'Wait your not upset?' Lucas queried with bafflement. 'No of course not you've been whipped on her since like forever' he let out a chuckle at that, as he looked to Nathan who's jaw was set stubbornly. 'Jesus Lucas why couldn't you just admit it sooner, now she's married to someone she barely knows what the hell man' Nathan spat bitterly, 'Nate look...' he begun but Nathan cut him with a much deserved sucker punch to the jaw and he felt his lips split instantly, he was about to retaliate when Haley got between them. 'Stop' she spoke pushing Nathan back slightly and he calmed a little.

'Look I'm sorry Luke but whatever happens to her is on you...if you hadn't of pushed her away in the first place she wouldn't be married to Colton she would be with you' this was enough to make Lucas snap.

'Well you hardly treated Peyton right when you were with her' he spat venomously as Nathan tried to go for him again but yet again was stopped by Haley. 'You guys are taking this out on the wrong person...Luke you messed up big time okay and there might not be any going back for you and Peyton. You have to let her go like she let you go...' he shook his head not wanting to hear it. 'No Hales it can't be okay...this...this is Peyton. It can't be the end' He watched Haley's determined features soften slightly, 'I know...your hurting Luke but you need to-' he yelled again. 'I WANT HER BACK HALES!' he screamed, she nodded mutely casting her eyes down to the floor and then his attention diverted back to his formerly pumped up raven haired younger brother who was visibly calming.

'Then what are you gonna do about it?' he asked as both sets of icy blue eyes bore into eachothers with fire.

'I'm gonna get her away from Colton' he spoke, he had made up his mind. He was gonna get Peyton as far away from Colton Glass as was humanly possible, even if it killed him. The question was how does one even begin to separate Bonnie and Clyde?

* * *

A/N: Chapter 12 hope ya'll enjoyed, shows Lucas' guilt. Please leave reviews! and tell me and PSawerLove what ya'll think!

LeytonFan4Eva xx


	13. Chapter 13 Cherry Suicide

Thank you to:

 **RoseK124** \- Yeah it was about time Lucas got his head out of his ass and i'm glad your enjoying our story so far!

 **0o-ThisIsMe-o0** \- I'm glad that you love the idea, and thank you for your amazing analysis. Thank you!

 **jordana60** \- I'm so glad that you find it better that I have decided to take this route. Thanks for another amazing review!

 **Guest** \- I hope you enjoy this story thanks.

 **Guest** \- Thanks for the review!

 **TPassions** \- What a compliment haha Thanks the review!

 **Chilarie07** \- Thank you for your review, the story will progress as each chapter goes by and there will be leyton very soon!

* * *

The high was an all-new experience that gave Peyton an all new confidence she'd never felt before. Never before had she felt so alive and she never ever wanted it to end. She rolled her body against Colton's, egged on by the hoops and hollers of the other boys in the room as she nearly undressed him right then and there. Sensual touches between the two were getting steadily more passionate, more than she'd ever done with an audience before. The intense heat between the two was brand new to the both of them and before five minutes ago, Peyton didn't know that this kind of euphoria even existed. She ignored her racing heart as she pushed Colton further, her hands all over him.

Colton's hands, which had previously been all over her suddenly caught her wrists, causing her to jump and whine in confusion. "Baaabyyyy!" She whined, tugging at his arms and attempting to get close to him again. "Stop it!" She just wanted to devour him, show him how alive she felt.

"Settle down Peyton!" Colton laughed, a smile breaking over his face at the apparent desperation in his beautiful girl's eyes. The other boys in the room groaned with disappointment, having been hoping to get a glimpse of some action. "Come on let's go do something." Colton shouted, addressing everyone.

"What the hell is there to do here?" Pete grumbled as he paced the small room.

"We'll build a bonfire. I got some stuff in the garage to burn." Colton lept to his feet and hoisted Peyton along with him, leading the group down the stairs and out the back door.

The backyard was a wide open clearing with trees and bushes surrounding it on all sides, hiding it away from the rest of the neighborhood. There was a massive fire pit in the center with several white stone benches encircling it. It was the perfect party spot for the group so Colton started the fire with a couple of logs, pieces of newspaper, and matches, and soon it was roaring to life, growing with each passing moment. He sat Peyton down on the bench and instructed her to stay put while he went to get the stuff to burn, and sent Billy back for the drugs and Pete back in for the alcohol.

Peyton was left alone with the one remaining boy, Randy. He was enormous and normally would be intimidating, but in her bubbly, over-confident state she could help but initiate conversation.

"What's your name? who are you? I like your muscles." She blabbed, scootching along the bench to get closer. "I really really like this! Do you do it a lot?"

"Chill, girl!" Randy chuckled. He was an old pro and very used to the high, and this novice's reaction was amusing to him. "I'm Randy, and yeah I do it all the time. It's great, isn't it?" He moved closer to her, his warm chocolate eyes boring into hers.

"Mhmm! I've never felt so- so good!" She felt butterflies in her stomach and giggled like a preschooler, covering her mouth as she averted her wide gaze, trying to contain her excitement.

All of a sudden, Randy's full lips were on hers and before she could even register what was happening she was responding with almost as much passion as she'd had with Colton only minutes prior. She moaned as his hand weaved into her hair and he hovered over her, nearly holding her captive, but just as suddenly as it began, Randy broke away from her and resumed his position on the bench like nothing had happened, leaving her dazed and confused until she noticed Colton coming out of the garage. It didn't seem like he'd noticed the little encounter as he nonchalantly approached the fire pit with a recycling bin full of cardboard and newspaper to burn. There was only the slightest trace of guilt, but it was overpowered almost immediately by the coke-induced euphoric feeling. Billy and Pete arrived seconds later with their respective supplies, spreading them out on an empty bench as they chatted excitedly about their favorite drinks. She let a slight smile grace her features barely noticing how unsteady she felt, but she definitely noticed the uncomfortable pain festering in her chest.

With no warning, Pete hurled a bottle of beer at Peyton. Normally, she would've missed it terribly, but her in her hyperactive state she caught it easily, popped the cap off on the edge of the bench, and took a long swig in one swift movement as the others roared with excitement at her apparent coolness. She was on top of the world.

The little party of five raged on for a while, having a blast tossing balls of newspaper into the ever growing bonfire and watching them catch fire as they fell through the vibrant flame. They joked and told elaborated stories of basketball games, late night parties, and anything else that came to mind. Peyton hadn't had this much fun since she had first started dating Nathan, and she hadn't ever felt this amazing.

Peyton was on her third beer and Colton was bringing another bin of flammables out when she decided she would ask for another line. Her high was slowly tapering off and all the others had already had more, but she was too unsure of everything to do it by herself.

"Colt. Hey." She caught him by the arm as he ran past her, romping around with the other guys.

"Hey!"

"What! Peyt!"

"I want another line."

"Go get it yourself. You know where it is." He went to run off again, but she kept her hold.

"Come with me? I just wanna make sure I'm doing it right." The anxiety in her eyes was convincing enough.

"Babe, you can't really do it wrong." He rolled his eyes as he followed her to the bench and crouched beside her in the firelight.

She poured a tiny bit of the scarce remaining supply onto the bench and scraped it into a line. She glanced up at Colton to be sure of herself.

"Oh come on just finish it off. Might as well." He dumped the rest of the bag onto her line and separated it into two lines so that it would be easier for her. "Go on. It's fine."

She nodded and did both lines like a pro, ignoring the uncomfortable stinging in her nose and throat. Colton left her there with a single kiss on the top of her head when she was finished, and she took a few deep breaths to steady herself and stood up, already feeling the euphoria's return. But she wasn't prepared for what happened next, her stomach seemed to be lurching, contracting violently and she knew what was about to happen. But not wanting to be embarrassed she staggered to a nearby corner out of sight, it was then the tingling almost burning feeling ripped out of her throat and before she knew it she was vomiting. Once done, she shakily wiped her mouth, and walked slowly back to where all the commotion could be heard...like nothing had ever happened.

Desperate for a distraction her bleary eyes looked to the fire that was starting to die down, and the hyper boys goofing off in the yard didn't care nor notice that it was shrinking. She shook the feeling that was slowly growing over her away and propelled herself forward with an all new agility. "Hey guys!" Peyton yelled, scampering into the middle of their wrestling game. "Guys the fire!"

"Get outta here!" Billy shouted.

"Yeah no one wants to hit a girl!" Pete agreed, giving her a light shove back toward the fire. "Go fix it yourself!"

She shook her head and skipped back off toward the bin of recycling, not bothered one bit by their rebuff. She busied herself with the laborious but entertaining task of stocking the fire, watching in awe as it grew and grew. She made a game out of it by seeing how far back she could stand throwing the paper balls into the flame. She giggled and cheered like an excited little kid as she made almost every shot.

As she came to the bottom of the bin, she found the spray paint can her and Colton had used at Brooke's, and she cackled like a maniac at the memory. Now, with her new found confidence she felt amazing about the illegal and low decision to trash her once-best friend's yard, no trace of guilt remained.

"Burn, baby, burn!" She sang loudly as she skipped back a foot farther than her last throw, a huge goofy grin lighting her features. "Burn, baby, burn!" Without even thinking of what would happen she wound back her arm and hurled the can at the fire, feeling proud as it entered the flame.

"Wait, no!" Came Randy's deep voice, and octave higher with fear.

"SHIT GET DOWN!" Came Pete's.

She felt a wave of confusion as Colton came bolting across the yard and his strong arms wrapped around her waist and slammed them both together into the ground. She let out a grunt as she hit her head on the grass, a vision of stars instantly splaying across her sight. The painfully loud pop and the fire bursting out in all directions like a hellish sprinkler explained it all for her seconds later, and she immediately realized her mistake.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Colton roared as he sat up, helping her up with him after finally being clear of falling fire.

"How fucking stupid can you be?! What were you thinking?! You could've got us all killed!"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No you can't fucking throw _aerosol cans_ in fucking _fire!_ Damn it Peyton, you're the biggest idiot I've ever met!"

Her heart raced and tears sprung to her eyes. His words tearing her down right now stung worse than the physical blow from the other night. "I forgot!" She begged, wrapping her arms around herself with sudden insecurity and anxiety.

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh sure, like you _forgot_ you were with me when you kissed Randy? Yeah I saw that Peyton. I didn't want to make a scene so I ignored it but I fucking saw it. You're as much of a worthless slut as you are fucking stupid."

She cringed away from him, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. "Colton it meant nothing. He kissed me!" She squinted up at him, trying to blink away the tears as her heart rate sped impossibly faster.

"You liked it and you know it. Worthless whore." He was seething with rage as he stepped closer to her and she cowered away nearly falling into the bushes.

"Stop acting like the victim you little bitch. You're nothing but an embarrassment!"

He grabbed her wrist and yanked her out from the cover of the foliage and back to where he could keep grilling her, but he paused when he realized how ghostly white she looked and her skin felt like she was on fire. She took in his shaken expression, those beautiful storm clouds for eyes she loved so much wide with panic. "Babe, you're burning up." He reached to lay his palm on her forehead but she shook him off and stumbled toward the back door, wanting nothing more than to avoid him and go lay down. The fever was burning her up, body and spirit. Her skin radiating the heat from her blood. Her usual soft porcelain skin was glowing in the worst way. Nausea swelled up in her stomach as the dizziness intensified, and she clutched her stomach with one hand and covered her mouth with the other.

Light flashed and darkened at the edges of her vision like a head rush, but she knew that wasn't what this was.

He caught her and spun her back around, "Stop, hold on babe." He took her wrist in his fingers again to feel her pulse. "I think you need to sit down, come here." He went to slide his arm around her, but the whole party watched in horror as her eyes rolled back in her head, her slender form when limp, and she sunk to the ground. At first she was still, lying lifeless on the cool grass.

"We gotta call 911, man." Randy spoke up, approaching Colton and placing his hand on his shoulder as he knelt beside her still form. "She probably O.D.'d"

"She's fine, don't touch me!" Colton threw Randy hand off his shoulder and rounded on him, fury displayed on his features, morphing him into some grotesque horror. "You don't get to tell me what to do. You betrayed me!" In his drug-induced state, Colton curled his fist and swung at the linebacker-sized man, but was caught and immediately put in a headlock.

"Don't fuck with me, bro." Randy grumbled in Colton's ear before releasing him with a rough shove back toward Peyton. "Take care of your girl!"

"She'll be fine. We'll just take her in and cool her off. If we call 911 we'll all be put in the slammer. You want that to happen? She'll be fine." The fear in his voice was evident even as he lifted her into his arms and started toward the door. "She just wasn't ready for that last line. She'll be fine" he spoke more to himself than the others, his deep voice trembling slightly. "Colton she's turning blue man' Pete's voice piped and he felt an all new impossible sense of horror and fear well inside of him.

Colton brought her inside and laid her on the soft living room couch as everyone followed and gathered around. He barked orders at the other boys to get ice packs and water and anything else they might need to help her. He kept repeating "she's fine, she's fine" as he paced the living room, trying to formulate a plan of action. Everything seemed like a dead end: he knew she needed help, but he also knew that if they were caught under the influence there would be consequences. He briefly forgot to keep an eye on the unconscious girl as he was lost in thought, despair filling him to the brim as he tried to figure out what the outcome would be.

"Colt- look!" The panicked voice of Pete rose above the chatter of the others, spiking fear through the room. Everyone else was frozen in shock, unsure of what to do, but Colton was at her side in a panic. Blinking back the tears that had begun stinging his eyes and desperately trying to keep his emotions in check.

She had pitched over the edge of the couch and was violently convulsing on the floor. In that moment, all other cares flew out the window and he made a decision.

"Someone call 911!" Colton roared over his shoulder as he rolled Peyton onto her side to keep her from choking on her own vomit. "No Peyton, you can't do this to me! You're not doing this!" As he held down the girl he loved so much in a desperate attempt to help her, Colton knew that this was not good, and was more than what he could handle.

She had overdosed.

 _ **Thanks for reading and please review! I had trouble viewing the reviews of the last few chapters (probably because I was looking on mobile), but they finally loaded today and I appreciate hearing what y'all think of our story! Thank you so much for all the kind, supportive words! I'm so glad to see that people enjoy this!**_

 _ **~PSawyerLove**_

 ** _LEYTONFAN4EVA: Please read and review. I think PSawyerLove did an amazing job on this chapter! just like always!_**


	14. Chapter 14 Give em' Hell Kid

**Leyte** \- Here is an update I hope this chapter is up to your standards! Thanks.

 **JuJuB7** \- Thanks so much!

 **Guest** \- I hope your as excited to read this chapter as much as you were about the last one, thank you for taking the time to review!

 **jordana60** \- This is the chapter Lucas steps in, I hope you enjoy it and thank you for that lovely compliment you made I'm sure PSawyerLove will appreciate it and be grateful for your review also!

 **TPassions** \- Thanks for the very passionate review haha. I hope you enjoy.

 **Kb** \- Yep it really doesn't look good for her does it haha. Thanks.

 **RoseK124** \- Maybe, maybe not you'll just have to keep reading to find out haha. Thanks so much for the review we both really appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 14 Give em' Hell kid

'Yeah but how do you plan on getting her back…their inseparable Luke…' he let out an exasperate breath.

His eyes sparkled like storm clouds right before lightning hit. Clouds of grey and blue threatened floods and fury while pupils dilated in passion, He cared far too much. 'I ain't doing this with you Nate. This is Peyton…I'll find a way to get through to her. I always do. What do you think I like to know that I have hurt her like this?' the night was beginning to close in, the sky an electric fiery red signaling evening.

'I never said that' Nathan cut him off, his hand trailing through his hair exasperatedly. 'I just don't want you losing sight of the fact that you've…' he trailed of at Lucas' deathly glower.

He grits his teeth together in anger because Nathan has him second guessing everything, has him thinking like this and condemning himself when logically he knows it is all his fault. And that was what was hard.

He watched as Nate's mouth opened no doubt ready to make another retort, that would piss him off when his phone begun to beep in the back pocket of his jeans.

He blindly retrieved his phone from his pocket and checked the caller ID to see it read...

Mom.

With a sigh he flipped it open, letting out an audible breath when he heard the familiar voice of his mother flood through the receiver. 'Mom?' he spoke without really thinking, he really didn't have the time for this right now.

'Luke Keith's had an accident, but don't worry it's not serious we just need to go pick him up from the hospital' he felt the spike of fear he had felt at her earlier words, subside a little. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath until he exhaled sharply. Chewing on his lower lip, he pondered on whether or not she actually needed him to be there with her or not.

'Why do I have to come?' he challenged, he scraped his fingers through his hair in frustration.

'Because Lucas I can't get my car started. And I'm your mother so you have to do what I say' he muttered an okay before snapping his phone shut with undeniable annoyance. 'Who was that?' Haley queried her eyebrows furrowed with question, 'It was my mom she wants me to drive her to the hospital…don't worry it's nothing serious Keith just had a minor accident probably at work' he spoke mimicking his mother's words from a mere few seconds. 'O…Okay do you want us to come with you? his eyes snapped to the cold stare of his brother and he felt that same feeling of anger well deep inside of him. And he knew there was no way to quench his rage so he had to decline.

'I'll be fine' was all he said, and with that he took off to his mustang fast paced and practically feeling Nathan's hateful glare boring into his back.

He got in slamming the door so hard the car shook with the impact, then pulled away from the River Court.

He drove until he could see his sable haired mom sitting outside of her café on the wooden bench and her grey eyes lit up when she saw him. 'Hey honey thanks for picking me up' he bobbed his head mutely as she slammed the passenger door shut, then proceeded to put her seat belt on. He waited patiently until she was fully strapped in then took off down the long open road. He was lucky that the traffic was fairly clear, he knew it would be rush hour when they were to return home.

'So how's Brooke?' he was getting sick of hearing that question. 'I don't know mom' he spoke dismissively his formerly determined façade turning hard. 'What did you two have an argument again?' he did the same thing again keeping it short and sweet. Before he got back to the topic of the all too painful subject that was Peyton.

'Something like that' he kept his eyes ahead of him at all times desperate to find a distraction. 'What about Peyton have you seen her lately, you know recently I've seen her hanging around with this tall dark haired young man is it her new boyfriend? If it is she deserves it…she's such a sweet girl it would've been a shame if somebody hadn't realized it sooner' what was with the interrogation, he felt like he was being questioned by the police or something. Normally he didn't have a problem talking to his mom about what was going on in his life, but Peyton, she was a different story.

Talking about her only made him feel sick, and to be honest he really didn't know what was going on. She was a mess as for all he could see. She had already dug herself into a hole when he first met her, and she only seemed to be digging herself deeper. Lucas wanted to help her but she wouldn't let him. The more he thought about his "relationship" with Peyton, the more determined he felt. He was not gonna give up on her, she needed him.

He wanted to scream at his mom that, that he didn't want to talk about it. That it hurt too much. But he remained the same…stoic and clutching the wheel tightly. So tightly it begun to hurt.

He was inhaling sharp breaths and it was staccatos at the mention of Peyton. The guilt screamed through him louder than a siren, paralyzing him to his place. He felt as though his was on autopilot almost like he was having some sort of OBE. An epiphany if you will.

'Luke you can stop now' he hadn't realized how far he had driven until he was parking up right outside of Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. It wasn't much just a big white building that couldn't really be mistaken for anything else. It had hydrangeas planted at the front along with other colorful flowers. Before he knew it they were up and out of the car and walking down the entrance path.

Once inside he felt a sense of nostalgia. The inside reminded him of being in an episode of an 80s drama television series. The hospital corridor was stuffy and the air had an undertone of bleach. The walls were magnolia and were scraped in places from where he was sure that hundreds of trolleys had bumped into them. The pictures on the walls were cheap benign prints of uplifting scenes and above the double doors were large blue plastic signs with the areas of the hospital that lie ahead. God he hated this place.

He followed his mom to the front desk, and leant his elbows on it. 'Keith Scott' he heard his mom say as he busied himself by fiddling with one of the olive plants. 'Room 15 second right' the middle aged blond woman said. She was funny looking with glasses that sat right at the end of her nose and her lips in a thin line of resolution. 'Thank you' Karen spoke and Lucas yet again followed behind her like a sheep until they made it all the way to Keith's room.

He hadn't realized that he had been mentally preparing himself for the worst. It was just out instinct. Something he couldn't help doing. He's cold, despite the warm summer night outside. He didn't know what had governed this feeling deep inside of him, but it had suddenly been of vital importance.

Once his mom had pushed the door open, he let the breath he was holding out. Thankful to see his uncle sitting up on the bed having his hand wrapped in bandages. 'Oh my god…Keith what the hell happened?' Karen piped up walking into the room and giving him a firm kiss on the forehead. 'I got my hand caught in the machine at work' was his Keith's lame reply.

The whole time Lucas stood in the doorway with a warm light hearted smile, spread across his features. The relief he had just felt was indisputable. He finally allowed himself to speak and it was quiet and pensive. 'I'm glad you're alright uncle Keith' he said genuinely as his uncle gave him a smug grin that matched his.

'Can't get rid of me that easily' Keith drawled waving his bandaged had, making Lucas let out a breathy laugh. 'I'm gonna go buy myself a coffee' he uttered making an excuse so he could get the hell, he was planning on going for a long walk to clear his head. And maybe even clear his conscience.

He watched as his mom nodded her approval then disappeared out of the doorway. The hospital had a serene vibe to it. It seemed almost at peace. But it was doing his head in. He was tired and frustrated and it was making him irritable over the slightest things. He couldn't get Peyton out of his head, the knowledge of the fact that he had lost the skinny curly blond, truth be told, is sending his anxiety soaring high and it's a painful reminder. Because he knows that it's all on him. She had been his rock when he wanted Brooke back and a friend to lean on. A friend that understood but he knew that the bottom line was he could never just be friends with her. Because it was always gonna be there him and her.

He looked at himself in the mirror, his pain seemingly transparent as his mind opened to his hidden thoughts. Everything seemed to flash before his eyes. The look in Peyton's eye when she had threatened to kill him and the anger and betrayal and guilt it had bestowed upon him. The torment he could feel himself going through as he dealt with the loss. Everything he did hurt her but it was now it occurred to him that it hurt him too. Even when he tried to avoid it, fate always found him.

She was there when Haley and Nathan couldn't be. Where the hell had it all gone wrong. He knew he hadn't always been the greatest at conveying his feelings, but it had always been her and it always would be. His feet took him in the direction of the men's toilets of the hospital and he pushed the door open walking in to have a good look at what he had become in the mirror. He took in every detail of himself, silently hating himself.

'God Lucas your such a fucking idiot' he stated to his reflection, and it was the sole truth and nothing but the truth. So help his ass. His thoughts were not just thoughts anymore but were turning into full blown memories. A Friday night in May, when it was warm out and all. Him and his boys were on the River Court along with Brooke, Haley and Nathan. He looked across the court to where the lake was and it was then he saw her. Sitting there and sketching excluded from the rest of the group yet she didn't look like she felt isolated. Her blond locks dancing in wind and a small smile on her angelic face as she bobbed her head to whatever song she was listening to.

There was no doubt in his mind that it was The Cure.

But it had made him smile to and made him feel calmer. Knowing that she was happy and to have the sense of security that she wasn't in self destruct mode was a bonus. But then she had looked up at him just as Brooke had leaned in to kiss his cheek. And he watched her fiery green eyes turn cold, she was always good at hiding what she felt. Putting up the walls tailor made to separated her from others. But he could always see through it. And he knew she was drowning inside. He had watched as she slammed her sketch pad shut and came over to mutter her excuses for why she needed to leave. And watched her retreating form his heart feeling like it was being shredding. Kind of like how he felt right now.

But he had only brought this upon himself.

He pulled away from the mirror and exited out of the men's toilet's walking into the main area of the hospital and towards the vending machine. It had a selection of hot chocolate, decaf latte and normal black coffee but if he was being honest with himself he didn't quite fancy any of it. But he would force himself to drink it because he needed to stay awake.

He fished a few quarters out of his pocket and proceeded to put them into the machine when a loud commotion from the entrance door forced him to turn around. He saw three paramedics rushing the gurney to through but had to blink twice at what he saw next.

He saw a flash of blond curls and instantly felt his blood run cold. 'Wait...wait a second' he just about managed to choke out as he propelled himself forward. He froze up as he took her in, her green eyes wild and frozen open in shock. Her chest heaving erratically causing a sinking feeling of dread and shear terror to consume him.

Her skin was a sickly pastel blue. Lucas' eyes grew impossibly wider. His sure his heart stopped beating for a moment, dizziness has his feet shuffling and his eyes blink excessively as he stares at her comatose image. Making sure his eyes aren't playing some sort of fucked up trick on him.

'Peyton?' he queried his voice sounding foreign to his own ears. Laced with panic.

'GET OF ME MAN, THAT'S MY WIFE!' He heard another masculine voice shriek and he looked left to see a pale looking Colton storming through the entrance with a pair of three red neck looking boys. A spike of pure white hot rage surged through him. It couldn't be Peyton. It couldn't be. But unless it was a living doppelgänger he knew for sure it was her. Colton being here confirmed that.

But it was then he felt a soft hand touch his and his wide icy eyes snapped down to see a drenched Peyton looking at him animatedly with a agonized expression.

'Luke...it...hurts...it...' she rasped out, but her moment of awareness was short lived, and he watched in horror as her eyes drifted up towards the far wall, a pained expression painting over her profile as she grunted in her discomfort and then she started to shake turbulently. And that in itself invoked the fear of god in him.

'Wait...what's hapening? OH GOD...NO PEYTON COME ON!' He cried frantically as the reality of the situation begun to dawn on him, and he felt his world beginning to shatter. 'SHE'S SEIZING AGAIN WERE GONNA LOOSE HER!' he caught onto one of the paramedics say and she was wheeled away from him leaving a shocked and terrified Lucas behind with Colton and his boys.

No this wasn't happening. He couldn't loose her, not when he had so much to say to her. So many things to make right. 'PEYTON!' He caught onto Colton roar distraughtly and instantly felt his fists ball at his sides tightly. He found himself wondering was the fear in Colton's voice real, but it sounded genuine enough and that's what made Lucas all the more heated.

What the hell had happened, what the hell had Colton done to his Peyton?

He could hear Colton rambling to the other boys who tried desperately to console him. But his stony demeanor was still in very much in tact.

He didn't know what was going on but he was gonna find out. His unwilling to listen to the consoling words of anyone because this isn't happening, she can't be dying. He won't let her.

There was nothing to dispel the sick feeling in his stomach. Lucas felt his expression shift to rock and then he turned his electric blue eyes to Colton now full of fire and loathing.

And he snapped.

'You son of a bitch' he seethed out as he threw his fist forward, slamming it violently into Colton's face.

'WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!'

* * *

A/N: Oh god... it kicked off bad. I hope you guys like this chapter. Do review I always find it lovely when I know that people have written reviews on our fic.

LeytonFan4Eva x


	15. Chapter 15 Heartbeats

Jordana60 - Hey Jordana thanks for the review I can always count on you. I always like to hear from you, Colton is calling Peyton to show the lack of control he so desperately seeks and you will see that progress as the chapters continue. Thank you for such good analysis and feedback!

RoseK124 -Thanks for the amazing compliment! I hope you enjoy this chapter written by yours truly PSawyerLove. Thanks!

Guest - Thanks for the review, here is that update!

0o-ThisIsMe-o0 - I hope this chapter will answer all your questions, your review had me in hysterics haha. Thanks for such an incredible review!

Elena - I'm so glad you found it humorous as well as flawless and beautiful getting reviews always makes me excited and i'm so glad you have decided to bless me with a review!

Guest - Thanks so much for the review!

cherry - Thank you for the in dephs review, i always like when readers give me constructive critism and tell me what they liked about the chapter. I'm glad your liking the feisty side of Peyton although you can still see the vulnerability underneath.

\- Thank you It's nice to know that were pleasing our readers and I miss the show too and someone has to continue the Leyton story lol.

* * *

 _ ***part in italics is what mixes with the past few chapters**_

" _Someone call 911!" Colton roared over his shoulder as he rolled Peyton onto her side to keep her from choking on her own vomit. "No Peyton, you can't do this to me! You're not doing this!" As he held down the girl he loved so much in a desperate attempt to help her, Colton knew that this was not good, and was more than what he could handle._

 _She had overdosed._

" _Wait but you said we'd get in trouble for the drugs?" one of the boys piped up from behind. "I don't wanna get busted!"_

" _She can't die, Billy! Call the damn medics!"_

 _Colton held her in his arms as she began to relax, going completely limp. Her head lulled back and he could feel the heat radiating off of her like she were a campfire. Randy was the one who finally said "fuck it" and called 911 when she began to seize a second time, equally as violent._

 _Colton was close to tears as he carried her to the front steps to wait for the ambulance as the others congregated around them. When he felt her pulse it was rapid but weak and he knew this was bad. He'd let her go way too far and he knew that nothing good could come of this._

 _She was in and out of seizures the entire time they waited, and when the ambulance finally pulled up, it was followed by a police cruiser. Colton's panic level immediately skyrocketed when he remembered the stolen BMW in the garage. 'Act natural' he thought to himself as the paramedics rushed up to him and started barking questions about her age, name, allergies, health history. Colton realized he hardly knew anything about her. He didn't know anything about her health issues! The medics shook their heads in disbelief at his cluelessness but jumped into action when she began to vomit. Before Colton could even register what was happening, they had whisked Peyton into the ambulance and had taken off without him._

" _Wait!" He shouted, jogging after them._

" _Son, I need to ask a few questions." It was a police officer._

" _That's my girlfriend! I have to be there with her she can't die!" He rounded on the cop ready to push him but the easily 6'5" man overpowered him and had him turned back around with his hands behind his back._

" _Listen son. I know you're fucked up right now and you need to calm down, you hear me? I'm gonna take you to her but we're gonna have a little chat later, you understand?"_

" _Yes sir." Colton choked out in fear. He felt like everything he'd ever done was finally catching up to him, there was no way he'd make it out unscathed._

 _The police officer released Colton and ushered him into the back of his cruiser while the other boys piled into Colton's car to follow behind. The officer surprised Colton by turning on his lights and speeding down the road in a police escort style to lead them all to the hospital. "I know how bad this can be. I understand you need to be there." Was all the man said in explanation the whole drive there._

 _They made it in record time, just seconds after the ambulance and Colton lept out of the cruiser and sprinted toward her as she was wheeled out on the gurney. She was still and weak. Her eyes were dilated and unfocused as she tried to look at him. She didn't say a word and even in her completely inhibited state, she looked absolutely petrified. They wheeled her in through the doors surrounded by all the paramedics and the group of boys._

 _Colton couldn't believe his eyes when he noticed who approached the gurney and took Peyton's limp hand._

 _Lucas._

" _Luke… it hurts…it…" she tried hard to hold on, but she just couldn't. The rage that swelled inside Colton by the fact that she'd been speaking to Lucas and not him in her second of alertness made him see red, but soon melted away as he watched her eyes rolled back and her body stiffen once again before being possessed violently by another seizure._

" _Wait… what's happening? OH GOD… NO PEYTON COME ON!" Lucas cried, reaching for Peyton as both him and Colton were shoved aside by doctors._

" _SHE'S SEIZING AGAIN, WE'RE GONNA LOSE HER!" Someone shouted._

" _Peyton!" Colton cried, his hands flying to tug at his hair in desperation, but in all the confusion, Colton didn't notice Lucas nearing him._

 _The rage in Lucas's eyes rivaled that which Colton could feel bubbling in his stomach as he turned to look at him. The other boys were trying to console Colton as he began blubbering to them that he didn't know why that had happened. She hadn't had enough to overdose, right? None of them could figure it out that her tiny, underfed body just couldn't handle it like that._

 _Out of nowhere, Colton was suddenly knocked sideways: "you son of a bitch- WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!" Lucas shrieked as he slammed his fist into Colton face,_ but he was soon overtaken by Colton's henchmen.

Lucas only received a few kicks and blows before the officer that had brought Colton in grabbed one boy in a full nelson while his quiet partner jumped into action and detained the other two. "Alright settle down!" The officer commanded as he cuffed Randy and sent him into a chair like a child to time-out. Colton was lying on the floor, he was okay physically but he just didn't have the will to get back up. He knew this was his fault. Lucas was still seething but his concern for Peyton and his respect for the lawmen kept him from acting again. He stood, pressing himself against the white wall and observed the scene. He wasn't sure how he'd escaped without cuffs but he fully planned on avoiding it. One thing he noticed as he scanned the room was that Colton and all his friends didn't seem quite right and he couldn't place his finger on what it was.

It hit him like a ton of bricks when the pieces came together in his head. Drugs. That's what it was. Peyton had done drugs and overdosed. A new rage flared up in him and he started toward Colton again, but was immediately stopped by the officer.

"Hey, not so fast son. You know these kids?"

"Only that one. He's been destroying my friend." Lucas spat as he pointed a shaky finger at Colton's crumpled form.

"Alright, take a seat, we'll figure everything else. Leave it to us, son you don't want to get yourself in trouble." He ushered Lucas into a seat on the opposite side of the room before he and his partner took Colton's three friends to another room for questioning.

Colton had pulled himself into a chair and was glaring across the room at Lucas as he massaged his jaw. "Bastard. She's mine." He spat when Lucas met his gaze.

"You're killing her, man." Lucas sighed in disbelief. "You don't know her like I do, and I can see it you're killing her, in more ways than what's happened tonight."

"I think I know her better than you think, asshole. I get her, she gets me. We're meant for each other." Colton was visibly stiffening, and Lucas was prickling with frustration.

"Meant for each other? You're horrible together! You've done nothing but bring her down! You're destroying her life! You could have killed her!"

"I'm helping her live! You shoulda seen the look on her face when I found her. Where were you when she needed someone, huh? I was there!"

Lucas couldn't stand the smug look on Colton's face when he realized he'd struck a nerve. How _dare_ he bring that up. Lucas was hurting enough already about that without his new worst enemy rubbing it in his face. He felt guilty like she'd never had gotten into this mess if he'd just got over his pride and been with her, and he felt guilty because he'd let this monster take over his role in her life.

"Don't blame me THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Lucas lunged across the waiting room at the smug boy and curved his fist into his jaw for the second time that night, but Colton fought back and they pushed each other into the center of the room. Wrapped up in their all-consuming rage, any thought about where they were or what was happening flew out the window as they pummeled each other, taking out every frustration. "HOW'S IT FEEL LUCAS TO KNOW THAT SHE LOVES ME AND NOT YOU...THAT'S WHAT ALL THIS REALLY IS ABOUT ISN'T IT!" That was what made Lucas deliver the hard punch to Colton's jaw and he put his whole heart and soul into it. Pouring every ounce of his rage and hurt into it because he knew that it was all so true and that on some level it was completely his fault, as well as Colton's.

"Hey! What's going on here!?" A man's voice sounded.

"Lucas!" Karen came out of nowhere and yanked her son back by his shirt collar. "What on earth has gotten into you!?" She shouted as a nurse got in front of Colton, blocking him from Lucas.

"There will be no fighting in my ER." Boomed the voice of a tall, red-headed man in a white coat. "I'm Doctor Hunt. Which of you is direct family of Peyton Sawyer?"

"I am!" Colton shouted. "She's my wife!"

"She's not your wife!" Lucas shouted in exasperation. "You can't just call her your wife, that's not how it works!"

"She will be" Colton fired back, and watched the fury yet again flared in Lucas' blue orbs and his jaw set tightly.

"Is there anyone related to her here?" Dr. Hunt asked, running his palm over his face. "Who was with her?"

"Me!" Colton rushed forward to the doctor with a pleading look on his face.

"I'm good friends with her father." Karen spoke up. "I'd like to know how she is too."

"Alright fine. Well, we gave her medication to counter the cocaine overdose, something for the seizures, and a sedative to keep her calm, she's not out of the woods yet but she's stopped seizing which is a good sign. Until we have this sorted out with the police, I won't be allowing anyone to see her at this time."

"What?!" All three protested at the same time.

"I didn't do anything!" Lucas yelled.

"She's my girlfriend!" Colton countered.

"Couldn't I? If anything then to keep tabs for her father?" Karen argued, stepping in between the boys and Dr. Hunt.

"We'll contact her father and see if that's alright. If you have any further questions until that time please let me know." Dr. Hunt turned on his heel and retreated down the hallway, leaving the three dumbfounded and unsure as they stood helplessly in the center of the room.

Colton and Lucas were too shocked to fight and exchanged worried glances with each other and Karen as the nurse ushered them into a family waiting room. With the parting words: "either of you try to kill each other again and I'll call security and make sure you never step inside her room."

* * *

 _ **Sorry this took so long! I just finished high school and I've had a lot going on. I hope it doesn't seem too rushed and I promise my writing will be better in the future! Thanks so much for reading and for the reviews, we really appreciate them!**_

 _ **~ PSawyerLove**_

 _ **LEYTONFAN4EVA: Another great job as usual, PSawyerLove is to be commended i've also just finished high school just yesterday so i'll try not make you wait to long for the next update. I only have a few exams left lol. Anyway what did you guys think let us know! I think the Peyton, Lucas and Colton love triangle is getting intense don't you? this story is going to massively center around the love triangle as it progresses so stay tuned!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Cruel Intentions

**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed we appreciate it so much!**

* * *

Chapter 16 Cruel Intentions

 _Since she was a young girl, she had always had a desire to figure out how things worked, taking them apart and putting them back together. Although the putting it back together part didn't always work so well. Her curiosity for how things work led to her exploring how her inner world operated. She questioned religion and how it came about, why people worshiped god, if he was real; she questioned the government; she questioned life; she questioned society, education, love, humanity, purpose, and beliefs. If anyone named it, she questioned it._

 _The two best friends, one curly blond and the other auburn haired sat on her bed, in her lilac colored room at the time. Her room was covered in posters top to bottom, of rock bands like Nirvana, Foo Fighters and The Cure, idols like Christina Ricci and Kate Bosworth scattered everywhere, filled to the brim with people who they wanted to be most in the world._

 _The blond sat breathing heavily, in a trance of euphoria. Who knew aerosols could be so much fun. She brought one of her hands up to her face, to touch the spot where Brooke had just socked her one but she couldn't feel a thing. Not even the burning tingling that normally followed after being slapped so brutally, just numbness._

 _'Hit me…I'm serious I can't feel anything…hit me' she cackled like a hyena, so hard she was starting to loose her breath._

 _Brooke's hand cracked across her face, snapping it to the side with the force of the blow if it was under any normal circumstance, Peyton would have been struggling not to cry. Yet she still couldn't feel a thing._

 _It was like she was invincible._

 _Another giggle spilt from her lips as fluid as water and she turned to Brooke wide eyed, who to had the same expression of excitement on her face._

 _'Again do it harder' she demanded and this time she was met with a punch, which made her roar with laughter._

 _'I can't feel anything this is awesome' she was in hysterics, practically wetting herself with laughter. She watched on as Brooke looked at the back of the aerosol known as air duster no doubt looking at what it contained in it, before putting it between her thin lips and taking one massive huff._

 _'I hear this little wha….wha…wha inside my head' Brooke chuckled._

 _'That's your brain cells popping' after that little statement the two thirteen year old girls begun howling with laughter, her dad would kill her if he ever found out about this._

 _'NOW DO IT HARDER, MAKE AN EFFORT BITCH!' Peyton spoke in her drug induced haze and watched as Brooke threw her hand back getting to make the delivery and before she knew it there was undeniable pain radiating in her head and she saw stars. The punch caused her head to reel sickeningly as she fell of her bed and hit the wooden floorboard. And black dots begun to dance across her vision, causing her to temporarily loose consciousness._

 _Distantly she could hear her name being called._

 _'Peyton'_

 _Her name over and over again like a stuck record, haunting her. She tried to make it go away but it wouldn't. The very scenes of herself doing cocaine playing in her minds eyes and she was taken right back to that moment with Colton._

 _She had done coke before, once...only once when Lucas had choose Brooke over her, three months ago, it was just a little bit and she didn't think it really counted. To be honest it didn't. She was depressed of her ass. It was on Halloween night of 2003, a friend at the bar in the bathroom offered her a line of coke, knowing that she must of been getting sick of everybody fawning over the new couple and how right they had been. She felt elusive; She could think faster, it boosted her creativity. It felt like nothing she had ever felt before. It felt like heaven. Coke liked her and she definitely liked coke._

 _Despite how it made her feel that night, she knew the dangers of the drug. Pot, beer, and cigarettes were fine, she would think. But coke? That's not something she never wanted to get involved with. She stood true to herself and didn't touch it, that was until now._

 _Colton had awoken something inside of her, the dark side which made her want to explore new things, to explore everything with him. He had opened her mind to the unknown and when he said jump she would ask how high. When Colton had offered her coke, it was her proper first time and she was scared but she did it anyway because it was the security of having him there which made her feel safe._

 _But she took it too far...they both did. She remembers How angry he had gotten with her and then it was just complete silence and darkness._

 _She's all alone. In the inky fortress of night, no background sounds just the sound of her own breath breathing frantically and not another soul in sight. Just her trapped and on her own. No one there to save her this time, not Lucas…not Colton. But then she hears it, it's faint at first then it gets louder and louder until eventually it's howling, howling into the darkness shouting her name like a prayer._

From the carousel of random ideas comes some order - a subtle awareness of who she is under the flow of thoughts with their loose connections to her waking life. Slowly and reluctantly, she blinks, closes her eyes, and blinks again. Streaks of sunlight penetrate the window and blind her. She knows this place, she's been here before she can feel it.

Her green eyes stare up at the white ceiling her brows furrowed in confusion and she can hear the steady beeping of monitors going off. For a second there, she thought it was the alarm going of on her phone until she cast her eyes on the monitor that was keeping track of her heartbeat. She tried to move, but realized she was attached to wires and winced a little. God she hated hospitals, it was then it occurred to her that there was a hand entwined with hers, holding on for dear life. And she felt a shear sense of a mixture of love and terror soar through her she'd know that hand anywhere.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she turned her vision to the celestial dark haired male sleeping at her bedside his head, resting on their interlocked hands. It was definitely one of those bittersweet moments. She automatically found her thoughts wandering else where and then it drifted to the subject of Lucas. Those soulful blue eyes, his messy dirt blond hair...she could've sworn she heard his voice, could've sworn that he had been there. Maybe it was just wistful thinking, why would he be there with her when he could be with Brooke. Even if he was here it wouldn't change anything, she couldn't let it. He had hurt her to much.

'Colton?' she spoke hoarsely not even recognizing her own voice. He must have not been to far into a deep sleep because as soon as she spoke his head shot up, his storm cloud eyes wide with concern and astonishment.

'Peyt...oh my god baby your okay. I'm so sorry...you've been out for days I didn't know if you'd come back to me, but you did your...your here...your okay' he rushed out and before she knew it he was placing flurries of kisses all over her face and to her lips. She pulled away from him and weakly pointed to the water resting on one of the cabinets. He complied getting up to get the glass that was sat on the side and bringing it back to her immediately to help her drink. She drank it slowly then pulled away.

'Colton what...what happened?' she queried as his eyes widened slightly, and she could tell he was panicking internally. She watched as he opened his mouth to speak but the sound of feet shuffling in the doorway caused her to turn her head. There he was, she knew she had heard him, she didn't imagine it. When she look up at his face, it was the perfect features that she had dwelled - the sea flecked blue orbs, the pomegranate pink lips. She begun to loose herself. All mistakes she have ever made, and there have been many, are gone - every impure thought erased. But the negativity is not cleansed, not like a religious experience or spiritual enlightenment. She knows his eyes can see right through her, can see the internal debate she's having. But she knows they do not dwell on the anger, nor the deceit, nor the selfishness. He looks past every flaw to find the person inside, the real her, and in that moment she knows she's perfectly imperfect for him too.

But she's scared, scared of him...scared of being hurt again by the one she wanted the most, scared of how he made her feel. And she knows that when she looks at Colton she feels the same thing, like she is spinning into infinity. What do you do when you love two people at the same time?

Was it okay to love them both?

'Luke...what are you...' she stopped short when she caught onto the cold glares both males were shooting each other. 'What the hell are you doing here, she doesn't need you here GET OUT!' Colton bellowed, she didn't know what to say or do, she was speechless between the pair of them they had both hurt her quite a bit. But she knew she could rely on Colton, he wasn't as hot and cold as Lucas and she wanted to be with Colton no matter what he had done to her. And Colton wanted her and only her, he wasn't constantly confused like Lucas. However Lucas had never and would never lay a finger on her, or deliberately set out to hurt her. But she knew Colton didn't mean to do it and he had only done it once, it was an accident.

He said it himself, they were meant to be. She was his ride or die. He had saved her when she was close to hitting rock bottom and she was so grateful for that. Lucas stepped farther into the room standing his ground. She took in every detail of him tiredly running her gaze over what he wore, he was wearing a tight fitted white top and denim jeans. His blue storms looked down to search hers and she almost flushed under his gaze, just almost.

'Peyton' he husked taking a step towards her, but Colton rounded on him stepping in front of her fragile form protectively. 'Get away from her Scott' he seethed violently and she cast her eyes down not wanting to look at Lucas' intense stare.

'He did this to you Peyton how can you stay with him?' she shook her head, 'I love him' she spoke without a bit of reluctance it sounded forced and not thought through but it was good enough for Colton. She watched as Lucas' face hardened it seemed he knew her so well that he knew there was more to it. 'Your afraid of him' Lucas spoke, 'DON'T TELL ME HOW I'M FEELING!' she just about yelled almost ripping her voice in the process. She coughed her hand flying to her throat and Colton was instantly next to her, his eyes filled with worry. She just stared at him, then looked to Lucas again.

She forced herself to remember, remember everything he had done. But the little voice at the back of her mind told her it was wrong, how could she forgive Colton and not Lucas. But Colton was easy...sure he was fucked up, and brought out her dark side but she loved that about him. He helped her to own the darkest aspects of herself, but then there was Lucas...there was always Lucas. Maybe this was her fate.

'Just go...please go...' she all but begged, a few breaths was what Peyton needed to keep herself from falling apart. It was taunting, it was painful; it was mostly unfair. She was just a kid, she shouldn't be dealing with problems like this. She let out a shaky breath to try and keep herself in control.

'Get outta here Scott, your upsetting her' she could see Lucas on the brink of loosing his cool altogether, like a candle burning off that was by some means the way Lucas was finding to describe Peyton. 'No...i'm not it's you, can't you see she's scared of you...' Lucas gritted out his eyes boring into Colton's and they were literally only centimeters away from each other.

'STOP IT, JUST GET THE HELL OUT LUCAS DAMMIT, I DON'T NEED YOU HERE!' she shrieked causing both males in the room to look at her. She caught onto Lucas' pained upset expression and had to look away. She knew for sure that he'd be angry with her for this, but if it got him off her back then so be it. She watched Lucas leave without another word then her attention shifted to the back of Colton who was still facing the doorway. The very instant Lucas left Peyton felt her stomach fold over, turning inside her. And hot tears begun to form in her eyes, and that same emptiness in the pit of her stomach came back to get a one up on her.

She wanted to be strong, _hell,_ she needed to be strong because she didn't want Colton to see that side of her, the fragile side, the sensitive side. Seeing her like this was bad enough...it was outright humiliating. But it was all too hard on her.

'Where's the others?' she queried hoping to god he hadn't heard the quiver in her voice. 'Their back at my house' Colton answered after a few minutes. She nodded mutely then looked down and begun to fiddle with her fingers. She noted how uncomfortable the hospital bed had suddenly become to her. 'I'm gonna get you out of here' she looked up as Colton's gruff voice cut through the serene tranquility of the room.

'What?' she had to ask she wasn't sure she had heard him right. He couldn't be serious...could he?

'Were leaving' he spoke as he started on unplugging the machines and drip, she was hooked up to. She winced as he unplugged the one that was in her her arm letting out a slight whimper of pain. 'Sorry' he uttered quickly yet he still continued with his task. He cursed when he plugged out one the machines and it started to beep shrilly but before any nurses could come in he quickly slipped his arm under her knees and effortlessly lifted her up out of the bed. Colton cradled her protectively too his chest as he carried her down the corridor, careful not to bump into any nurses and doctors who would tell him she couldn't be discharged. And before she knew it she was hit with the warm summer air, the light blinding her.

It felt like she had been in a cave for ages and she needed to adjust to her surroundings. She felt a small smile pluck at her lips when he brought her over to her comet and put her in. 'How did you get my car?' she asked a feeling of warmth soaring through her at the fact that she was reunited with her car once again, 'I got it from the school, you left the key in your bag at my house' Colton answered getting in the drivers seat.

She thought he would start the car, but he sat there looking at her and she felt herself begin to flush. She felt weak and tired like she had no strength left. 'You okay?' he asked tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 'I'm okay...considering' she spoke her tone bordering darkness.

'Peyton are you in love with Lucas?' where had that question even come from, she swallowed thickly. Despite the harsh beating of her heart, Peyton made herself remain stoic. the silence lay on her skin like a poison. It seeped into her blood and paralyzed her brain, her pupils became dilated and there was a tremor in her hands. His face was one of coldness, not even hurrying to save her feelings, to fill the void with a non-comical statement of such forwardness. The void was a cruelty he inflicted intentionally, but had he been aware he would not have cared one iota. He picked his eyes off the his hands and looked at her with the weariness of one who is fatigued with the whining of a small child and raised his eyebrows.

'What sort of question is that Colton?' she asked carefully, 'Well it's a yes no answer Peyton...I thought it was you and me against the world, do you remember that? He doesn't love you like I did?' Colton rambled to her and she shook her head not quite understanding where the hell he was going with this. But the fear was there, would he hit her again if she said yes, _hell,_ would he kill her.

'Lucas doesn't love me he loves Brooke...' she begun but he cut her off sharply making her jump. 'I'M NOT FUCKING STUPID PEYTON, I SEE THE WAY HE LOOKS AT YOU AND THE WAY YOU LOOKED AT HIM!' she felt as though there was something he was holding back with that statement. But she didn't think she had ever seen him so fearful of losing her apart from the time he had hit her and the recently after her o.d.

'Okay Colt...stop...no I do not love Lucas your being crazy, I love you Colton...i'm telling you it's the most real thing that I think I've ever felt in my life. I love you...' she reassured. 'Peyton don't lie to me' he spoke firmly in a manner of authority and it almost sent Peyton into a panic but she told herself that this was Colton, and he loved her. 'I'm not. I love you Colton and that's never gonna change. I promise' she said it so sincerely that she even convinced herself. He regarded her for a minute before leaning in and pressing his full lips to her softly.

When he pulled a way she gave him a forced smile. 'I love your too Peyt' she nodded mutely as he started the engine and rested her head against the car door, hoping to garner some of the fatigue away. She had her eyes shut throughout the entire journey but she didn't sleep, just pretending to be dead to the world to avoid anymore unneeded confrontations with him. She opened her eyes slowly when the car stopped, and heard Colton get out to no doubt carry her in but she still remained the same not moving, just pretending to sleep because of the embarrassment she felt. Having to face his friends as well.

She felt Colton lift her into his arms and before she knew it she was being carried into his house. 'COLTON IS THAT YOU!' a voice caterwauled and she had no doubt in her mind that it belonged to Randy. 'Yeah' she felt Colton's voice radiated onto her and before she knew it she had been plopped down carefully onto the couch.

'No man you didn't' came Billy's drawl.

'I did' Colton responded.

'She's just had an o.d you can't just take her out of the hospital, she needs to be there otherwise she might not get better' she heard Randy say.

'No she needs to be here...with me. She's gonna be fine' she caught onto to Colton stress.

'You don't just recover miraculously from something like that dude' Randy spoke again.

'Alright Rand you don't get to talk to me right now...not when you tried to put the moves on my girl' Colton barked and there was a brief moment of silence.

'Where's Pete?' Colton's throaty voice broke the silence.

'He went to pick up some stuff from Idaho, he should be back in time for later though' Billy said.

'Have you guys got everything ready for later?' Colton asked.

She felt herself stiffen slightly, why what the hell was happening later, she was sure it was not good.

'Yep everything's sorted out for you and Peyton to get the money from the bank...were finally gonna get back what is ours' Randy's piped up.

She felt sickness coil through her, she felt a chill go down her spine. But it wasn't a chill of passion. It was a chill of fear. The same fear she had before she lost her mom. She couldn't do that again, she wasn't physically strong enough as well as mentally. If Colton thought this was funny it wasn't...it was against the law. The car had been minor and they could easily get away with it but robbing a bank. That's talking serious jail time if they got caught. She could feel herself beginning to loose control and pretending to just be stirring awake so it didn't look like she was listening. And her eyes locked onto Colton's who turned around to look at her, along with the uneasy smiles of the other boys in the room.

And she found herself wondering what she had become apart of.

'Hey Peyt...baby your awake' Colton spoke instantly coming to her side. 'Yeah...' she said as a matter of factually. 'Peyton I...I need to talk to you, remember how I told you there was a lot more fun to come?' she didn't nod just stared at him with wide fearful eyes. His voice sounded soothing, almost like he was compelling her or some shit like that. But she didn't feel even the least bit of calmness she just felt like she was looking into the eyes of a stranger. And to be honest she was, her boyfriend wasn't the person she thought that he was and it was now it was only just starting to occur to her.

Where was the man she had fallen in love with because she sure as hell didn't see him. She wanted to scream at him that he was ruining her life, ruining her to ask him what the fuck he got out of doing shit like this. When it was risking everything...why the hell couldn't he just be normal. But then again Peyton Sawyer always had crazy people gravitating towards her. She always was a magnetic for psychos or serial killers. Lucas was the one she got lucky with.

Why did Colton have to be so fucking damaged.

'We need you and Colton to rob a bank for us' Billy piped up stepping forward slightly, as if sensing her fear Colton entwined her small hand with larger one and rubbed his thumb against her cheek. 'Peyton...' she cut him off.

'No Colt what are you thinking...we can't just rob a bank...I can't...' she choked out and watched as his features hardened. 'Fuck...I knew she wouldn't wanna do it, I thought you said she did everything you asked Colt' Randy shouted and she watched the fires of hell itself instantly begin to burn behind Colton's eyes.

'RANDY SHUT THE FUCK UP. JUST LET ME TALK TO HER DAMMIT, BOTH OF YOU GO OUT OF A BIT OR SOMETHING!' Colton roared shocking all of them into silence and without anything else both Billy and Randy left the room. Colton waited until he heard the front door slam then looked at her again.

'Peyton do this for me...because you'd do it for Lucas' Colton gritted out knowing that it would set her off. She watched him hurt covering her features and pushed herself up of the couch with as much strength as she could muster up. Walking over to the other side of the room to try and put some distance between them. Just standing on her feet was effort.

'This has nothing to do with Lucas Colton...how could you say that to me after everything I just explained to you. I love you...' Peyton uttered shakily running her trembling fingers through her hair with an exasperated sigh. 'Then prove it Peyton, If you love me you'll sacrifice yourself, you'll walk right into flames and never blink or look back. If you love me you'll give me the things I need at the expense of yourself. If you don't then I guess you don't love me; in which case I don't love you either. So, time to prove yourself' she shook her head tears burning behind her eyes and her throat dry, painful almost.

'Colton please don't make me do this' she whimpered out as he walked closer to her.

'Your gonna do this Peyton...if you love me. You. Will. Do. This. For. Me' she could see the sheer rage burning in his light grey eyes. Just like it had when he first striked her. And she was sure he was gonna do it again if she gave him one more answer he didn't like. He walked up to her and pushed her into the book shelves behind causing a squeak to erupt from her throat.

'If you don't do this Peyton, i'm gonna make Lucas suffer and I know that's what you don't want. And you know we don't want to hurt Lucas do we?' she let out a choked sob and then it happened. Again for the first time in two weeks. His hand hit and she fell with the force of it, if she thought the first slap had been the worst she had been mistaken. She knew he was strong but, She hadn't expected him to be so strong but there was weight and strength enough to stun. So hard that it was not even a slap this one was a full blown punch.

Though his hand was empty, it was like being hit with a hunk of meat nonetheless. She didn't bother looking at him, because she knew what she'd see and she really didn't want his apology. She stayed on the floor her blond hair splayed over her face as violent sobs begun to wrack her body. It was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope. Peyton had always been so self-conscious when she cried but now she just gave way to the enormity of her hurt. She sobbed into her hands and the tears dripped between her fingers, raining down onto the white carpet and sinking in.

She felt betrayed, and worthless he had promised her he wouldn't do it again. He said that him, his words not hers. It was then she felt his arms band around her side and he yanked her up roughly to her feet as she let out a strangled sob. She was only sixteen, she shouldn't have to be dealing with this, she's a child. She felt him turn her to face him and he placed his hand under her chin lifting it so her eyes could look into his but she kept them firmly shut. She couldn't look at him.

'Colton your hurting me' she bleated. With her eyes still firmly shut tight.

'Look at me Peyton...' she heard him say and her face screwed up because she was about to cry again. 'HI HONEY, I'M HERE LOOK AT ME DAMMIT PEYTON...PLEASE!' Colton shrieked desperately. And she reluctantly opened her eyes to look into remorseful grey ones. She had seen that look before...it was the same look he had given her the first time round as well.

'When did you get so fucking stupid...I'm not doing this with you okay...I talk, you respond, do you get that?' he asked coldly shaking her.

'I...I'm sorry' she whimpered out, she didn't know where it came from, this wasn't her fault. This was him...inside she was screaming to herself to haul ass and never look back. But she was torn because she loved him so much. Loved him so goddamn much that it physically hurt, the same love she had for Lucas but she couldn't let herself think that way. She refused to admit her love for Lucas at least verbally, internally was another story.

She watched as Colton nodded slowly, like she had provoked him or something and he wasn't the one in the wrong. It wasn't like she had hit him. 'I forgive you...' he said darkly 'But you are doing this Peyton...even if I have to drag you there myself' he spat before letting go off her and letting her drop to the floor. 'COLTON!' she cried out, but he didn't stop. Once she heard the front door slam, she knew he was gone and she was left with a gaping painful hole that was eating her alive.

She had no choice and she wasn't gonna let Lucas get hurt because of her, there was no reason for him to get hurt.

She slapped a palm over her mouth as she felt the acidic sensation of bile rise up her throat and shot to the kitchen sink. She coughed violently and the content of her stomach sprayed out completely covering the metal. When she was done, she pulled away from the sink and sunk to the floor her back resting against it. How had her life come to this? She saw the house phone an shakily got to her knees.

She pulled it out of the rack sending the box of it tumbling to the floor and hastily dialed a familiar number. 'Hi this Lucas...sorry I can't reach the phone right...' she hung up and threw the phone to the floor sending it smashing to bits and the contents of it flying out in all direction. The batteries included. What was she thinking, she couldn't call Lucas. She couldn't call anyone...there was no anyone in this situation, it was just her. There was no way of getting out of this. It was time to nut up or shut up.

She knew one thing for sure though she needed to make herself look presentable for when all of them got back. Which would mean doing what she knew how to do best, putting up her walls. Dusting it under the carpet and pretending like none of it ever happened. Peyton Sawyer style. She walked until her feet took her to the direction of Colton's room. She hated this room it was superficial and fake...she hated it SO MUCH.

She walked to the dresser pulling it open and retrieved her makeup bag, next she went to the wardrobe in search of a fresh outfit. She didn't know if there would be any women's clothes and too say she got a shock when she did made her want to throw up all over again. In any normal circumstance she would have been extremely jealous but this was no normal circumstance and she was past the stage of caring. She ripped the dress of the hanger and checked the brand. It was white and Urban Outfitter and was one of those Ecote Ruffle Hem lace dresses, she had no doubt in her mind that it was stolen for her. Absolutely no doubt.

She made her way to the bathroom and shut the door turning on the light that hung just a top of the mirror. She had forgotten about the switch outside that seemed to light up the whole bathroom. She looked in the mirror and audibly gasped at the cut across her face. She told herself it wasn't bad, nothing that makeup couldn't fix. First she put on the dress, it fit like a glove and clung to all the right places. It did her justice. Next she did her makeup and made sure to apply full coverage to cover up the gash in her face, and to her surprise it actually worked, the cut wasn't that big it was about the length of a pin. Just as the other one was beginning to fade her had to go and do it again didn't he. She let out a shaky breath as the mere thought of threatened to make her cry again, to say she was hurt was an understatement she was confused and devastated.

Once she was done getting ready for the robbery, she had to say so herself she looked the part of a glamour model, her long legs on show. Her blond curls in a beautiful mess like a fiery halo and lips painted red like hell. She wouldn't of thought she had just come out of a hospital or even that she had, just o'd on drugs and actions were robotic, forcing herself to do this because she knew it wasn't just her at stake. She left the bathroom and went downstairs to sit on the couch.

Now what was left to do was wait. So that's what she did.

* * *

Lucas walked down the busy corridor of the hospital he had done much thinking since Peyton had told him to get out, he had shot some hoops at the river court and enjoyed the fresh breeze on his face as well as get some more advice from Nathan. A part of him was angry at her but the other part couldn't blame her. When she had declared her love for Colton right in front of him it felt like she had reached into his chest and ripped his heart right out, his guts in his mouth. She had every right to be treating him like this but it didn't mean it sucked any less. He let out a huff as he made his way to her hospital room, hopefully her guard dog wouldn't be there and he could talk to her freely. And get everything out of his system. He had to see her, he knew she would hate it but he was gonna do it anyway, but at least this way his mind had a few moments longer to prepare.

Lucas paused at the doorway, taking a deep breath and looking at the bunch of lush lilies in his right hand. What was he gonna say to her would she even want to hear him out? he psyched himself up internally. _'_ _This is Peyton'_ he thought to himself He walked forward, and stopped outside her open hospital room door, letting his eyes roam the room his blood froze over when he realized that the bed was empty and she wasn't there anymore. _'Oh god'_ he thought, where the hell was she...was she...she...no he couldn't allow his mind to go there. He dropped the flowers and backed away from the doorway before bolting down the corridor and out to the reception.

The thoughts begun spiraling inside of his head to places he didn't even want to think. He wanted, no needed them to slow so he could breathe but they would't. His heart was hammering inside my chest like it belonged to a rabbit running for its skin. 'Um...excuse me do you know where Peyton Sawyer went?' he asked the receptionist, he know knew as Jo. 'I think she got discharged son' Jo said and he didn't wait for anything else, he knew exactly where the hell she was.

At Colton's house.

He hoped in his car, sped the entire way. Before he knew it he was outside of Colton's door, his car wasn't in the driveway. He took long strides up to the front porch, he knew she was in there he could feel it. He wrapped his knuckles on the door urgently, 'Peyton come on, I know your in there' he thought she would ignore his pleas again but instead the door opened revealing a very dressed up Peyton.

He stops short of what his about to say, aware of the electricity in the air the moment her flecks of gold and green meet his blue seas. It's like a crackling in the air. He doesn't remember feeling this way with any other girl always just her. Perhaps this was what it was like when people told him they feel fireworks going off.

Her mouth remains an uncharacteristic grim line, Almost robotically she her shoulders rise upward and she shrugs a gesture to ask him what the fuck is he doing there. Her eyes almost as still as some bill board poster and in that moment he knows she's done it again...she's shut herself off emotionally. He feels rage broil within him when he catches onto the small gash at the side of her face.

'I'm gonna kill him' he gritted out.

'No...you shouldn't of come. God why did you come?' she queried more to herself than him.

'Peyton you need to get out of here okay, come with me I can keep you safe from him' she let out a false chuckle. Giving him the fakest smile she could muster up. 'No Colton is the one who is saving me okay Lucas...his saving me from you. He only hit me because I provoked him' she spoke.

Lucas couldn't believed what he was hearing, what the hell had he done to her?

'No Peyt...listen to me. You have to get away from him' he watched something flicker in her eyes...pain maybe?

'Lucas you can't be here you have to go...go before he gets back' she rushed out and he could her voice an octave higher with desperation.

'Peyt...I can't leave you I love you...your too important, your the most important thing in my life' Lucas tried but she shook her head not wanting to hear it.

'Stop' she demanded but he was on a roll.

'Let me help you' Lucas spoke as he walked towards her.

When he notes the familiar glazing over in his eyes. It's like she's just enchanted him, ensnaring her with her gaze. The smell of her drifts up his nostrils a scent his quickly becoming addicted to, her scent...vanilla and honey. A tingling sensation disrupts my ruse and the tables turn. He feels like his been caught in a web. The desire for her intoxicating him. The kiss came out of nowhere. One minute he had been standing outside the front door confessing his undying love for her the next he was kissing Peyton, his hand clasped gently into the back of her hair, pressing in softly.

She pulled away slightly, 'Luke' but he kissed her again more forcefully, more desperately pouring every ounce of love he had for her into it. How else was he to put their love into mere words? because he knew she felt it too, he felt it in his heart. An entire ocean of ink wouldn't be enough to describe them. They were a starburst of light amongst the darkening dusk. They were all the stars in the sky condensed into a single point. They were everything and nothing at the same time. Together, they were both a beautiful dream and a catastrophic nightmare.

They were in love.

She pushed him away again, and he could tell she was trying to be strong and not cry in front of him which made his heart break for her. 'Luke...' she choked out and he stroked her cheek with his thumb and felt her stiffen under his touch. 'I'm not leaving you with him Peyton. You can't make me do that' she pushed herself away from him and let out a trembling breath. 'Luke i'm sorry but...I just don't...I don't love...' she choked on her words. No she couldn't be saying this. She was lying.

He stepped forward until his face was mere centimeters away from hers and their lips were almost touching again. His blue eyes boring into her very soul, 'Say it Peyton...say it and I will leave you alone like you want' he watched her open her mouth to speak and close it. 'I...' was all she said and then she cast her eyes down to look away from him, he touched her hand and took one of her soft dainty hands into his large calloused ones. 'Please Peyt...don't make me leave you here with him...I almost lost you forever because of him and I...I can't...I won't let it happen a second time' he all but begged bringing her hand up to press light kisses to her knuckles.

The silence caressed his skin like a cool summer breeze, smoothing his soul, but not even close to taking away the jagged edges. It had been one hell of a rough day. 'I...You need to go' she rushed out, and he felt her walls had practically been slammed in his face. Physical pain was better than this one. 'Peyt...' he begun but she ripped her hand away from his violently.

'GO LUCAS...GO NOW!' She screamed turning on her heels and slamming the door in his face.

He felt like he had been punched in the stomach, no...no it was worse than that, it was like someone had reached inside and took every bit of him that made him who he was right out. Like his heart was a black hole all of a sudden. He knew he didn't have a choice but to go but he was gonna save her from Colton even if it meant that he died to trying. He walked off the front porch this time letting the hot tears pour from his eyes as his chest heaved almost painfully but he forced himself to stay calm...he was gonna make it right...he was gonna get through to her, he walked back to his car getting in. He started the engine and it roared to life, then he reversed out of the driveway and gunned it down the road.

Peyton watched him go from the window, completely immobile to feeling any sort of emotion but underneath all that she was dying inside.

It hurt.

It hurt so bad.

But she wouldn't let it show. No fear, that's what she had to do now. If she wanted to keep herself alive. She wasn't even blinking, she was just completely emotionless just the way it was suppose to be. She leaned her head against the cool glass of the window feeling a little light headed, she need something to take the edge of, pain medication...something.

Drugs, she didn't care she just needed it to stop.

This is what it needed to be like, if she was to keep Lucas safe. Because if either Colton or Lucas got their hands on each other. She knew it would only end in some sort of fucked up crime of passion.

* * *

A/N: First of all I need to thank everyone who has been following my stories so loyally. Like probably many of you, I have just finished high school and it is because of this that you should know updates for Celebrity Skin, The Last Time I Saw You, Stand By Me, Changing Tracks, Five Kind Of Silence, Milk Carton Kid, Memory Of Water and even Sixteen will take a bit longer than usual. So I've decided to update now before things get a hectic. Consider some of the stories i'm writing on hiatus. I'm really excited about this chapter Cruel Intensions. I'm dying to know what you guys think of this chapter! it's taken me all day to write and I've been writing it since 2 pm today so that's five hours. Hope you all enjoy!

Also the chapters will start to get longer.

LeytonFan4Eva xx


	17. Chapter 17 Killer Inside Me

**0o-ThisIsMe-o0** \- You make me laugh so much haha. You'll have to keep reading to find out whether or not Colton's gonna live or die sorry. But thank you for the amazing review!

 **trying-to-deal-with-feels** \- Oh my god really? I never really thought our reader would start shipping Peyton and Colton together, thanks for a great review!

 **VriG** \- I'm glad you've taken an interest in our story! Thanks for the review!

 **Guest** \- I'm so glad you feel that way and thank you!

 **Elena** \- Thank you and here is that update your desperate to read!

 **Rosek124** \- Thank you for such amazing analysis and such an amazing compliment. Also thank you for the congrats!

 **Guest** \- Definitely ship Leyton Colton is a psycho haha. Thanks for the review!

 **Guest** \- Thank you for a brrrillliant review, i'm glad your enjoying our collab fic and can really connect with the words that we write. Thanks again!

 **DiDevil** \- Thank you for the review, I agree Peyton needs to grow some balls and it will happen in the later chapters after a big event I might add for a spoiler. Also loved your update for Strangers in the night it was great! Thanks for a terrific review i'm glad you like this story so far!

* * *

Peyton felt like she was losing control, like everything was spiraling out of her grasp and disappearing down the drain. She no longer had any say in her life and she felt completely manipulated and trapped. She frantically searched the medicine cabinets and drawers of Colton's home looking for something, anything to calm her nerves as she rose from stoic indifference into a full blown panic, wondering how on earth she'd gotten herself into this messed up, crazy situation. Lucas had been her one last chance of getting out of this but she'd let him go because she was scared, terrified of what might happen if she'd asked for help. There was nothing she could do now and she knew it, her life was in Colton's hands.

The nausea from earlier had returned, but was now accompanied by shakes, headache, and dizziness and she had to take a moment to sit on the floor of his room to collect herself. "Withdrawal" was the word that echoed in her mind as she took deep breaths in attempt to calm herself. An addict already? She couldn't believe it. Having just got home from the hospital after an overdose she never expected to be craving again this badly. Once or twice in her short life she'd experience coffee withdrawal but that was nothing, absolutely _nothing_ compared to what she was feeling now. It felt like the flu, food poisoning, and dehydration all wrapped into one horrible illness that she couldn't overcome. She craved that deadly white powder like her lungs craved air, like her stomach craved food, and she needed to find it. A hopeless feeling washed over her senses as she tried to figure out where there might be cocaine, but she was at a loss, and she flipped over onto her side in defeat.

It was then, lying on the dusty rug, that she caught sight of a black duffel bag underneath the bed and jumped into action; this was the only place she hadn't looked. The airline tag on the handle read that the bag belonged to Pete and her hopes rose even higher. If there was any place there would be extra it would be in this bag.

She dug through every pocket, scattering clothes everywhere in her search, and she stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted a little metal soap box tucked carefully away in the bottom of the bag. She cautiously opened it and rejoiced at her findings: three tiny little vials, two empty, but one with just a tiny bit of beautiful white powder lining the bottom, just enough for a single line, and that was enough for Peyton.

Without stopping to think it through she poured the powder out onto a CD that was lying on the floor and didn't even waste time making a line, she just brought it up to her nose and inhaled desperately, impatiently anticipating release. She was getting used to it, and she didn't even cough when she felt it scrape like sand paper up past the delicate tissue of her nasal cavity. Immediately she felt the drug spread through her system and she felt renewed, all her worries didn't seem so bad right then.

The room was a mess from Peyton's mini rampage, and with the drug-induced energy, she jumped into action with the intention of covering up the evidence of her wild and desperate search. She replaced everything in the bag exactly as she'd found it and made sure that all the drawers and cabinets were shut and everything was in its place. She was nearly running around trying to tidy up and ended up tidying the entire kitchen and bathrooms top to bottom.

Even with her extended confidence she still wasn't keen on the bank robbery. She felt crazy even just thinking about it. They couldn't pull that off could they? Not in this day and age, right? She shook her head as she ran through her racing thoughts, trying to grasp any bit of logic she could find. She knew this mini-high was not going to last very long at all and she dreaded coming down from it because then full reality would return and she'd have a much harder time with everything again. This wasn't fair!

She thought of Lucas and his heartbroken expression when she'd watched him walk away to his car. She knew that she'd hurt him bad, but in the long run, she was protecting him from whatever Colton would do, even if it meant a life on the run or in jail for her. Even so, that look on his beautiful face had torn her fragile heart to bits and only confused her further. She wasn't sure yet if she'd made the right decision by pushing him away, or if she should've taken his hand and run away with him. Lucas would never ever hurt her, she'd never had any reason to fear him, and he listened to her. He would never ever make her do something she didn't want to do for any reason. He respected her and he loved her, so why had she chosen Colton?! Her anger toward herself grew and grew until she felt like she would explode.

"You stupid girl!" She yelled, slamming her fist down on the granite countertop, not completely feeling nor caring about the impact for the drugs in her system. She was thinking maybe she could've called the cops on Colton and kept Lucas protected, but at the same time, she still loved Colton and didn't want to do that to him. She knew that no matter who she chose, something bad would happen, and it was either her spending a life full of crime or Lucas possibly losing his life, and she knew the only choice she could make was what she'd made: sacrificing her own life to keep Lucas safe.

The drugs had already completely worn off as she paced back into the living room. She ran her hands through her hair trying to soothe her frayed nerves but nothing was helping as she shook in fear. She collapsed onto the couch and hung her head in her hands, still feeling weak and tired from recovering from her overdose and her cleaning rampage, and she wasn't sure if she even had the energy to go through with this. Colton wouldn't hurt her if she physically couldn't do it, would he?

Nausea flooded over her once again as she thought of what could happen. Her heart pounded in her chest and her lungs constricted painfully as tears began to flow. Her breathing became labored and she couldn't see for the tears blurring her vision. She felt like she was dying, drowning, and no one could help her. The darkness was closing in on her and she didn't know how to escape it. She'd always hated panic attacks but she'd never had a better reason to have one than in that moment.

The sound of a car door slam outside made her freeze, forcing herself to breathe correctly and pull herself together, afraid of what Colton would do if he saw how scared she was. Voices sounded outside and she recognized all three of them as the people she least wanted to see at the moment. Colton burst through the door with the two remaining of his followers close behind and a look of ragged determination contorting his usually handsome features. Where normally she saw beauty, Peyton saw nothing but evil, looking at him now. He'd turned on her.

"You ready to go, Peyt?" He barked, his stormy eyes boring into her soul and coaxing her into compliance.

She nodded and got to her feet, forcing herself to become stoic once more, void of emotion. "Let's go." She stated blankly.

"That's my girl." He approached her menacingly and threw his arm over her shoulders to guide her to the door. His hand gripped her shoulder painfully too tight, enforcing his dominance and control over her and intimidating her further as he lead her to the car and fixed her into the driver's seat of the stolen BMW that he'd pulled out into the driveway.

Her heart leapt into her throat and she swallowed hard. "C- baby I don't know if I can drive. I don't feel that great… and- and won't we get caught driving this?" she whimpered shakily, feeling faint.

"You're driving, and I switched the plates with Randy's truck. We're fine." He sounded firm and final as he slid into the passenger side and slammed the door. Peyton submitted out of fear: She couldn't say no to him, not after the last time she'd tried.

The other boys remained behind to await the future fugitives and watched from the porch as Peyton steered the BMW down the driveway and out into the street. She gripped the wheel so tight, her knuckles went white. Colton gave her directions to his bank of choice and she cautiously pulled out onto the main road.

It was way past evening rush hour and the roads were empty spare a stray traveller here and there, and she felt uneasy as she started down the long stretch of empty, lonely road. Her heart hammered in her chest as they drew ever so near to the task she so desperately wanted to get out of. She was trying to wrap her head around how much she'd changed, knowing that a few months ago, the old Peyton Sawyer would've never let a guy hit her or tell her what to do. The old Peyton would have never let herself fall so out of control in a life of drugs and crime, a life so previously foreign to her that she'd never have expected it. She was so disappointed in herself she felt sick to her stomach. What would her dad think if he found out? What would her dead mom think of how her little girl had turned out? She was disappointing everyone around her and she hated that fact with all her heart.

She was shaking so bad and so distracted by her racing thoughts that she didn't even realize she was going 15 miles per hour under the speed limit until blue and red lights were flashing behind her.

"Shit, damn it Peyton. What's wrong with you?!" Colton hissed. "Go on. Pull over we don't need to make this worse. DO IT!"

She jumped at his outburst and swerved a little too quickly over to the shoulder of the road. Her erratic driving was only making things worse for the both of them. "I'm sorry" she croaked as she put the car in park and stole a quick glance at her violent boyfriend. He looked absolutely livid. "I told you I didn't feel good."

"Don't fucking say that bitch. You were just fine." Colton shook his head and looked out the window away from her as the tall, middle-aged police officer tapped on the window.

Peyton rolled down the window and peered fearfully up at the man, afraid of what punishment he might bring, but also hoping to God that he would get her out of this situation. At least if she got arrested she'd be safe.

"Hello, I'm Officer Wilcox. You know why you were pulled over ma'am?" His thick southern accent reminded her of her grandfather. She felt a little silly thinking of that now, but it was almost soothing.

"Yes sir. I was going too slow." Her voice shook and she silently cursed her weak nerves. She knew if they made it out of this Colton would have her neck.

"Yes ma'am. Do you have any weapons in the car?"

"No sir." Not that she knew of, at least.

"Can I see your license and registration?"

 _Shit._ "Uh, Colt, baby did you grab my license on the way out?" She reached across his lap into the glovebox for the registration, unsure of what she was even doing because the registration would surely give them away.

"I left it in the Comet." He said through gritted teeth. The pure anger in his voice was evident, and she noticed he still wasn't facing the cop.

"Umm-" she straightened up and gave up on retrieving the registration. They were caught anyway. "I don't-"

"Alright ma'am, I'm sorry to do this but if you don't have either then you're gonna have to come in to the station. Could the both of you step out of the vehicle please?" Officer Wilcox took a step back to allow her room to get out.

Trembling like a leaf, she complied and shut off the car, opened the door, stepped out and walked around to the back of the car where he lead her. Colton hadn't got out.

"Sir, could you step out of the vehicle please?" Officer Wilcox reiterated, approaching Colton's door.

Finally he joined her at the back of the car while the officer walked back to his cruiser to run the plate number into his computer, ordering them to wait where they were.

"You fucked up" Colton hissed under his breath so that the officer couldn't hear. "You really did it this time, I really didn't want to do this."

"Wha-"

"Shut up!"

Officer Wilcox approached them once more, silver handcuffs glinting in in the evening sunset and he approached Peyton first, nudging her to turn around. "You're under arrest for operating a motor vehicle without a license, and for being in possession of a stolen vehicle. The plates don't belong to this car. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in a court of law, you have-"

Suddenly Peyton was shoved against the trunk of the car and fell to the ground, hitting her head on the bumper. There were shouts behind her as she felt the officer's presence leave her and the undone cuffs fall away. With her heart pounding and life seeming as if it was running in slow-motion, she turned to see Colton struggling with Officer Wilcox and reaching for his holstered gun. "COLTON, NO! PLEASE!" She cried in terror as she watched Colton grab hold of the officer's weapon and twist it to fire it into his side. "COLTON!"

Officer Wilcox went limp and fell to the ground as Colton fired one more shot for a more accurate hit. If Peyton had anything left in her stomach it would've been gone right then, she felt like she would pass out as she watched the man she'd loved so much feel for a pulse on his victim. Petty crime and thievery had _nothing_ on murder. She drew the line when someone got hurt and this was the worst case scenario. She cowered on the ground, almost underneath the car where she'd fallen and stared at the scene in shock. She wanted to hide her eyes but she couldn't look away.

Colton ran his hands through his tousled brown hair, his stormy eyes going darker and wider as panic set in. "Fuck fuck _fuck!_ " He shouted, straightening up and staring, unblinking, down at his victim. "DAMN IT!" He stomped his foot and whipped around to stalk toward Peyton.

She felt a stronger jolt of fear than she'd ever felt from him before and she just wished she could wake up and it all just be a dream. "C-C-Colton, y-you killed him!" She stuttered in shock, cowering further beneath the car, away from this monster. "What's gonna happen? Oh my God oh my- no this can't happen this isn't happening!"

Colton kept coming at her as she looked from him to the body crumpled in a pool of blood and back again in a panic. He looked angrier and more panicked than she'd ever seen him, almost as if he was being possessed by some other demon. In that moment, she feared for her life. She cried out as he reached down, twisted his hand in her hair and yanked her out from under the car. "WHO'S FAULT IS THIS, HUH?! THIS IS YOUR FAULT. I DID THIS BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'RE WEAK!" He kicked her hard out of pure uncontrolled rage. "USELESS!" He screamed at her, every word pounding into her head.

"Colton!" Peyton was in hysterics and had the wind knocked out of her as he dragged her violently along the asphalt, feeling it tear into the sensitive flesh of her knees and hands. She'd never been so scared out of her mind, honestly believing she was about to die. "Colton, stop please!"

To her surprise, he let go of her and he fell backward onto the ground and hung his head in his hands. "What did I do, what did I do?" He chanted as he rocked back and forth. "It's on the dash cam, DAMN IT!" He roared, flailing his limbs out spastically.

"Colt, baby calm down please" she sobbed as she crawled toward him painfully. Her head ached, her ribs hurt from the kick, and her hands and knees burned but none of her pain mattered at that moment, she didn't even feel the small gash in her head from hitting it on the bumper, she had to get them out of this. She was in fight or flight and her body was screaming flight. "Baby what are we gonna do?! Come on we need to do something!"

Colton turned his violent storm-gray eyes to her and all of a sudden a look of calm came over him. He got to his feet and ever so gently helped her to her own feet. She was shaking so bad with adrenalin and weakness from her time spent in bed, she could barely stand, so he walked her to the passenger side and with robotic movements, buckled her into the seat before taking his own place behind the wheel. He started the engine and turned the car around heading the opposite direction from town.

"Colton" Peyton spoke softly with weak caution. "What are we doing?"

He turned his head and met her terrified eyes, his own filled with fear and pain. "We're leaving Tree Hill."

 _ **If y'all though she was in trouble before…**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and please review.**_

 _ **~ PSawyerLove**_


	18. Chapter 18 I Dream Of Peyton

**Guest** \- I'm so glad you have made the transition from a brucas fan to a Leyton fan. I personally HATE brucas cos they just weren't meant to be we all knew Leyton was end game from the moment she almost hit him with her car. Thanks for an awesome review as well as compliment.

 **Kb** \- here is that Leyton interaction everyone has so desperately been aching for including myself, but I was waiting for the right time. Thanks for the review its appreciated.

 **Elena** \- Hi Elena I'm glad to hear that it had that effect on you. I personally always like to make my readers feel an emotional attachment to the characters as well as an empathy.

 **Guest** \- Haha it is always said that it takes a real man to be able to cry lol. Thanks for a great review!

 **Guest** \- I honestly wouldn't know what to say to that except that I guess some people do crave a life of passion and danger. To be drawn into the dark side and unknown. Thanks for an interesting review. Also I'm glad you can see Colton as a real person its nice to have that effect on our readers.

 **mprincess33** \- your review really means a lot to us. Thanks so much again and I hope you keep reading and letting us know what you think!

* * *

'We're leaving Tree Hill' Colton spoke with a coldness she'd never heard before. She sat in stunned silence, her eyes wide in what could only be described as terror. He wasn't thinking clearly. He was obviously still in some sort of cationic shock from what he had just so thoughtlessly done. She can't decide whether everything she has seen of Colton's sensitive and loving side had been one big lie. She looked at him and she saw just a weak little boy who wasn't even strong enough to fight the evil inside him. She was the only one in front of whom he could cry, confess what he did, how bad he felt when he had already done it and there was no way to take it back. Because under that evil heartless body lied an innocent mind. He wasn't just weak, but scared, too. He was too scared not to be evil, and too weak to fight that fear.

'Colton we can't just leave him there, your prints will be all over it' she spoke almost robotically, her brain not quite processing what her lips were saying. She watched as something flickered in Colton's eyes and she could've sworn that in that split second he had more than lost it. He yanked the wheel and it did a sharp hightail until the car skidded to a stop splayed out on the empty open highway.

'Get out' he seethed through clenched teeth not once looking at her and gripping the wheel so tightly that she had to wonder if it was beginning to hurt. 'What? Colton...' she tried but when his grey eyes snapped to hers they held such fire that she knew in that instant that he had already made up his mind, 'Colton please' she tried but was forced into submission when he flew from his place in the drivers seat, came round to her side and yanked her out himself. He gripped her tightly, so tight that she knew for sure it would bruise. His face just centimeters away from hers. 'Here's what's going to happen...I'm gonna go back and take care of the body and once that's done I'm gonna come back for you. Go back to my house and get everything you can for the both of us okay...' she blinked back the tears, her mouth hanging agape wanting so desperately to scream at him no...and tell him that his insane if he thinks she's going to walk all the way back to Tree Hill. She looked at her surroundings her blond curls blowing swiftly in the summer breeze. 'This isn't happening' she whispered to herself feeling a painful not begin to form in her throat.

And then it was as if they'd both caught fire. Sort of like a spontaneous combustithighs they were burning up together. 'I love you' he said but she could hardly hear him over the sound of her blood roaring in her ears. His hands were everywhere moving over her breasts, her waist, her thighs

She didn't even know where the fuck she was let alone how to get back. 'Colton you can't just leave me here...I don't know how to get back...' she tried but his determined and cold expression didn't waver, he walked back to his side of the car and got behind the wheel again. 'Deal with it...you'll find a way' he said hardheartedly and before she knew it she was left standing in his dust.

Quite literally.

She couldn't ignore the crushing pain in her chest. Suffering. That's how she would describe it. But it was much more than just "suffering". It was a plethora of shattered bones, burning flesh, and cracked skulls. In other words, it was pain and painful. The air seemed to be heavy as the agonizing moment seemed like she was trapped in an eternity of misery. The wants and needs to shed tears there but feeling nausea by the thought. She felt emotionally bankrupt. The was nothing left to feel, nothing left to say, nothing left but the void that enveloped her mind in swirling blackness. She was so caught up in her own mind that she hadn't even realized she had been walking. She walked for what seemed like a lifetime, trapped in her own silent hell.

She walked until she saw the familiar lights of the small town she called home. Until she saw the ever so simple sign reading welcome to Tree Hill. It was quite mocking really, like a silent joke sent from some force of evil to kick her right back onto the ground where she felt she belonged. Everything hurt from her toes to the top of her head, but she was completely numb to it, all she could feel was heartache and she just wanted it to stop.

The bond she had shared with him had been like a bridge out of her fortressed mind, it allowed her to set foot outside it's protective compound and explore the sun-warmed grass on the other side. Now Colton had gone, she didn't know when he'd be back and the bridge had been severed. Now, no matter how many people surrounded her, she was alone.

It took roughly about an hour for her to get back on foot and once she was outside the familiar shop of Karen's cafe that was now shut, she collapsed onto the sidewalk and allowed the tears that she so desperately needed to let loose. She let a distressed screech rip her throat raw as she gripped at her blond hair so hard she could've ripped out heaps. She didn't care how she looked, who was going to care...she probably looked like one of those miserable runaway teens. Hooked on drugs and angry at the world. The streets were quite empty if she was being honest with herself, the occasional stranger here or there but they all didn't stop to ask her if she was okay. They didn't want to get involved...who would.

She didn't know how long she sat like that, an emotional heap on the side walk, she heard the sound of a car coming down the lonely road. But didn't glance up, she knew that there was no way it was Colton. He wouldn't of been done that quickly.

'Peyton' she tensed. The voice was painfully familiar and she couldn't help but widen her eyes. Embarrassed.

She glanced up to be met with the sight of those sea blue eyes filled to the brim with confusion as well as fear. Fear of what had happened to her, fear of what Colton had done to her. Why was it Lucas always had a habit of finding her when she was that fucked up...maybe they were connected. Maybe it was just...

Chemical.

'What are you doing out here so late?' she looked down at herself, at a loss for words. What could she say to that...there was nothing to say to that she was speechless. 'I...' she tried but the words just wouldn't come out, it was like they were trapped in her throat or something. 'Come on...' he said motioning for her to get into his cherry red mustang. On any other occasion she would have argued but she was too tired. Dead on her feet, she wordlessly got to her feet and walked over to the right hand side of the car. She opened the door and plopped herself in the passenger seat.

They drove in silence, for what seemed like forever until her perfect angelic hero broke it.

'So where's Colton?' She felt an all new kind of panic well inside her, the knot in her throat becoming all sorts of painful but she had to force herself to calm down otherwise she would loose it all together. 'I don't know' she replied shortly. The three words itself telling him that she had no interest on carrying on the conversation. But him in his typical Lucas Scott manner pushed it. 'Peyton' she shot him a dark look telling him with her eyes to back off. It didn't take long for Lucas to drop her to her house and she practically pulled the door of it's hinges trying to get out. She stalked up her front porch letting out a sigh.

'Peyton' she heard him call from behind her, she looked back to see him hot on her heels. 'Jesus can't you take no for an answer?' she yelled her frustration reaching a higher peak. 'Peyton just stop...okay tell me what happened, where is Colton' she turned on him her green eyes boring fire. 'LOOK I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS OKAY, SO JUST DROP IT!' she internally scolded herself for the crack in her voice.

Shakily getting out her key and trying to open the door. Her hands were trembling so bad that she couldn't get it open. 'Damn it' she cried leaning her head up against her front door, as she felt hot tears of frustration begin to burn behind her eyes. 'Lucas just go home you...' she seethed but she was cut off when she felt his hand make contact with her bare shoulder. God, why did he always have that effect on her. He turned her around slowly and before she knew it she was staring into his intense pained gaze In a universe that is coded by divine hand, the only real thing is love - invisible and weightless as it is. That's why it is only love that is the ultimate answer to healing hearts and societies, and love that makes our moral compasses function. She flinched as he brought his calloused hand up to stroke her cheek both blonds participating in an intense stare off.

'Luke...don't' she whispered almost inaudibly, as he lovingly tucked a flaxen strand behind her ear. 'Peyton what happened?' he repeated the same words from earlier. 'Please...' she tried one last time, her voice choked but she knew he was way to stubborn to listen. They were so alike it was haunting.

'Okay...I won't force you' he spoke sincerely but she could still hear the hidden message behind his masculine voice.

'Th...thank you' she murmured turning around to try again with the door, this time she got it open and just as she was about to step inside she felt his firm but gentle grasp on her forearm. 'Peyton' she turned around furrowing her brows...what the hell was with him tonight. She wanted him to just go away.

'What?' she asked in a slightly irritated tone.

What he did next she hadn't expected, he slammed his lips down on hers...so passionately that it robbed her of her breath, she hardly had anytime to be surprised. He kissed her hard and she could practically feel all of the love he had for her radiating off of him. It was all consuming and she couldn't pull away no matter how much she wanted to. It wasn't possible. If she was being honest with herself it was comforting and her heart was swelling with such an incredible amount of love that it threatened to make her loose control completely. In that moment Colton was wiped like a chalkboard right out of her mind.

They only pulled away when they grew out of breath. He rested his forehead to hers and when she opened her eyes she saw his burning right into her soul, a glimmer of a smile playing at the edge of his perfect mouth. 'What the hell was that?' She murmured breathlessly as he searched her facial expression, she hated how much he could tell what she was feeling with just one look. He could read her like a book.

'Did he hurt you?' He asked finally after a moment of brief silence, he stroked her forehead just under the gash where she had hit her head. His jaw setting angrily, and she didn't know what to say to that, she opened and closed her mouth speechless and could feel the tears starting to spill over. She watched his expression turn pained as he tried desperately to wipe the tears. 'He...' She choked out and then realised what she had almost done. She cleared her throat and wiped at her red eyes no doubt smudging her mascara.

'Goodnight Lucas' she spoke coldly composing herself and began to walk through her open front door. She didn't bother shutting the door behind her and wasn't surprised at all when he followed her inside to be honest she kind of wanted him to, there was an unfamiliar feeling festering inside of her that she couldn't quite place, but she knew she always felt it with Colton quite a lot. She took the steps two at a time and took long strides down the hall to get to her bedroom.

She flopped onto her bed and tried to hold in the tears that were coming closer to the brink of bursting into a dam. She heard him taking heavy steps into her bedroom and before she knew it she felt the bed dipp beside her from where he now sat. 'Peyt I wanna help you please' he begged and she turned around to catch his icy eyes which now glistened with unshed tears. It much reminded her if looking at a frozen lake of ice. 'You wanna help me?' she croaked out, and she watched as he nodded mutely. She sat up slowly and sucked in a slow breath, 'then take me away from here...please, please Luke I can't stay here anymore. I can't stay with him anynore' she whimpered, she clutched his jacket lapels desperately, 'Peyt...' he choked out as his own tears begun to spill over. 'Please...' She sobbed and she pressed her lips against his anguishedly showing him all the love she had for him and allowing him to carry the burdon of some of the pain that she bore. He pulled away and held her face in his large hands, 'Peyton your not yourself at the moment, your not thinking clearly' he tried to reason but she shook her head petulantly 'No I am. Luke...I...love you so much okay and your the only one...wh...who can help me. Please' she rambled out and literally threw herself at him again.

She thought he'd pull away again but this time he kissed her back with just as much fire. It appeared he needed her more than she needed him. He pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him and she felt an all new feeling of lust begin to spread through her like some sort of cancer as she felt what she was doing to him through his jeans. The kiss grew more heated and before she knew it she had discarded his jacket and top, he had discarded her top and their clothes lay on a crumpled heap on the floor. He lifted her up and switched their positions so that she was underneath him and she let out soft moan as he begin placing hot open mouthed kisses down her stomach. He fumbled with the button on her denims and begun sliding them down her endless legs placing kisses there as he did so and then they were completely off leaving her half naked in nothing but her lace white bra and matching panties. He took a moment too take her in and she shot him a seductive smile. 'God your so beautiful' he breathed out like she had just taken stolen the breath right from his lungs and then he stopped short as if he had finally just seen her. She had not been aware of the bruises that had formed from Colton's boot to her left side earlier.

She watched as his blond brows furrowed as he ran his hand softly over it and she let out a pained breath. He opened his mouth to talk and she saw the rage burning behind his blue eyes, the same blue eyes that she loved so much. 'Don't please...don't ruin this' she uttered rising up to pull him down on top of her and made him look at her. He diverted his gaze back down to her bruises but she forced him to focus on her.

'I can't...' He seethed with hate burning his tone. 'Luke look at me' she said quietly and he finally met her eyes. 'I'm okay...I promise' she assured forcing him her best Peyton Sawyer charm gleam but she knew he could see through it. 'No your not Peyt' he said gruffly moving to get off her, but she tightened her legs around his lower back pushing him flush against her and forcing a groan from him. 'Please...I'm okay I swear' she promised and guided his lips back to hers, he kissed her reluctantly at first that was until primal instinct took over. 'I'm so sorry' he whispered between kisses and it made her kiss him all the harder. Deep down she knew it was him who had triggered of these series of unfortunate events. She was about to let in the one that had broken her heart into a trillion pieces and forced her to fall into the arms of a charming and hot stranger but she was willing to take the risk of opening her heart to him again. She wanted to give him all of her.

Her heart stammered against her chest. He coaxed her mouth open but there was little coaxing to be done, she closed her eyes. Lost in her own world where there was no Colton. No crime and no murder. Just her and Lucas, as they should be, whilst the rest of the world smiled kindly at them or turned their backs on them. But either way it was just him and her. She pulled him closer to her kissing him just as desperately as he was kissing her. Like if they could just love long enough and hard enough and deep enough , then the world outside would never, could never hurt them again.

And then it was like they had caught fire.

Sort of like spontaneous combustion and they were burning up together. 'I love you' Lucas whispered but she could hardly hear him over the blood roaring in her ears. She clawed at his back as she pushed his pants with her feet down round his legs and he entered her. She was shaking but not from the cold. She was melting inside . Never had she felt so scared and exhilarated and alive all at once. Not even with Colton, she could feel his heavy breath quickening against her ear and it turned her on even more. She placed kisses down his neck in an attempt to stifle the moans that were building in her throat, and earned a appreciative groan from him. This wasn't about lust or an urge she knew it was something deeper and way above all of that, it was love.

He quickened his pace and a gasp caught in her throat. They were going to make this time last for ever. They had here and now. So she let herself drift away, following wherever he led, beside him all the way as he led her into a real, unreal world. Not quite heaven. Not quite hell.

Afterwards they lay tangled together in her bed as she clung to him for dear life. She didn't know how to feel, she felt confused. But she didn't feel dirtiness like she thought she would, she felt cleansed like she had just been baptised in a shit load of holy water. She smiled lazily as she felt Lucas press a soft kiss into her blond curls. She closed her eyes feeling a sense of calm and serenity savouring the moment. That was until she heard an all to familiar voice calling her from downstairs. Her eyes snapped open going wide in terror. She hadn't expected him to be back so soon. She felt Lucas pull her closer to him but she shot up instantly and fumbled for her clothes. 'Luke you have to hide...go hide now' she ordered panickedly before shouting back to Colton that she was upstairs. Lucas sat up and begun putting his jeans on zipping them up. He turned around d and looked at her defiantly 'I'm not going anywhere Peyton I'm not gonna let him hurt you again' he gritted out his blue eyes burning hot with fires of hell itself.

'Please Luke...he'll kill you' she pleaded, she could hear Colton getting closer and lept into panic mode. She walked over to Lucas and tried to push him back into her record closet but he didn't budge just stared at the doorway with eyes full of hate and stood there stoic like a fucking brick wall. She felt tears burn her vision like hot kettle water scorching skin and her throat knitted painfully. He couldnt be doing this. He wasn't doing this.

* * *

A/N: hey guys sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with final exams and stuff but I'll all be over soon. Read and review I hope you guys enjoyed the Leyton hook up and what does this mean for them? How will Colton react? Will Lucas do as Peyton pleads? Read he next uupdate by yours truly PSawyerLove to find out!

LeytonFan4Eva x


	19. Chapter 19 Death and The Maiden

**DiDevil -** Your about to find out whether you prediction was right or not. I hope you thoroughly enjoy reading this chapter PSawyerLove did a great job on it, do tell us what you think and thanks for the awesome review!

 **Jordana60** \- Hey Jordana thanks for the review I love hearing from you. I hope you like this chapter and we would love to know what you thought of this one. Thanks!

 **Guest -** Emotions run very high for high schoolers these days trust me haha. Thanks for the review!

 **Elena** \- I'm glad you enjoyed. Thanks!

 **Guest -** Here is that update you wanted haha. Thanks!

 **Kb** \- Eventually I promise we haven't quite figured that out yet. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Her eyes darted from the still shirtless Lucas, staring with intense determination, to the doorway. She was completely frozen to the spot with her heart leaping into her throat from fear and panic, knowing there was no way to stop whatever was about to happen. Her head spun wildly with whatever neurotransmitters were going haywire in her brain and she felt overwhelming nausea as a billion possible outcomes popped into her mind, scaring her half to death just by thought alone.

"Peyt, I thought I told you to get stuff for me at my house?!" Colton's voice, heightened with nerves, floated into the room from the hallway as his boots clunked along, painfully slow to Peyton's ears. She thought she'd pass out and she watched in horror as he stepped into the doorway. Though she thought it impossible, her panic increased ten fold when his brow furrowed and a terrifying look of complete confusion and rage clouded his tempest-filled eyes, and she couldn't move for fear.

"What the hell is going on?" His voice was dangerously level, almost soft with a murderous foreboding tone. "PEYTON" he barked, raising his voice suddenly and causing her to jump and start shaking like a chihuahua.

"I- I uh-" she couldn't form a sentence, she didn't know how to lie her way out of this because the evidence was so clear she knew she'd only make it worse by trying. She thought of how her and Lucas must look now: Him shirtless and her with hair a wild mess, clothes clearly thrown on carelessly, the strap of her top wasn't even on her shoulder, makeup smeared and lips swollen from passion. There was no way in hell that Colton didn't know from just one glance what had transpired just minutes ago. WELL?! he roared, taking a menacing step toward her and raising a fist. Seeing her cringe and shy away from Colton the way she did like she knew he would hurt her immediately snapped Lucas into action. He wanted to kill Colton for all that he'd done to this poor girl, the girl who'd once been so strong and independent but was now so weak and scared. He'd broken her. He thought of those bruises he'd seen on her side and the welt on her cheek that Colton had caused and it was as if some primal instinct to protect her awoke and raged within him, and he lunged.

He tackled Colton with every ounce of strength he possessed and the boys fell to the floor at Peyton s feet, a whirlwind of fists and cuss words. "Lucas, LUCAS, COLTON" she cried, her hands tearing at the soft skin of her face in the beginning of a nervous breakdown.

All of a sudden they broke apart, standing about a yard away from each other, crouched as if to pounce and glaring at each other with primal hatred. Colton spoke to Peyton first, his eyes never leaving Lucas: "You betrayed me, Peyton", he spat, "when I needed you most you turned into a whore and betrayed me! You broke my heart! Don't you think for one second I'm letting you get away with it". He meant what he said and she knew it. She didn't know how to respond and stood there, completely dumbfounded and terrified. Even as scared as she was, she could feel annoyance sparking in her mind, wondering how Colton could be such a hypocrite. Hadn't he betrayed her the first time he'd hit her? Or when he's basically taken sex from her without real consent? Pressured her to do drugs? He had betrayed her long ago, and she was starting to feel like enough was enough.

If she didn't know how dangerous he could be she would've acted on it then and there, but she was too damn scared. "And you!" Colton was speaking to Lucas now and they started to circle each other like lions closing in for the kill. "You think she's s yours? You HURT HER! I can see it in her eyes every time she sees you or hears your name. You hurt her long before I ever did. Everything that has happened is your fault!" Peyton saw recognition and guilt pass over Lucas's now pained expression and she wanted to shout no, don't listen to him he's just trying to get at you! but she knew anything she said would be too dangerous. She prayed that Lucas had enough sense to handle this, but he was showing weakness and giving Colton the upper hand. She thought of her daddy's gun safe, just sitting there in the other room containing exactly what could keep her protected, help her protect Lucas, and she thought of how if she could only sneak past them and retrieve the familiar.

48 Springfield 1911 she'd shot so many times at the range during father daughter bonding times, she could defuse the situation. She knew the combination to the safe: Larry had been nervous to tell her but he'd been weary of leaving her home by herself, so he'd told her that the numbers were her birthday. If she could only unfreeze herself and get past Thinking of her daddy s gun got her lost in her memories. She missed being little and innocent before any of this relationship stuff had destroyed her inside, before her first kiss and losing her virginity to Nathan, before every fight with him, before turning Lucas down then changing her mind only to find that he'd already moved on to Brooke, before Jake shattered her heart when he left, before breaking ties with her friends, and before Colton. She wanted to go back to the simple days spent fishing or shooting with her dad, or gossiping with 10 year old Brooke in her dark living room with a Disney movie playing in the background. She wanted to go back to the warmth of having her best friend and life being simple. She just wanted to go back. She was thrown back into the present by Lucas's hard voice that trembled with rage.

"That is not an excuse for you to destroy her! If you really loved her, you wouldn't make her do all this shit. Don't you see, Colton? You're killing her!" Rage flared even brighter in Colton's eyes and he looked so evil, Peyton just wanted to hide away under her bed like a scared little puppy. She'd learned more about this boy in the past few hours than in the weeks she'd spent hopelessly in love with him, and what she'd learned, what she knew he was capable of made her feel sick to her stomach. She couldn't do this anymore, couldn't take it. She dropped to her knees, her eyes fixed ahead on nothing in particular, empty, vacant. She was starting to shut down. "Peyton!" Lucas shouted, finally breaking the staring contest with Colton and rushing to crouch beside her. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Colton screamed, pulling something out of his coat pocket, but Lucas ignored him and laid his hand gently on Peyton's soft cheek. She felt feverish and she was trembling. "Baby, look at me" Lucas soothed, trying to catch her gaze, but instead it fixed on something over his shoulder and a look of absolute horror came over her delicate features. "Don't fucking touch her" Colton hissed slowly, his tone much darker than before.

Lucas froze for a moment, his aggressor s tone spiking inexplicable fear through him as he began to turn slowly, his hand dropping from her cheek. He was then staring up the barrel of a gleaming jet black 9mm Glock 22. The whole room felt like it dropped 20 degrees as Peyton and Lucas locked their gazes on the gun, now more terrified than ever. Alright, man, Lucas held his hands up in surrender, I'm not touching her. Lucas was a hothead with the temper of a bull but any idiot would know that this was the time to stop fighting. The shock of seeing the gun in their faces must've pulled Peyton out of her trance because all of a sudden she stumbled to her feet. At this point, while Lucas was being more cautious, she was throwing it to the wind. If Colton was heartless enough to shoot her then she didn't really want to live anyway. "Where did you get that", she questioned boldly, her voice not wavering one bit as she'd expected, an unfamiliar bravery was making itself known in her. "Colton Glass you answer me right now!" "Oh so now you can talk!" He kept the gun trained on Lucas but met her gaze, burning rage and frustration in his eyes. "Colton! TELL ME!" She got in his face as anger for everything that had happened to her and everything he'd done burned inside her. Colton drew back the gun and then whipped it hard against Lucas s face, a manic glee lighting his eyes as Lucas grunted in pain and jerked backward.

"STOP IT!" Peyton wailed in shock, grabbing his arm and hanging on desperately in a useless attempt to protect Lucas. "STOP IT!" She wasn't shocked at all when he flung her off of him and did the same thing to her as he'd done to Lucas. She fell to the floor with the force and Lucas cried out in anguish. He wanted to help her, to keep this bastard away from her but he was too afraid. You don't mess around when someone has a gun. Colton's burly form loomed over Peyton's crumpled one as he glared down at her. "If you need to know, you little slut, then I'll tell you". He turned and paced toward Lucas. I bet you didn't tell him you were involved in a murder", "What- Peyton!" Lucas turned to look at her in surprise, but she shied away, hiding her head in her arms.

"Oh yes, a cop". Colton seemed to be enjoying this game of slander, looking pleased when he noticed Lucas's horror-struck expression. "Well, when I was getting rid of the body, I figured why not make use of it?" He tapped the barrel of the gun in an appreciative manner. "We'll make the perfect getaway, babe". Then he turned on her again, a new flame of anger erupting in him. "But not before I show you what happens when you break my heart!" He delivered a sharp kick to her ribs and she instantly regretted not getting up while she still could. She heard a sickening crack from her ribs and cried out in pain. "PEYTON! NO DON'T HURT HER, MAN!" Lucas screeched, starting to get up.

Colton took the opportunity to knee him where it hurt and push him back to the ground. Peyton was curled up in excruciating pain, unable to move as she watched Colton really lay into Lucas. She felt each kick he delivered to him and each pistol whip, and she wanted to do something but she didn't know what she could possibly do without making it worse. "Colton, please!" Her voice was a low whine as she begged for him to take mercy on Lucas. Her heart nearly stopped when Colton finally stilled and straightened the Glock in his hand, pointing it into Lucas's s face. "See, Peyton" he spat, keeping his eyes locked on Lucas. "This is what happens when you fucking betray me. I told you I'd kill him, you should of fucking listened." Without thinking, she jumped to her feet, no longer feeling the pain in her ribs as she dove into Colton like a rugby player, flattening his unprepared body on the floor. She went batshit crazy on him, hitting him with all she had and pulling his hair, screeching obscenities at him.

No one was going to harm Lucas. Not on her watch. Colton's surprise wore off fast and he easily tossed her underweight body to the side. She was a fierce opponent, but her size let her down and she rolled off him with just one hard shove. Lucas and Colton were both on their feet by the time her mind caught up with what was going on, and she scrambled to her feet beside them. They were back in their staring contest stances, only this time a weapon was involved. Colton raised the gun, pointing it at Lucas and glaring at him with a smug smirk, like he was daring him with his eyes to make a move. In slow motion, Peyton saw his finger move to the trigger and she bolted, hoping to God that whatever she did that the bullet would not hit Lucas. She collided with Colton just before the shot went off, and she pushed him to the floor in the direction of the doorway and remained standing herself, surprised by her own strength.

"Lucas!" She frantically turned to look for him, he'd ducked, but was now straightening himself up. "Are you hurt?" She was only partially satisfied when he shook his head, looking like he was about to pass out from pure shock and gazing at her like she had three heads.

"Fucking Bitch" Colton spat from the floor and she turned to him. The gun had slid out of her room and into the hallway. He sat up, leaning back on his hands, but froze when he looked at her, his eyes going wide with shock and fear. She looked frantically between the two boys, trying to figure out what was happening, when she felt a burning sensation in her stomach area, it was unlike anything she had ever experienced, The pain throbbed in her guts like a fist ripping her insides right out, it was deep and warm, but not in a nice way. It felt like someone had their hand in there and was squeezing her as hard as they could. Her hand flew to the spot, completely clueless as to what it could be, immediately in denial.

Blood.

It soaking her top right through like a never ending nightmare. It wouldn't stop.

Her hand grasped the warm, damp fabric of her shirt and she knew immediately. She pressed her hand against it as the world moved in slow motion and the worst physical pain she'd ever felt began to spread through her like a wildfire. She let out a single delicate cough, and from her mouth bubbled thick, red blood. Lucas watched, horrified as it dawned on her that she'd been shot. He watched as her hand fluttered to and pressed hard against a spot of red just above her navel that was beginning to spread. He saw the blood bubble up and out of her perfect lips and he knew exactly what that meant from the medical shows his mother used to watch.

He jumped up as her knees buckled and he caught her just in time and lowered her into his lap, cradling her in his arms. "You're gonna be okay, baby just hold on". He soothed, squeezing her as tears blurred his vision. "We're gonna be together, remember? Just you and me."

"I love you" The words fell from her lips like the petals of a dying rose and he felt his heart swell and break at the same time. He looked up to Colton, who remained frozen in the door way like a wax statue. Like it had finally dawned on him what he had just done.

His panic reached a whole new peak when she let out a tortured cry. "Colton go call an ambulance" Lucas barked trying his best to keep his voice level and from breaking but failing miserably. "Luke I..." she begun but her eyes rolled into the back of her head from the severity of the agony. He looked up when he heard the click of the gun being taken off of safety.

"Put her down" Colton seethed through clenched teeth and in that moment Lucas could've sworn he was looking into the eyes of the devil himself. Colton was the same brand of cockroach that head been squashing his entire life an ugly, evil belly-to-the-ground piece of crap, the only difference between them and him was the size of his ego, "I'm not gonna let her die Colton" he uttered strongly not once breaking eye be told both boys were both in a place of complete desperation and fear for the girl they both loved so much. He felt her weak hand rise up to touch his bare chest trying to find any sort of grip to hang onto because the pain was that excruciating. "You need to get the bullet out if she's gonna live" Colton spoke authoritatively not once moving the gun from Lucas. "What?" Lucas just about spluttered out the fear beginning to choke him feeding of itself and only becoming one hundred times greater.

"GET THE BULLET OUT DAMMIT!" he didn't have to be told twice, right now he would do anything to keep Peyton alive. 'I'm gonna get it out okay" he spoke looking at her delirious green eyes. She didn't respond, couldn't even if she tried. He lifted her shirt and swallowed back bile as he reached inside her to retrieve the bullet. She let out the most terrifying scream he think he had ever heard in his life and it was enough to make him almost burst into tears right then but he had to remain strong. Strong for her if not himself. He even saw Colton stiffen from his peripheral vision. Once it was out he dropped it with a trembling hand to the floor forgotten and tried to calm her down as she gasped for breath.

"Okay baby were gonna get you help your gonna be all fine okay...hey Peyton look at me in the eyes" he rushed out and watched as her face contorted up in undeniable agony. Her eyelids begun fluttering shut and a tear mixed with the trail of blood that dropped from the corner of her mouth. "Oh god...Look at me in the eyes Peyton come on" he spoke desperately his own tears spilling over, but she didn't respond just hung limp in his arms. He reached for an abandoned gray hoodie on the floor and gathered it onto her abdomen, pressing it against her, keeping her on his lap as he turned her head. He put his head to her ear to see if she was still breathing. Peyton's eyes were closed and her breath left her nose and mouth with a strange rattling sound. He was soaked with her blood and that in itself invoked the fear of god in him.

"I WON'T ASK TWICE DAMMIT. GIVE HER TO ME!" Colton screamed like a spoiled child as he shook the gun in a threatening manner.

His blue eyes locked with a red hot rage onto Colton's soulless grey ones. "Over my dead body" he gritted out. "That can be arranged"

He didn't care anymore, he looked back to Peyton's lifeless form stroking her blond hair out of her face, god he had to let him help her. He thought Colton would've finished the job by now. He should of known better, should've of seen all the scenarios pan out in his head. Should've of been more smarter, but nothing prepared him for what happened next. All he felt was the back of the gun hit with full force into his temple right in the pressure point before his world faded to the darkest of blacks.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please review! ~PSawyerLove**


	20. Chapter 20 Redemption Of A Lost Soul

**Guest** \- No one would it would be complete and utter hell haha and it was about time Peyton nutted up or shut up. Thanks for the review!

 **Elena** \- Your about to find out now, thanks!

 **DiDevil** \- Haha yep. Thanks for the review!

 **thealluretodarkness** \- It's okay I'm glad you've got the time to read it now and i'm happy your enjoying the ride so far!

 **Guest** \- Thanks!

 **Guest** \- Who wouldn't be Colton's a freak haha. Thanks!

 **Kb** \- Definitely. Thanks!

 **Raena** \- That's what I like to hear! Thank you.

 **Guest** \- Glad you feel that way here is the latest update from Colton POV. Thanks!

 **TPassions** \- We are both so grateful and thank you.

 **trying-to-deal-with-feels** \- Haha Thanks so much and i love the enthusiasm! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 20 Redemption Of A Lost Soul.

Both Blond's were out cold, one safe and the other barely alive. What to do?

Colton stood shock still. Trembling like he was on withdrawal, routed to the spot in bone crippling fear., taking in the scene before him...Peyton's blood splattered in numerous places and Lucas Scott out cold practically on top of her What now? Peyton had deserved it; she did...she had made him do this. The love that he bore for her was so great, and she literally had abused it all for the boy who had made her jump into his arms to begin with. There was no way he was just going to let her go, he was sure she had chosen him a long time ago and now she had gone and done this. They belonged together, why could she not see that. He invited her to the party and it was her dancing on the table. He refused to believe that she loved Lucas more than she loved him.

'No' , he couldn't let himself think that way, it was unthinkable.

But Deep down the remorse was eating him alive. Peyton was his epic love and he was sure she was his soul mate. The only one that knew what it was like to be alone and angry at the world, the only one who knew what it was like to be afraid of your own reflection. They were two halves made of the same whole and Lucas was just a setback in their perfect love story. Part of him wanted to take her with him, and nurse her back to health himself.

He would learn to forgive her eventually, and if he got her as far away from Lucas as physically possible he was sure that she would be back to the way she was before. Every time he had hit her, it was because he loved her so damn much and she didn't fucking listen, a part of him wanted to make her pay for it because she didn't understand what he needed her to do for him. He didn't know what he had gotten himself into...after all he was just a kid.

When he had been living with his last girlfriend, she told him he needed to see a shrink, something about him not being well. He'd laughed at her; told her she was the one who needed help. That was until she had really pushed him to the limit one night, and he had flipped at her, grabbed a kitchen knife and started behaving like he was in some Stanley Kubric movie. Then he really did start to question if something was right upstairs.

He had put it down to his upbringing, it hadn't all been that apple pie life like the kids you see on cereal adverts. His dad was a violent drunk who use to beat him senseless and blame his mother s death on him, and one night Colton had snapped and hit him with a blender. He tried to wake him willed him to get up and tell him that he was joking, go into hysterics even but it never happened. Then he fled because he had gotten scared. Didn't stick around to know whether his dad was dead or alive and to be honest it had never crossed his mind until now.

That night he had dreamt he was a dog, the moon was out he could smell it.

Ice white metal smell, he could smell the paving stones, wet sharp the tarmac road had made his dog teeth tingle, it was ice and rubber and then the lampposts study with smells they were. Study with jewels and wood, metal meat.

And the stars had pierced his dog nose like silver wires. A woman came out of her house, sickly the smell of her, rotten. She smelt of armpits and babies and fish. And one hundred others things screaming at him like he was mad. He knew what she had, had for her dinner he knew she was pregnant he could smell it. She didn't look at him, just walked straight on by, thought he was just a dog.

He laughed at that, a quiet dog laugh. He wasn't a dog, he was Colton he was him. He had awoken at that, and practically stumbled to his bathroom to throw up. Then he had gone out for a nighttime walk in nothing but a long white t shirt and baggies, he didn't care that it was winter. He couldn't feel the cold. He was just numb. The night smelt like soot and frost and petrol and even blood, the smells were dancing towards him it made him sick. And he knew it was the smell of his own guilt.

Why did no one ever understand, his dad had never got him either; they were all the same. Everyone he met but, then he had met her. Peyton. She was the only exception, the superior one, unique amongst any others and he found himself being pulled to her like a moth drawn to a flame. He'd known from the moment her powerful green eyes locked on his and the way her golden spirals blew in the midsummer night breeze, she was the Bonnie to his Clyde and without her he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stay alive.

She got him and he got her, and that was what soul mates were supposed to be. He crouched down beside Peyton's still form, she was an ashen blue now and he couldn't tell whether she was breathing or not. 'It won't be long now' he thought. But he can't help but think how dark his mind has become, subsisting on the burnt tinder of who he used to be. In the ashes there is nothing to even renew a spark. All he can do is huddle in this moment, live from heartbeat to heartbeat. It feels like the world isn't really there at all, like it was stolen and replaced with something empty, photoshopped, fake. It makes sense in a weird way, the real world gave him feelings of euphoria, hysteria even. Yet he never did quite feel the connection to it, part of it.

But either it was taken away or he was; every second of every minute of every day all he can do is float in the void.

He reached out for Peyton's limp hand and presses his lips to hers. He can t let her die doesn't want to lose her. Doesn't want to admit it but his terrified, his not the strong person he makes out to be. He doesn't know what he is. But his going to do the right thing for once, because he owes her that much. Call it a moment of redemption or whatever that's how he feels.

He squeezes his grey eyes tight shut, then fishes his flip phone out of his pocket. Dialing the three digits that he knew would sign his death sentence, it rang three times before a male voice filled the receiver. '911 What's your emergency?' he couldn't help but cringe at how robotic the man sounded.

He stayed silent for a while and could hear the man asking if anyone was there distantly. About to put the phone down, his doubts choking him and then all he could see was Peyton. His fallen angel sprawled out in a beautiful bloody mess on the floor, barely alive. And that bastard Lucas. And then he wondered how long the man on the phones questions had been falling on deaf ears for and snapped out of his reverie.

'I...' He choked out barely able to stand the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears at the moment. 'I need an ambulance; someone's been shot' he forced out quickly before he changed his mind.

'Okay we'll get one there right away I need the address sir' Colton straightened himself up at that, forcing himself to calm down just a little before he lost it all together. He would give no such thing, 'Your gonna have to figure that one out on your own' he uttered coldly and so quietly he barely heard his own voice over the blood roaring in his ears. Police had trackers these days, they could easily trace the call back to Peyton's house. At that he snapped the phone shut and let out a rather shaky breath trying to psyche himself up mentally for what he was about to do.

If Peyton didn't want him then she could feel the pain and guilt of not having him in her life anymore, she could wake up in the night screaming his name. She could develop insomnia due to fear of him plaguing her dreams...that was his gift to her. He wanted her to feel the pain of when he turned himself into nothing but a bloody mess on her bedroom floor, to stare at the spot for hours wishing she could've done more, that she could've saved him.

After all this one was on her. She was making him do this. He wanted her, hell he loved her but she didn't understand like she thought she did.

He'd welcome the fires of hell with open arms.

After all The gateway to hell can only be forever shut by the power of love, it is the only key that will work.

Since hell's gate is a place in people's minds that is also where the key lies. Every person is born with the power of love in their souls, a divine gift from the creator, no matter how evil they are.

Every person carries the medicine they need to be whole and well, yet when they falter it is for others to pour love into them until they can access their own personal key and close their own personal hell's gate. There is no hell that love cannot overcome, so hold strong, be brave and know you are never forsaken. Right?

Hell - that was the fierce word, the word to threaten children if they were too bad, the word to send shivers down a spine. The fiery daemons whose barbed tails coiled and snapped, their whips sharp, their horns like mighty rocks thrusting from their heads, wings reaching far and wide to swallow the man that dare stand before them.

He'd take it all if it meant that Peyton would never be rid of him in spirit, at least he'd always be there with her. Maybe with a little luck, he'll do right by her. Because she may be a thousand miles away or a hundred years away, but he'll still be there with her and until she comes back to him.

He spun on his heels and rushed down the stairs grabbing every bit of equipment that he would need to get himself through it, a bottle of Persian brown whiskey and piece of paper and pen.

He wrote his heart and soul into that letter.

 _Dear Peyton,_

 _Speaking from the tongue of an experienced simpleton who obviously would rather be an emasculated, infantile complain-ee. This note should be pretty easy to understand. All the warnings from the moment you met me since my first introduction to the, shall we say, the ethics involved with independence and the embracement of your heart and soul has proven to be very true. I love you Peyton Sawyer and it's because I love you that I'm gonna do this for us, I can't stand the thought of losing you to Lucas Scott and also the fact that I've hurt you is enough to kill me alone. I feel guilty beyond words about these things. The fact is, I can't fool you, I blame you...I blame you for saying you loved me when you were hiding with me. Trying to get over Lucas, a part of me hates you but the other part loves you so damn much that I don't know what the fuck to do with myself. It simply isn't fair me. I must be one of those narcissists who only appreciate things when they're gone. I'm too sensitive. I need to be slightly numb in order to regain the enthusiasm I once had as a child. but let's face it, it ain't ever gonna happen. I still can't get over the frustration, the guilt and hate I have for everyone. Apparently there's good in all of us and I think I simply cannot be saved and that in itself makes me feel too fucking sad. The sad little sensitive, unappreciative, Pisces, Jesus man. And that terrifies me to the point where I can barely function. I've become hateful towards all humans in general. Only because it seems so easy for people to get along and have empathy. Only because I hate but feel sorry for people too much I guess. I love you but I hate you more from the pit of my burning, nauseous stomach. I'm too much of an erratic, moody, baby! I don't have the strength anymore, and so remember, it's better to burn out than to fade away. You are truly one of the best and worst things that ever happened to me..._

 _Forever and ever babe. Colton._

He took a huge swig of whiskey and finished the bottle in just under three minutes, he had always vowed to himself that he would never die sober. And with one chaste kiss to Peyton cold blue lips he straightened himself and took the gun out from his back pocket.

Letting out a slow breath, he raised it under his chin.

'Here goes everything' he slurred the haziness from the alcohol induced state already starting to sink in. He could hear the sirens now in the background and his panic grew. He had to work quickly. He shoved the gun in his mouth his hands shaking so much he thought he'd drop the pistol and before he could duck out. He pulled the trigger.

The last thing Colton Glass felt was his brain explode. And so it ended as it had begun.

* * *

A/N: Good riddance Colton Glass we won't be missing you. Read and review! Do you reckon Peyton will make it?

LeytonFan4Eva x


	21. Chapter 21 Bring Me To Life

Lucas opened his eyes, jolted back into consciousness from a loud sound that echoed through the house. His vision was hazy for a moment as he blinked at the ceiling, trying to get a grip on what had been going on. The sharp scent of gunpowder and blood permeating the air and the sounds of approaching sirens quickly reminded him that this was a fight for life or death. He sat straight up and blinked, trying to locate his beloved Peyton. How long had he been out? How long had she been lying in her own blood teetering on the edge of death? Where was Colton?

His eyes fell on a horrific sight. Colton Glass lying dead on the floor, not even recognizable from the neck up. Seeing the gun held loosely in his hand, Lucas's mind quickly jumped to the realization that Colton had killed himself, and his concern turned back to Peyton. He couldn't feel sympathy for this monster, not under these circumstances, because the way he saw it: Colton had brought all of this upon himself, however seeing him the way he was almost made Lucas sick. That was a sight he would never get out of his head. He squeezed his eyes shut to block out the image, but of course it was still there, burning behind his eyelids. No matter how much he hated Colton, that was still a person, and it bothered him more than he'd care to admit.

He finally grasped complete bearings of consciousness and his surroundings and spotted his girl not two feet away surrounded by more blood than he'd ever seen in one place.

"Oh, God, PEYTON!" He scrambled across the floor and fell over her still body, desperately pulling her into his lap and holding her tight to his chest. One of his hands wound through her hair as the other gripped the now soaked hoodie to her stomach in a last-ditch attempt to help her at all. "Stay with me, Peyton. Stay with me" he panted as he rocked her and buried his face in her curls, closing his eyes and sending up a prayer. "They'll be here soon." Just as the words left his mouth, there was a pounding on the door and shouting that his scrambled mind couldn't make out. After a few seconds pause, Lucas finally took a deep breath and cried "We're up here!"

A barrage of paramedics and police flooded into the room, barking orders at each other. One look at Colton, and all the paramedics turned away to focus on the blonde girl whose life was hanging on a single thread. Lucas wasn't even sure if she was still alive when he noticed how white she'd become with her lips a sickly violet color. A single paramedic addressed him as the others pulled Peyton's limp form away from him, he planted a gentle kiss to her soft hair and let her go because he knew she needed their help. An officer started bombarding him with questions, but all he could see was her as they carried her away from him. She'd been taken away too many times and he was determined to keep her in his sight, desperate to not lose her again, but she was swept up and taken away faster than he could even register. He didn't know what to do!

"Peyton!" He cried, his voice cracking and his feet failing him as he attempted to go after her, but his head spun and his vision blurred once more and he fell back.

"Son, calm down." The officer soothed, placing a hand on lucas's shoulder. "Please. She's in good hands and they're going to do everything they can for her, alright?"

"No I gotta go with her!" Lucas was reduced into a puddle of tears on the floor, his voice cracking like he was a scared little boy hiding behind his mama. "I gotta go with her! I can't- I can't lose her!"

Much to his surprise, the officer hoisted him to his feet and they started down the stairs together with the lone medic still following and trying to assess his injuries. Other officers remained in the crime scene for the initial documentation and surveillance.

They got to the ambulance just as they were shutting the doors, and Lucas felt a brand new strength force his feet forward and break away from the first responders aiding him. He bolted toward the back of the rig and tore desperately at the handle. "Let me in, I need to be with her!" He watched in utter pain from suspense as the medic inside glanced to the officer for the okay before letting them inside. He barely had time to breathe before he was forced into his seat and the rig took off, lights flashing and siren blaring.

Lucas took a deep breath with his eyes shut tight so that he could gather himself as chaos erupted around him as they tried to save Peyton's life. He opened his eyes and took in the sight of her, and he'd never really seen a sight so terrifying in his life. Not even Colton's suicide.

She was white as a sheet and her entire abdomen, which was hastily being draped in gauze, was soaked in blood. Even as they tore her shirt away, it still looked the same: Just red. Everywhere. He noticed her bra; the straps were white, but the cups were quickly being dyed Crimson from the blood's spread. It was awful.

Even with all this devastation she was still beautiful when he looked to her face as they hooked her up to a heart monitor and slipped an oxygen mask over her blue mouth: Underneath the blood, wires, and tubes, she was still his beautiful, beautiful Peyton. His own heart broke more for his Sleeping Beauty with every feeble, slow, and far between beep indicating her heart beat. It didn't sound right at all.

"She's bradycardic, her blood pressure is basically nothing, we need to get blood in her now. I think it hit an artery." One of the medics was packing her abdomen as fast as he could but each bit of gauze would be soaked as soon as he could get it on her.

"Speed it up!" The other barked as he banged on the pane of glass separating them from the driver.

The police officer who'd followed Lucas into the rig leaned toward him: "Son, could you tell me what happened tonight?"

"I-I don't know a lot, but he sh-shot her. I d-don't remember after that." He was stuttering worse than he thought possible and shaking like a leaf. He didn't know what was happening to him but he felt like he was losing complete control of everything.

"He's going into shock," one medic told his partner before addressing Lucas. "Son, you need to lie down."

"I'm fine" Lucas spat as he slid his hand into Peyton's as he tried to tune out what everyone was saying and focus only on her and keeping himself together for her. "Peyton," he croaked, "come on you have to be okay. You're the strongest girl I know, you're gonna be okay. Come on, Peyt." He pressed his lips to her cold hand and felt the tears pricking again. "He can't hurt you anymore. You just have to be brave. You can do it. When are you gonna do something?!" Lucas rounded on the paramedics, unbelievable frustration and shock clouding his judgement.

"Son, there's not much we can do for her until we get to the hospital. We just need to keep her alive, okay? Sit down."

"That's not enough!" Lucas jumped to his feet and dropped her hand, stepping closer toward the paramedic threateningly.

"Woah" the police officer grabbed Lucas and put him back in his seat. "Calm down" he shouted in his face "getting angry at them ain't gonna do no good for her, you hear?"

Suddenly everyone became aware of a blaring alarm that rose above the sound of the ambulance siren. It was her heart monitor, and she was flatlining.

"Peyton!" Lucas was shoved aside as he lunged for her again.

"Starting CPR."

"No, get the AED! Stop the rig!"

Everything was going so fast he couldn't keep up. He felt the ambulance come to a screeching halt so that the AED could work its magic, and his panic rose further. "What? Why are we stopped!?"

"Alright clear. It needs to analyze and it can't when we're moving." Everyone took their hands off of her as the AED did its job and shocked her. Lucas watched in horror as she convulsed, her eyes opening wide for a split second and a look of complete terror crossing her features.

Relief flooded through everyone in the rig when the beeping of the monitor started back up, reassuring the group that she was living. For now. The ambulance took off, back on the road to the only place that could really help Peyton.

Lucas inched closer to her as the paramedics worked to stabilize her and he took her hand in his once more. "You can't do this to me, Peyt." Tears flowed freely down Lucas's face as he bowed his head over her. "I didn't get to ask you to be my girlfriend. You can't leave me, I love you too much. I need you."

"She might not make it, man." One of the paramedics mumbled to his partner, but Lucas's heighten senses picked up every word.

"SHE'S GOING TO BE FINE!" He roared, his frustration and panic forming complete rage.

And again, the blaring heart monitor alarm. Flatlined again.

Despair filled Lucas, taking place of his rage as he was shoved aside once again, only this time they decided that they couldn't waste time pulling over and they started to administer CPR: one climbing atop her to do chest compressions and the other attaching a bag to her oxygen mask and squeezing it to keep her breathing.

"ETA two minutes. We got this guys, keep her going! They're waiting for her" the female driver called over the radio to her crew who worked frantically, to save this poor girl's life.

Lucas was overwhelmed: this was all too much, everything, seeing the love of his life in this condition, he just couldn't handle it. He couldn't. He curled up in his seat, trying to block out the whole world. He wanted so desperately to wake up from this awful, terrible nightmare. He wanted it all to be some kind of sick hoax, some kind of joke when she would jump up and tell him that she was just fine, but the sickening cracking sound that could only be her ribs collapsing from the stress of the compressions was the last straw that broke the camel's back, and Lucas fell apart completely, his own body wracked with uncontrollable sobs. It felt like his whole world was slipping away and all he could do was watch it happen. He loved her so much and he hated himself for denying that for so long. He hated himself for letting this happen.

"We're here LET'S MOVE!"

Lucas opened his eyes, startled by the loud voice. He watched in awe and fear as they burst open the door and rushed Peyton out of the rig and into the open hospital doors with both medics still administering CPR. He watched her go, leaving him again, and he felt so utterly helpless.

He was led by someone, he was too shocked to find out who, into a small hospital room and instructed to sit down, but he dropped to his knees instead, burying his head in his hands. The weight of this whole situation and everything that had happened tonight was just crushing him, and he couldn't take it.

It seemed like all too soon the police officer from the ride over was with him and helping him into a chair, his partner now by his side, and a blonde female doctor bugging him to check him out while they talked.

"Alright son, the sooner you give is the story the easier this will be. We don't want you to have to relive this later." The officer coaxed as he eased Lucas into a sitting position and the doctor started checking his eyes and heart.

"I thought I already told you," lucas's voice was cold. He wasn't prepared to deal with repetitiveness right then. "He fucking shot her and wouldn't let me call for help."

"Okay, what led up to that?" The two officers took their own seats across from Lucas and set up a tape recorder on another chair.

Lucas sighed, wracking his mind trying to go back to the start of this very fateful night. "I saw Peyton sobbing on the side of the road, so I took her home" he began carefully. "She was panicking and scared and I asked her what was wrong and she didn't want to tell me. Well then we got to her house and I went with her and stuff happened, and I saw these bruises on her side and they looked so bad but she begged me to ignore them and forget about them. I know they're from him, he hurts her and she has a cut on her cheek from him hitting her."

"How do you know the injuries are from him and not something else?"

"Because she's fucking terrified of him!" Lucas was losing his temper with them, could they not see what was happening? Wasn't it their job to protect her? "She was always scared of him, he made her do some things she didn't want to do like steal, vandalize, do drugs. She wasn't herself at all."

"Okay so what happened after you saw the bruises?"

"We were laying together when we heard him come in. While we were getting dressed she begged me to go hide because she was convinced he would kill me, but I didn't want him to hurt her so I stayed. He would've taken her." Lucas slumped back against his chair and ran his hands over his face, feeling defeated. "I just wanted to protect her."

"And?"

"We fought, he pulled a gun on me and somehow when he fired it, it hit her instead- I don't remember the details."

"After she was shot what happened?"

"She didn't realize it at first, I don't think, Colton and I saw the blood first, and I caught her when she fell, but he pulled the gun on us again and told me to leave her alone."

Lucas was in tears, letting them fall freely as he reminisced the look on her face when she fell, the sheer terror and shock was horrible. All he wanted was to hold her and make everything okay. This was by far the most painful story he'd ever told.

He took a deep breath and leaned forward. "Everything is blurry after that, sir, I'm sorry. The next thing that's clear is when I woke up, saw Colton with his brains blown out and Peyton half dead. I don't know what the fuck happened."

"Thank you, that's all." The officer stood up and turned off the recorder. "Look, you should probably get some counseling after all this, it's a lot to experience."

"I'm fine, I just wanna see her."

"She's in surgery. I'm sure it'll be a few hours."

"Okay."

"Everything seems to be good, Mr. Scott." The doctor, said, straightening up and writing on her clipboard as the officers left. "It looks like you have a minor concussion and possibly a few fractured ribs, but nothing to be too concerned about. We can do an x-ray, if you're concerned."

Lucas shook his head. "Just please tell me how Peyton's doing."

"Come on. I'll take you to a waiting room and see what I can find out. I'm Dr. Stevens, by the way." She gave him a warm, sympathetic smile and helped him to his feet. She led him to another floor and into a smaller waiting room before going off to get news on Peyton.

In the silence of the small family waiting room, Lucas was left to his own thoughts, tortured again by the images of Peyton in complete fear. He blamed himself for everything that happened: if only he'd realized how much he needed her and how much she needed him, she would be just fine. His thoughts continued to roll over in his head, the same repetitive self blame and hatred toward both himself and Colton.

"Lucas?" He was snapped out of his reverie by Dr. Stevens re entering the room. A glance at the clock told him that she'd been gone almost two hours, and he was shocked that he'd been lost in his thoughts that long.

"Wh-what's happening, why were you gone so long?" He noticed her attire in panic, she was now dressed in a blue gown surgeons used for operating and a matching scrub cap.

"I had to help out for a bit." She smiled at him warmly and sat beside him in a comforting manner, placing her hand over his. "They've got all the bullet fragments out and found all the bleeders. They were doing damage control for a while there but it seems like it's all coming together. They do have a lot to repair inside but they got more blood in her and stopped most of the bleeding. She's absolutely not out of the woods yet, but she has the best surgeons we have with her, so you can breathe a little easier, okay?"

"Thank you, Dr. Stevens."

He relaxed in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. Allowing another two agonizing hours to pass before a nurse finally came in and led him to the intensive care unit where Peyton was in recovery. He was met at the door by a trauma surgeon he'd met before, Dr. Hunt.

"We have to monitor her and the next 24 hours are crucial, but she did remarkably well in the second half of her surgery but there were some complications, because she lost a lot of blood it seemed to cut of oxygen to Peyton brain, so we have put her under a medically induced coma, we don't know when she'll come out of it but it's just so that her body can heal. I'll warn you there's a lot of wires and tubes but they're only to keep her safe. Are you ready?"

All Lucas could do was nod, unable to speak due to anticipation as Dr. Hunt opened the door and ushered him inside.

She looked so fragile lying there like a porcelain doll, so small and pale under all the wires. If Lucas thought his heart was ever broken before, oh boy was he wrong: it was now shattering into a billion pieces, she was in a coma. **Coma.** The word in itself threatened to bring him to his knees and break down all over again. The unusual degree of paleness of her skin accentuated the bruises and the dark circles under her eyes, which made her look so tired, completely exhausted even. As he slowly approached the bed, he could tell even beneath the blankets that her abdomen was tightly packed and bandaged. It was so intimidating seeing her so fragile and vulnerable like that, as if the wrong movement would break her. Lucas slowly lowered himself into the chair beside her bed and ever so gently took her almost ice cold hand in his and raised it to his lips. He was at a loss for words, and even as the medical personnel left him alone with her, he couldn't find any words. He didn't know what to think or feel, only that he was scared for her, he just wanted her to open her eyes and be okay, for all of this to be over. Just let it be over.

 _ **Thank you for being patient! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, I had a lot going on within my family and it was hard to sit down and crank out a chapter. I just want you to know that I've loved writing my half of this story, and I hope that you've all loved reading it as much as I've loved writing it.**_

 _ **As always, reviews are very much appreciated by the both of us.**_

 _ **Much love,**_

 _ **xox**_

 _ **~PSawyerLove**_

 _ **LEYTONFAN4EVA - Get ready for the final chapter guys and is it not agreed PsawyerLove has done an amazing job?**_


	22. Chapter 22 True Love Always

**Guest** \- Thanks for the review, hope your not to disappointed in the ending.

 **jordana60** \- I love your reviews they are so creative and in depths. I am also sad to say that this is the last chapter of Sixteen.

 **Guest** \- Here it is, I hope you love it! Thanks!

* * *

Things change.

One second you're thirteen years old glaring at Nathan Scott, who's always chasing you around the schoolyard, the next you're looking into your father's grief-stricken eyes as he solemnly tells you that mommy's in the hospital and she might not be okay.

One minute you're pushing the shirt off the arms of the most beautiful boy you've ever seen, kissing him feverishly, the next you're running scared because it's too much and it's too soon.

One hour you're standing outside a club in the car park almost being attacked, the next minute your saved by a gorgeous stranger.

One day you're so enamored with him that you just sit there in class listening to his strong, gruff voice challenged your history teacher and read the words of Harper Lee's famous novel, next thing you know your kissing him in your vinyl records closet in your bedroom. Next moment your first love walks in and tries to save you, in ten seconds your screaming at him how there is no going back for the two of you and then you're running off with the stranger.

One week you're in an all-consuming romance with this kid, that you would do anything for him even petty crime.

Two weeks you're goofing around with his mates, sniffing drugs and overdosing. Next thing you know you're in a hospital bed and more confused than ever. With two guys that love you fighting over you like some sort of broken toy.

One second you figure out who the boy you love is, and give him everything. The next the psychotic serial killer that you once loved has blown you away with just the pull of a trigger and you're collapsing on the floor, steeped in so much pain that you can't even tell exactly what hurts, and everything's a blur of _oh my God_ s and paramedics and the boy you've loved forever and pain, pain, pain.

As we live each day on this earth, we write a chapter in the book of our lives. It is a book filled with stories of happiness, laughter, adventure, danger, sadness, joy, pain, and love. Every person that smiles at us as they pass us by on the street; each is important in creating the myriad of memories that make us who we are, I believe that time exists so that we may pinpoint each one of those memories in our book of life. When the time comes for our book to be finished, we can go back and re-experience any moment that we wish to for however long we desire. God will eventually decide when our book is done, and then we can sit by his side and enjoy flipping through the pages of our lives and finally learn the meaning of the mystery we are all still living on earth.

Colton Glass was a misunderstood, impulsive and cruel human being. But at times he was sweet, understanding and whether she cared to admit it or not he was her hero. He showed her what it was like to live again, knew all her little secrets and she knew all of his. Or so she thought. But he was just to damaged and what she could only describe as a generational anger. Crippled by guilt and shame of the fact of his existence. And someone she had loved.

But then there was Lucas. Whenever she was lost or felt there was no way out, he was there to take her hand and guide her through, even though they had lost each other for a while there. What made him so special was that he could take one look at her and no what she was thinking and feeling. His tears cleansed her soul like raindrops and his kiss like the wind on her face.

And it left her two choices to make, left led her back to Lucas and right gave her a one-way ticket straight to hell with Colton for all eternity, just like she had promised him. Two paths at a cross road, in the limbo that she was harbored in one pointing home, the other pointing to the point of no return. She could hear Colton now, calling her…goading her to come with him.

'Peyton…' his voice was haunting like demons had already took his body and left something of a more insidious nature. And she felt almost compelled to follow his voice. Peyton turned slowly and started off down the darker road when a gush of wind surrounding her thrusting her backwards. Almost like god himself had just pushed her away from hell.

She remembers after Lucas got with Brooke, she use to constantly find herself wondering if this life was even worth living anymore, feeling as though she wasn't even living, like she was just the shell of a human being! Was death really that bad, the suffering would be done! And when Colton came into her life, he made her question everything and she had fallen for him instantly but she never quite un-fell for Lucas.

'Peyton…I need you to wake up for me' it was Lucas' voice, angelic and very much her redemption. Her true love, her chance to make it right. And so she took it. It was time for her to go home now! She was ready to live and be happy with Lucas, ready for a real life. And it was then she realized that she had made the decision ages ago, she had chosen Lucas. It had always been Lucas.

So she was going home!

She tore down the road home, her feet kissing the concrete until she saw a door of light. But where did it lead…

Heaven?

Or back to Earth?

There was only one way to find out, and so she pushed forward and leaped into the blinding light.

Her eyes open like two flashlight beams, the new temporal inserts providing enough light to illuminate whatever she looks at. It's like being shown the woods one tree at a time in some crazy memory game, but it's better than blackness.

'Peyton…' her vision is hazy at first and when it adjusts she sees two smiling baby blue eyes boring into her, from above like some sort of angel and she knew instantly that it was him.

'Your awake' his words were hushed and she could barely make them out. She let a weak smile grace her pink lips as he became clearer. Something about how Lucas looked so relieved and relaxed told her all she needed to know. It was over and now it was just going to be her and Lucas.

Forever and ever like it was supposed to be contrary to what it had been.

The two blonds against the world starting a new and moving on.

True love always.

 **The End.**


	23. Chapter 23 Thank you!

hey Lovelies,

Well for starters WAAAH! I can't even believe myself that it's the end. I hope all of ya'll have enjoyed this fic as much as me and PSawyerLove have enjoyed writing it. And I'd like to say a massive thank you for all PSawyerLove's help she is to be commended. Although this story is finished I have another one on the rise, yes Innocence. So check it out and thanks for being such amazing readers and for all your feedback!

LeytonFan4Eva x


End file.
